The Avatars mistake
by inthehood
Summary: Nobody is perfect, not even the man who brought peace to the world. Follow the story of Lee Bei Gao his illegitimate son. A streetkid determined to become a cop and taking revenge for his denial. But apart from family matters a new triad war is brewing and this time it seems that Yakone will finally show what the red monsoons are capable of.
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do neither own the last Airbender nor do I follow any commercial issues with this story. It is my first english prose work and I am not a native speaker, so I would be very happy to get feedback about mistakes in grammar and language. Finally I want to announce that I will not take responsibility for bad dreams sensible people maybe will encounter after this lecture. So this was everything I hope you enjoy my story. Greetings from Germany. IntheHoody

PS: The coverimage is not my property all rights belong to the deviant art artist, I am proud to display his/her artwork: Matereya

**Chapter one: The City of dreams**

So this was Republic City, I thought as my feet left the wagon. My legs were prickling due to the long trainride. After all it was a few days from Shangyang – I mean Ba Sing Se. Well, the city sure seemed even busier than my Hometown and that was something for sure. Merchants were praising their wares loudly, baked Fisch, fried cabbagerolls and various other snacks along with fine leatherwares, pocketwatches an all the things your heart could desire. They all were uneacessary luxury! Well not really but for someone who grew up on the Streets of Shangyang everything besides a Sword, some blankets, a pot and foot for a day was pure luxury. Of course you may ask how a poor guy like me could afford such an expensive journey across the earthern kingdoms. Cash never stinks that was one of the first lessons the streets tought me. My current money came from dark channels, it was bloody to its core. I just happened to finally get my hands in a triad stash and so I had to vanish from Ba Sing Se in a rush. Well – planned on doing this eiter way, because now I finally would be able to do what I wanted to. A new City a new life – and so I would finally become a cop and pay back the bastards that made my childhood a shithole as deep as the yellow river. The people here seemed to live in peace here, it was quite disturbing to see firenation citizens buying stuff from Earthkingdom merchants while chatting with someone cleary watertribe. In Shangyang all this people would have been at each others throats. I grabbed my frayed backpack an startet my way down the platform, trying not to collide with anyone. I managed it most times, just on two occasions someone streaked my shoulders.

I am a tiny guy – just a bit over five feet tall so I often had problems with being jostled and accused by ruffians. Finally the people thinned out a bit and walking became easily possible. There was an other reason why I picked Republic City as my new hometown and that reason was the man I hated and adored like no one else. Avatar Aang – the man who brought peace to the world, built a city and resurrected Air Nomad culture. All this were achievements that made me proud, but the fact that he had forced my mother out of the upper rings down to the whorehouses of shangyang, that made her take the moonflowers to escape from her life were thing that I could not forgive him. My heart burned from all the rage that had built up over the years, the years in which I had to fight for a meal and some yuans. He may have been a father to this city, even to the three nations but he certainly had not taken the damned responsibility for his firstborn son – me. It was confusing, like a dream. I was not sure if my mother had not lied to me. She told me on her deathbed who my father was, she was terribly drunk and stoned that day even if she spat blood after each drink she could not stop it, and I had not been able to do something. I was drunken vor weeks after she finally died. Maybe she just wanted me to feel better with a famous dad but it definitely did not work. I was furious at this rich bastard who did not even bother to pay enough for me and mother to live in a tiny house in the middle rings. I had to go out and scratch the money together for the two of us since I was twelve.

Stealing, mugging and beating innocent people up had never been fun for me, so I swore that when ever I would get my hands on the Avatar he would pay for his ignorance. I would make him suffer someday when he did not expect it. I surely would – such a stick in the mud simply had to have more bodys in his cellar. And the policeforce was the perfect place to dig something up, wasnt it? But first I had to find a place to sleep. My plain grey clothes – some years ago they might have had the color of a dull emerald green looked shabby and so I was eyed suspiciously by the cops patrolling in the streets. In Ba Sing Se the buildings were not that high, I felt nearly breathless with the stonegiants towering over the streets which seemed small against the massive brickwalls that nealy shut the sun out of the streets. I understood why everyone called Republic City the City of Dreams. Here everyone got a new chance, or so it was said. I had heavy doubts about that, but at least no one would cut you down in the middle of the street just because your eyes had the wrong color. My eyes almost everywere had the wrong color, they were grey as blades – most people tought they were creepy. In fact there was just one person in the wohle world who liked them, and that was Yumi. My chest felt as if invisible ropes were squeezing it to the point of breaking. I hat to leave my girl in Shangyang. We agreed that she would follow me as soon I got a flat and a decent job – with her grandmother. After all she had to take care of her granny. I felt ashamed hoping the old hag would simply die from a heart attack or some other illness.

But I wanted Yumi here, I wanted the smell of her hair, I wanted her in my Arms and most of all I wanted her silly jokes. But life is not what you want, its what you get. At first I had to get a school degree, and that really was kind of a problem because I never in my life set a foot in a school. I doubt that such a thing even does exist where I grew up. But as a cop reading and writing were quite Important and my skills in this field were mediocre at best. So I decided not to rent a flat, even if that meant a longer time without Yumi. Most cities hat their hangouts for people who did not own a place to call their home. In Ba Sing Se it mostly were abandoned houses in the lower rings but in this new clean looking city. Not even shattered glassbottles adorned the streets, even if I did not stumble into a good district. The station was a very loud place, the air was polluted and smelled after burned coal and other unpleasant things. The buildings here seemed to be new, but tags of triads and other gangs were plastered about their walls. Clothing flapped in th chilly autumnair. The people here looked poor, the women wore plain clothing, no gems, no headpieces, not even rings. Somehow this made this strange City far less strange and somehow homely. The Men leaning on the buildings walls, chatting idly wore the tag triad thugs on their foreheads. Mostly wiry, scarred individuals with long knives on their belts. I simply ignored them and they did not pay any attention towards me. Even for their standards I looked poor – they could not see the dragonsteelblade in my backpack or the twohundred yuans in my pouch. It took a while to reach the better parts of the city, here more cops walked around and the shops held everything one could wish for. Some shops even played Music out of new gramophones. In Ba Sing Se only the high society could afford such a masterpiece of technology but here it seemed that all new technology was much cheaper.

So I decided it was time to make myself sociable and went into the first serious looking chlothingstore. It screamed fire nation but dark colors did suit my teint best. A woman aged around thirty eyed me wary. „He you – we do not allow any beggars in here, so get lost." she snapped unfriendly. She was al tall woman, towering at least eine foot over me. „I aint no beggar mlady. I aint from tha countyside. Nice comin in tha city doin som shoppin." I mumbled with a thick earth kingdom accent. „Here Im havin some good money ya know." I said louder patting my leatherpouch. She did not seem to believe my and raised an eyebrow. „So what do you want." she snarled. „I want some fancy clothin fo my sistas weddin." I explained. It seemed I finally pulled the right strings. „So – well Mr. Then follow me please. Which kind of clothing do you wish. Something traditional or some new clothes." she asked an pointed at a suit. Suits do look rediculous, I do not even know who invented them. With the founding of republic city about twenty years ago they suddenly appeart and became more and more famous in the upper classis. „Na I wanna some good ol clotthin, some good robes n garmets, mam." playing the dumbass was something I was really familiar with. You had to be when you went into pickpocketing. The woman clearly was an expert on clothes, she presented me a wide, whinered robe with black undergarments and black trousers. To my wonder the clothing actually fit me, just the sleeves were a bit too long. „Ye Im takin those." I decided an prayed that they were not too expensive.

„These clothes are really a good choice. They do match your hair great." she answered. Well my hair was pitchblack, as my mothers had been. What really startled me was that she directly looked into my eyes, without spitting over her left shoulder three times or. I had to pay 30 yuan, which was a rather harsh attack on my current fortune. I walked out of the story, head held high, my my clothes stuffed into my Backpack. My stomach rumbled loud and the smell of fresh fried dumplings made my mouth water. Less than two Minutes later I was stuffing my moth with the spicy food. I looked out for kids or something that could be a school. The real problem was that I needed to find a private school to teach me because there was no way 19 year old would be accepted in a public school. And private schools were expensive, hence my new clothing. You needed to make impression and I really hoped I could do this. My mother was born upperclass, so I was raised better than most Shangjang but that of course held not much meaning. Finally I was able to find somebody who might have been young enough to go to school. It was a boy around sixteen, wearing fine Erthkingdom robes, with a lot of brocade decoration on it. „Hey Man. May I aks wich school you attend?" I asked the boy who was drinking some kind of deep red juice. He spit out at once, fear clearly visible in his green eyes. „Hey – sorry – I – I am really sorry. But – But I felt ill in the morning." he stammered. I let out a short laugh. „Eh kid – you quitting school is not my fucking business. I just want to know the name of a decent school. I want to attend one myself." I stated grinning. The Boy relaxed, the tension gone out auf his posture. „Oh uh yeah Mr. I go to a fine school, strict teachers good education. But why do you want to attend a school you are old enough to join the forces." the boy answered me. I chuckled – join the army, well that was a decent backup plan but I could imagine better things than being pushed trough the world for the next three decades of my life. „Its right round the corner 4 nations elementary school, qualifies directly for the University in Ba Sing Se or police academy and such." the boy answered me. „Thanks dude. Lee is the name – see ya." I slapped his shoulder and then continued my walk. The school was a very big building complex which gave me a feeling of home with its,

Green shingle roofs, dragonheaded rainpipes and heavy wooden Doorframes. It was long past midday, I highly doubted that any students would be around this late. My heartbeat sped up, I was nervous. This was the first time I visited a school without the Intention to steal brass bells and doorknobs. I had the feeling that y everyone could see that I was not cut out for such a decent place. The even had a black board, nut just a slate of rock on which everyone could leave chalkscribbles. No it was protected by real glass, Everyhing was nicely written on paper – I could not believe it. Curious I started reading, theaterprogramms, schedules and a job offer! And what was even more incredible – it was a job that I could do. A tutor for the schools bladesteam. I wanted to bet that I was a better fighter than teir real coach, at least with a sword. „Heck yeah." I cheered and then started looking for somewone with authority. Hopefully I could squash two bugs at once. If not – just attending this school would be more than enough. I entered the main hall, at least I hoped that the big hall was the main hall, because this meant that the teachers offices should be nearby. The air was cool and somehow felt peaceful on my skin, this silent rooms would be good training grounds for an airbender like me – a lot better than the nightly roofs of Shangyang. „Hello – anybody here?" I asked, while I strolled through the Halls and corridors. When finally a voice answered I was startled. „What are you doing here this late in the afternoon. The lessons have ended two hours ago and the library is closed today. May I hepl you?" I turned around and faced a slim built man in green robes.

Her wore round glasses and a well trimmed mustache. „Err. Maybe you can sifu." I answered. I really hoped that sifu was the correct title for this man. He stifled a laugh and closed the distance between uns with silent strides. „You young man are definitely not a student of this school. But we are not in search for new teachers." he answered friendly. I was speechless, a teacher - me? Was this guy kidding me? He seemed far to serious for something like this. „Oh – I forgot to introduce my, I beg your pardon. I am Mr. Wong, teacher for earth nation customs and advanced mathematics." Ich cleared my throat. „Lee bei Gao. I want to appoint myself for the swordsmen tutor job you offered, you know who is handling this kind of affairs?" I asked him as politely as i could. Damn I was going to do more sweet talking today than I had done in the last two years. "With that you are right – but attend our school - you are at least eighteen years old." he spoke looking at me with barely contained anguish in his eyes. "Its not that I ever had the chance to go to school, I – I really need a school. You know – I grew up in the lower rings and had to go to work when I was old enough to do anything." I felt a blush rising in my cheeks. I was embarrassed to my core but, if I made the impression of a good for nothing noble kid I definitely would not be accepted here. "But you are of noble blood." the teacher answered startled. "If your name really is bei Gao." he corrected himself. "It is. My mother was – not on the best terms with her family. I do not like to dwell on this topic." I tried to hold up some of my pride. "Forgive my rudeness young sir." the teacher, maybe twice my age apologized. "I suppose you would not want an Avatar Aang scholarship?" he asked. The "no" left my mouth before he could finish, he seemed confused. I added"I may be poor, but I have my pride. I am not some dirty beggar." He thought about my words.

"I may be of some assistance – we have to speak with the director first of course." Mr Wong said. "Follow me please – let us finish this. About the offered job you have to speak with Mr. Hinamoto, our martial arts teacher. A strict man, He likes to be called sifu." the man explained, I could sense that he did not hold friendly feelings for Sifu Hinamoto. We arrived in front of a heavy wooded door. The Teacher straightened himself an knocked on the door. "Come in." a deep voice answered. She matched the bulky man who sat behind the overflowing desk. The Man sitting there was a giant, at least six and a half foot tall, with the neck of a rhino bull and shoulders broad enough to carry a half coalasheep each. After all he seemed cultivated, a gentle man, despite his intimidating stature. I was good with people, you had to be when you had to decide in the blink of an eye how to treat someone. "So – how can I help you Mr. Wong." he asked his subordinate. "Well, this young gentleman appoints himself as swordstutor and furthermore he wants to attend the final class at our school." he stated my wishes. The direktor was silent vor a moment, then he let his finger run through his wiry, black beard.

"That really is unusual – really unusual. How old are you? Eighteen?" he asked me. "I am twenty years old sir – I never had any decent education before, but I am able to read and write. I will do my best if you accept my in your institute." a mumbled and bowed low. Cold sweat was covering my whole body. I felt helpless like a small child, it was a feelding I hated more than anything else. "Rise." the director chuckled. "No need to be frightened. So – what is your name, where do you come form. We are no ordinary school and take pride in our students. We want to know who we are teaching." the big man spoke silent, and leaned back in his chairs, his arms folded in front of his chest. If he tried to look intimidating he failed gloriously. Even I could look more threathening than that! "I come from Ba Sing Se, arrived here today. My name is Lee bei Gao. I am the son of Lin bei Gao, of the bei Gao family that is true. But my mother severed their ties to her family before I was born. The bei Gao family thought of me as – an inconvenience ,if you understand." I explained in a bitter tone. My gradparents were the same fancy pants, good for nothing sort of people that the Avatar was. The director nodded. "So we had to make a living – my mother worked as a saleswoman in a clothingstore in the middle rings. I worked as a deliveryboy, handsman – well everything you need in the lower rings where we had to live. It was not always easy but we could get our somaches stuffed at the end of the day. My Swordlessons I received from an old neighbour who was some kind of a father for me – he gave me the basics, the streets of shangyang did the rest." I answered truthfully. My mother did of course not sell clothes – she went whoring. But this was something nobody needed to know.

The director still sat there with a blank face, my hopes began to fall. That was it I thought. "Well – it was not easy to get to republic city. I was on the road for nearly a year doing farmwork." I said. The Director interrupted politely. "Thats fine young man – but tell me. Why do you want to attend our school?" he spoke playing with a litte scrap of paper. I forced myself not to stare at the paper that was sqashed by his big Fingers. I took a deep breath. "You know – I grew up in a place where there was no law and order. I – I do not want anyone to live in such a place and that is the reason why I will become a cop." I spoke, to my surprise my voice was deep and steady. "I know better than most what the job takes – not a lot of school stuff. But I need a graduation to attend the academy." I explained. The director seemed to be interested. That was more than I had hoped for. "And what courses would you pick?" her asked me. Well to be frank, I never thought about that! If I had to waste a year in school I also could learn things that could come in handy interacting with rich people. "Well – err. Everything besides sports?" I thought aloud.

Both teachers broke out in barking laughter. "You are kidding right – every young man wants to excell in sports." the director stated. All kids wanted to do that – he was right, but I stopped being a kid many years ago. "I have many things to learn that a usual teenager has already taken up as second nature, sir. I have not even written one essay in my whole life. Believe me, I have other things to take care of than silly ballgames or martial arts. This all is stuff I already am rather good at." slowly my confidence started growing, mainly because they took so much time to decide. You do not waste so much time with a guy you want to kick out of your office, e right? We chattet a bit about many things, they examined my knowledge. Etiquette – mathematics – spelling and history, even politics. I really gave all I had. At least I always had something to say to the questions, but they definitely were not always answered right. The director rose from his seat – he was even taller than I imagined. I looked like a litte child compared to him.

"Well Mr. bei Gao. I am surprised – no I am even impressed from your story. You shall get your chance. I will have a Word with Mr. Hinamoto about your job. If you want we can provide you with an appartment in the cellars of the schoolbuildings. I warn you, it is damp – cold and has no runnig water." he mentioned. I felt a genuine smile forming an my lips. "Sounds fine to me sir. Thank you, thank you very much for giving me an chance." I babbled. I was so happy I felt a bit dizzy in my head. "I am sorry but I still have some paperwork to do. I really need a new secretary." the director rambled, watching the chaos that spread trough his office. Mr. Wong kept silent an so did I . "Well – I can show you the cellar – you mean the room that is to damp for the scrolls, right?" he asked his boss. "Yes, Indeed Mr. Wong. It is just an option – I assume you have not the money to rent a flat, do you?" the older man asked. He was right about that, even though I hatet admitting it. "You are right, I thank you for your kind offer." I answered. "In winter you will curse me boy – so stop the praising." the director barked. He was wrong, I was sure that the cellarroom was less demp than half of the lower rings back home.

So I suppose I had to thank the spirits for something. I had found what I wanted to find in just one day – it was like a mirakle. I could buy some cheap horseblankets and would have a fine bed. For today tough, the stonefloor would have to be enough. The cellars of th school were enourmous and laden with scrolls, books and - a stuffed Mooselion. It was dusty and chilly down here. Then we arrived at the end of a th long corridor that connected all cellars and there was an empty room. Almost empty, the ony things that were stored here were old wooden boxes maybe containing oil based colors or some other fancy schoolstuff. "Make yourself at home. But I really would advise you to rent an appartment. I would not even let my racoondog sleep in such a wet hole. " Mr. Wong rumbled ebarrassed. My eyes scanned the walls for the small black spots that were proof for fungus growing in the plaster. Not that much plaster was left on the walls. "O – I assure you this is much better than a gravelbox." I answered grinning like a madman. Poor Mr. Wong shook his head an murmured something of "rotten society" and "bararic customs". He seemed to be a good man though a bit dreamy and far away from the real life. Well – he was a teacher after all.

"So Mr. Wong, is there some work to to for me, cleaning the Dojo or something? While I am here I can also lend a hand." I nearly slipped on the slime I was spreading the whole day, it was plain disgusting. Mr. Wong smiled gently. "No need for that Mr. Bei Gao. Really, everything is done. You really should enjoy our great city before you begin with your lessons tomorrow . I am not going to lie to you – if you want to graduate in one year you will have to work your butt off, there will be not many afternoons in tea houses." he was deadserious about this. "Thought so. At least you say it is possible." I added, what else was there to say. Afternoons in teahouses, I did not even know what a decent tea house was, far less I had been in sich an etablissement. The man scratched his moustache and walked away. I left shortly afterwards to enjoy the city, or more precisely – to get some fresh air. I walked Inlands Yue Bay was nothing I wanted to see- not with this shitty island in its mid. My new clothes did wonders. People did not jostle me out of fun, no one gave snarky remarks – not even the cops did eye me suspiciously. Republic city was really a city of wonders and enterprise. It was unbelievable what the people here had built in lass than a half century. It was really something – this city. I really did spend the rest of my afternoon in a teahouse.

My cheeks were glowing like a little kids when the waitress served my tea. The poor girl looked a bit frightened – but I have to admit that I might have looked like some sort of lunatic. The only thing I regrettet was that Yumi was not here to share this day with me. If she had been able to read I could have written her, but the poor girl simply was not able to spell the simplest words. I had tried teaching her over and over but it simply did not work! She could not make it – painting, running a household – even firebending was no problem. But the alphabet had turned my girlfriend in a crying puddle on the floor. And Yumi was not one to of these girly crybabies, definitely not. As the sun went down I returned to my cellar, nobody bothered to lock the school, I had no Idea why. Maybe the childrens parents were so rich that they were happy when somebody stole something – because that meant they could buy new equipment for the school. I really was worn out, that I realized as soon as I hit the floor, of course just after changing my clothes. My good clothing was reserved for lessons only! I sleept like a badgermole in midwinter.


	2. A rough day

chapter two: a rough day

I woke up early, rising before the sun rises was vital back in Shangyang. Most of the gangers do not get their butt out of their carpets before the sun is in their faces. So if you actually wanted to get your water before paying taxes you had to get up early. I did this for the past eight years. It was my advantage, so i could clean myself up in the bathrooms, without any disturbances. I was hungry, but it was to late to get some food. School starts eary – at least so it was said. An so i sat on the stairs auf the main hall, eagerly awaiting the arrival of my future teachers and well – classmates. I was nervous, because I did not know what was expectet of me. The people maybe expected me to stand in front of the class explaining things I did not know. Or maybe some teachers would not accept me as a student, being in this privileged private school and such. Furthermore I did not know if I could stand sitting in a room with thirty or more babbling teenagers. I would have made any bet that most of the people here would not take this privilege seriously. They all came from rich families in which going to school was quite normal. It was not for me, it was in fact even more thrilling than a break in. I ignored my rumbling stomach and the painfull stinging that came with it. A day without food was nothing that unusual after all. The first people to arrive were the teachers. One of the first was Mr. Wong, accompanied by sone of his bookish looking colleagues. „Good Morning Sirs." I greeted with a formal bow.

The men walking besides Wong were astonished about my presence. „What are you doing in the mainhall?" one of them demanded. His voice was sharp and unfriendly, which of course was to be expected. „I am the new student of the final year. Lee bei Gao – a pleasure to meet you my gentlemen. I am allowed to reside in the cellars." I explained. The teachers looked confused, expecially as Mr. Wong greeted me. „Nice to see you Lee. I hope your nights rest was endurable." he said. I chuckled. „Of course it was Mr. Wong! So when do the lessons start and what kind of equipment do I need?" I asked him, when one of the teachers startet to laugh uncontrollably. „What the heck! What is the director thinking – accepting an IMBECILE in this school." I felt my anger rising. I was no imbecile – I just had never been told how you run things in a school! I clenched my teeth – if this man had not been a teacher his teeth would be on the floor right now – amongst the rest of his pitiful chubby body. „So – would you please anwer my question sifu? What do I need for school." I spoke barely keeping my sarkasm at bay. „You are serious with this?" another one of the teachers asked me. He was an old man, emanating an aura of cultivated kindness. „Yes." my ceeks wer flushing and It took all my willpower to speak audibly. „I never attended any kind of school in my life. I do not know what I need besides chalk and a stoneslate, which I hoped to buy from the school, because I can not afford it on the market. I do not get it why a stoneslate is more expensive than this clothing." I pointed on my robes. The silence stretched and became uncomfortable.

The teachers stared at me and there was pity in their eyes. I felt a lump in my throat, but I also felt angy. I did not need anyones fucking pity – for spirits sake! „You may come to my office after todays lessons, this situation is my fault, I am sorry." Mr Wong said and nodded. „But for now – follow Mr. Feng, he is your teacher for the first lessons if I am right." he spoke and pointed at a Man who was not much older than myself. He wore round glasses and was clad in an emerald robe, matching a pair of piercing green eyes. He moved agile for a bookish fellow and seemed to have a crooked smile. „Well than. I am Mr. Feng your teacher for geography and physics." he told me. I batted my eyes „What? What is this physics thing?" I asked him interested. He pinched his nose. „Well – at least you did not sit in my class for half and a year. But since you are asking." he sighed „physics is the most basic of all sciences. It describes – well, pretty much everything around you. For Example I can calculate the trajectory of a ball, given his mass, the throwing angle and the force applied." he babbled. I did not understand a word besides – I can calculate how a ball flies. „Ok – sorry. I do not understand. What is force, what is an angle and what do mean with mass? The weight of the ball or what?" I scratched my head. I really should buy a comb sometimes – my hair was down nearly to my waist and now a tangled mess. „Oh spirits. It seems you know nothing. What do this people think – putting you in the final class. Damn it – can you even read properly?" he asked. I wondered, the young man was furious at his superiors. „They said I could do it in one year – if I work really hard." I answered silently.

„Well – I did make it from pupil to teacher in seven years, I know my stuff. No one of these old geezers could do the physics exam in one year if he had your current knowledge!" he fumed. „I am sorry about this." I answered, I just hoped that he would not kick me out of his class right now. I had to try after all. „I came from Ba Sing Se to learn here – please let me at lest attend your class Sir." I pleaded. Feng grinned. „Sure you will attend my class. If you have any questions – aks them. I am sure that at least four of your classmates do not know the answer, too." When we arrived at the room, Feng removed a bolt and opened the door. The classroom was a widespaced high room. There were many tables, with chairs, boards and chalcpieces on each place. Mr. Feng went to his desk and started unpacking his portfolio. He brough out a lot of papers, filled with his accurate, small handwriting. But I was not paying attention to that. A strange construction had caught my eye. It was shaped out of brass and showed a big ball, around this big ball expanded spherical wirecages which held smaller balls. And if I was not fully mistaken the many gears fitting elegantly togther were designed to move the spheres. „What is this, artpiece?" I asked Mr. Feng.

„Oh – that is the model of the Universe – well – precisely our sun system. You know- this is current science, our best mathematicians have just proven it three years ago. This machine was crafted in one of the finest workshops of the whole world. This is our world." he answered with enthusiasm and pointed on one of the smaller balls. My face dropped. This tiny thing should be the vast world wo lived upon? And what was even scarier were the much bigger balls. „A – And the other palls?" I asked. He named the other planets, and pointed ont the biggest ball in our midst. „And this is the sun." he told proudly. Than he started winding a cranc an the plantes set in Motion spinning around themselves and circling around the sun. „Whoa – and – this spinning. Does that mean that I am away from the sun when its night?" I asked him.

This model was not idiotic even if I wondered why we were not falling down from the big ball that was our world. „And why do we not fall down?" I asked further. Mr. Feng startet explaining. Well – I can not say that I did understand him fully, but the sraps I got was. Everything in our world was built out of incredible small bits – and this bits did attract each other somehow. He spilled something obout his ominous forces again. And the more of these bits where put together the heavier something was. And because the earth had so much more mass than myself the earth did not change their position noticably when I was pressing myself away from her. We did not notice the world being round because of the sheer size of her globular form. Well – its true, a small marble does seem much rounder than a big one While I tried to process the informations the students started floating in. They were a noisy lot, chatting and bickering amongst themselves. I tried to eye them up. The troublemakes were easily spottet, a group of bulky guys nealy one head taller than me and much broader. Soon followed by a bunch of girls Yumi would have cathegorized as arrogant prissy bitches. Miraculously Mr. Feng jus took out a tiny wooden hammer and hit his desk – once – and everyone was silent. „Good morning." he spoke with authority in his vioce. The class respeatet his greeting with a surprisingly motivated „good morning Mr. Feng." Maybe these kids were not so bad at all, I mused. „This is Lee bei Gao from Ba Sing Se. He is new here and I hope you will help him out a little. He has a lot of catching up to do. Furthermore I want to announce that – if any of you uses the word Imbecile again." he shot a sharp glance at the last row. „I will personally show you a new definition of the phrase punitive labor!" I wished he had cut the crap about being nice to me – that made the leopardsharks just bloodthirsty. I supposed I had to bloody some noses before the school was out.

But I had to do it the smart way without causing any ruccus. „So – Lets get started. Lee, you may sit next to Lin here." he pointed to a place in the front. In fact one of just three places that were available. The room was stuffed, something that made me a bit tense. Lin seemed a usual young girl. Nearly as tall as me, wavy black hair – green eyes. She was definitely earth kingdom, wearing her fine silk clothes with a casual grace that came from being used to fine clothings. „Good Morning." I greeted formally and took my place. She just snorted. Well – if the was not the taking type that was even better. At once Mr. Feng startet with his lecture. While Lin seemed to be rather well versed in the current topics I was busy scribbling down definitions, asking questions and writing down even mory questions. Suddenly the lesson was over, I did realize that as some people just rushed out of the room. How rude, Mr. Feng was just wiping the board. „Hey newby – stop drooling." I heard a rather deep voice. „Ah – yes." I answered distracted and took my slate with me. „Thank you Lin." I added now more aware of my surroundigs. She just laughed. „Geez, what kind of nerd are you. Is Physics that interesting?" sie asked curious. It seemed she hat not many friends in the class. Except one loudmouth that I noticed from the very beginning. That guy had the messiest hair I had ever seen – and definitely the maddest laugh ever! „Ey Man – how does a girly girl like you get a beard." he joked. I just raised an eyebrow. If I would be offended by every silly comment this guy would blow around I would bei nothing but pissed. „I am twenty after all – kiddo." I shot back. He looked at me with eyes as round as marbles. „What! But you are so tiny." he stuttered. Lin started laughing. „Ey little guy – hanging out with bitchy Beifong." somone snickered. At once a scowl formed on the girls face. „Watch it." she seethed. „Ah – jeah." Bumi stammered. „Hey Chang – whats goin with the ladies. I met that watertribegal – ya know." he trailed of to some other guy. The guy next to Lin was one of the bullies in here. Well – I was surprised he was not picking on me yet.

„Aaah – and there is our little sweet newbie. From Ba Sing Se. Did you travel all the way from Ba Sing Se alone." he tried mocking. „Oh yes -indeed." I answered casually. The poor guy was quite baffled about my rather calm demeanor. If I was not mistaken that guy was no fighter, mostly this big heaps of muscle were frightened like little children when shit got real. „So Tong – was that all you had to say? Then simply fuck off." Lin growled and to my surprise the big guy did what she said. That lead to conclusions, Lin was not popular but it seemed that she could hold her ground quite well. „What lesson is next?" I asked her.

„poetry – yuck. At least you do not need it for the police academy." she sighed. That was even more surprising. And I really thought of skipping this class now. I did not need it, so why should I bother with it. But quitting after all the kindness this school had shown me was wrong. „I will attend anyway – It is polite after all." I answered. „You are not the poetry guy Lee? Come on - you look like the poetry guy." Lin seemed to actually look at me now. I just startet laughing. Me – a poet, that was worse than hilarious, that was an insult. „Hey Lee- just take care. Tong, and his buddies are no fun. At least if you are no bender. He does not like if you just talk to him – he wants respect." she informed me. I just nodded, this issue would solve itself in time. Poetry class was indeed really boring. The teacher was female, an old lady with a annoing high pitched voice that kept me away from dozing off. She seemed kind of distracted because she did not even notice me sitting an a free place next to some watertribe guy. Bumi soon started throwing little, sticky, paperpalls in the front, particularly at one of his friends. It was rather fascinating to see how skilled he was in schooting the little projektiles with – a spoon?

I just wondered if this kid really was 18 years old – but he seemed to have fun with his activity. I really thanked the spirits when the old woman released us from the grip of her poets. I was sure that I had not learned anything, besides the fact that some people thought it would sound cool to behold something. The class was doubled in the next lessons I am not going to bother you with. I just came to notice that Tong and his little gang did not show up in the most classes, I started questioning myself why such dumbasses were allowed here. While my head was dizzy with new informations the most pupils seemed full of energy, chatting, bickering and hopping around like litte racoondogs. Worst was this Bumi – I wondered why I felt some sort of familiarity within that annoying brat. At the moment he was bragging about his drinking trips to the docks, much to Lins displeasure. „Just hope this idiot does not take Su with him." she rumbled while she ate her noodles.

I had decided to stay with this girl, she seemed to be much more reasonable than most of her classmates. I was in the middle of finishing my noodles, some sort of spicy ramen if I was not completely wrong when I was distubed by giggling noises. „Sorry – is this seat free?" I swallowed a big heap of noodles nearly vomiting them out. „Ah – yes it is." I croaced. „Damn – never eating and talkin to ladies, should have listened to my Ma." I grinned. „Hi I am Shu Lee, this is Hakura." the girl introduced. I would have been lying if I had not said she was beautiful. The face was milkwhite, without any speckles or impurities. „Lee – nice to make your acquaintance." an answered looking straight in her green eyes. She started giggling again. I hated the noise. Hakura also was a fine looking young lady, undoubtedly firenation, with prominent cheekbones and big amber eyes. „You really came from Ba Sing Se?" she started asking.

I was kind of flattered, but I knew what kind of girls these two were. Their hair was done with more care than I would ever be capable of, they were dressed in fine silks, their decoletes showing two pairs of well powdered breasts. I had to admit that I had to bring up some willpower to turn my gaze away. „Yeah, why should I lie about that. Ba Sing Se really is no comparison to Republic City." I answered honestly . „But was that not really difficult?" Hakura asked sweetly. My mind was racing by now. These two girls were a bit too friendly. I was not ugly but I was simply small. Something the most women do not see as very attractive. „You hear a lot about Bandits those days, and what should a cute little guy like you do?" she added in a tone that did actually sting.

I was not that sensitive about my height, but women like these two were masters in the art I call polite insulting. I answered a bit sharper than I intended. „I do not suppose that there are many train raids, do you?" They both giggled at my comment, but their laughters were not friedly. „So what did happen to a poor guy like you – not finishing the school before marrying age. Do you already have a financee. Is she a lot bigger than you?" Shu Lee teased smiling. Lin was staring daggers at the two, definitely not best friends. I really could imagine that she would beat these chicks to a bleeding puddle on the floor, and of course the girls did know that ,too.

So no snarky remarks to Beifong I did suppose. I wondered where I heard that name – it sounded kind of familiar. „Well my ladies. That is a long story that involved badgermoles, two barrels of red wine and three earth bending laddies. Ended up in breaking every bone in my body, smashing the farm of my parents to pieces when I was twelve. - satisfied?" I answered throathy, a broad smile on my lips. Now I would stare, and I was not surprised to see She Lee blushing a bit. „Y – Yes. Uhm." she swallowed hard. „Well and were do you both come from? Old earthkingdom money?" I asked mockingly. „Hey asshole. Stop staring at my girls." that was Tong. I looked at my noodles."Hey Im talking to you shithead." he ranted. I stayed on my place. Without space I could not handle this hulking guy. Not without displaying some airbending, at least. „I suppose you do. But why the fuck do you make such a fuss?"

I answered calmly. He was silent. „We both know that a beating is not tolerated in the dining hall. And also we both know it would not be fair." I added, slurping my noodles. „Thats true. You are lucky that Tong does not beat little girls." one of his comerades laughed. „True Babefong?" someone snickered. Lin was fuming and if crazy Bumi had not been holding her back the situation would have escalated. „But Tongy do they not look adorably together, little beardy and musclegirly." Shu Lee chirped. That was the moment I finished the last bite of my noodles. „Mr. Tong? May I aks for the reason for all this rukkus?" a deep voice echoed. Tongs face paled a bit. „Ah – its nothing really Sir. We were just joking around with Lee right?" he laughed a bit too loud and patted me on the shoulder. „O yes – I was indeed having lots of fun. Oh – Tong. Do not forget our little sparringsession after school? See ya bro." I answered twinkling. I could see his muscles tensing, that indeed was worth a little beating. I was curious if I had to run after school. I turned around. The man behind me was a teacher, but he definitely was no bookish. His amber eyes were sharp as a hawks, as was his nose. He was six foot wiry muscle. „I assume Sifu Hinamoto?" I spoke with a nod. „Indeed." he seemed satisfied at his title. „So you are Lee – right?" he staded flatly. „Yes I am Sifu. I would prefer to speak with you in private." I spit out before I thought of proper conduct. Lin was just staring. „O spirits, Sifu is fucking going to kill him." Bumi whispered. A malicious smile appeared on the teachers face. „You are a bold one. But I agree. You have it your way and I have it mine. I thought you were taller, but as I tell my students, appearances are deceptive." the master answered. „So – lets have a walk." he said. And by that he most definitely meant a sparring. I followed him, with Bumis inaudible whispering in my ears. We left the dining hall and crossed the schoolpark. Many of the younger studends were playing their games, but no one dared to stand in the way of sifu Hinamoto. And of course everyone greeted the man.

We reached a long flat building, a statue of councilman Sokka towering into the heavens. He even held the ridiculous thing that was called boomerang. I slipped out of my straw sandals, as did the Sifu. He wore nothing more comfortable than a lowly peasant. The wooden floor was cool and smooth beneath my feet. The Dojo was empty. „So – here is the dojo." he stated. „You want to be a tutor, so – show me that you are capable of the job." he spoke with gleaming eyes. He took a wooden sword from a sword rack. It was two feet long, a classical earth nation longsword. „Dance." he spoke calmly and thrusted at me. I Leaned my head back, the wooden blade an inch from my nose. Small steps brought me away. The master followed, slashing and stabbing. I had to duck, Jump and circle away in the blink of an eye. I started sweathing very fast. He seemed not satisfied, so I decided to pull one off. It was just a piece of wood after all. He tried a backhandslash at my jaw, I ducked and felt the wood brushing trough my hair. He wielded the blade with two hands so he could not grab me as I stormed to the rack, grabbed a piece of wood and turned ,barely scwatting the wooden blade away with mine. Nevertheless I did not get Sifu Hinamoto. He moved even faster than me. He was out of my range with one fluid motion. That guy pounded around like a catogator, that coming from me does hold a meaning. Our blades did not clash often, but when they did I mostly had to back down. That guy was incredibly strong for someone that lean. But I did notice that he had started loosing his breath, too. As I realized this he just kicked in my guts. It blew the Air out of my lungs and brought me on the floor. I had not expected a real fight after all. „Dead." he said, pointing a wooden tip an my chest.

„but honorable." he stated and held out a hand. I scrambled back on my feet. „You are kiddin me right?" I grinned like a maniac, adrenaline still rushing through my veins. „No – I am not. You really are a fine swordsman, though your techniques are really sloppy, it is a miracle you could hold out that long." he stated. I put my blade back on the racket as did he. „Well kicking people in the guts certainly does not belong in a Dojo sifu, with all due respect." I snickered, my noodles still stuck in my troath. He chuckled melodically. „You are right about that. If you were a student I would never do something like this. Lee Senpai." he stated. „You should go to your classes." he finished our talk. „Y – Yes Sifu." I beamed and walked out nearly leaving my precious straw sandals. I had the job. I would be able to send some money to Yumi – my day could not get better. „Sheesh man – you are still walking! What did you say that the sifu did not take you to the dojo!" Bumi shouted. Lin was in his tow, looking at me with an annoyed scowl. „You silly loudmouth really had to piss of Tong and his fuckers, had you? Lee- you really have no Idea in what trouble you are in now. Even challenging that guy. What are you thinking? That you are a fucking bender? Well – I can say you are not. You do not even walk like one." she rambled. „Well if that is not the sweet smell of love." Bumi startet gibbering. I just laughed heartily while Lin had him in a headlock in no time. „Shut your stinking shithole Bumi! Or I am gonna tell Daddy where little Boomer goes on Fridays." she rambled. „Oh – p please no! Lin – you wanna kill. Me - my Moms gonna skin me alive if she finds out! A – And dead even will forget his peace for all mumbo jumbo!" he whined.

„Dude – you really shouldnt go into brothels, you ll just get some nasty illnesses." I stated. He blushed and started stammering, Lin released him, her cheeks were flushed in a bright red. „No – I do not mean that. Really - hes just drinking in the dock inns." she added in a small voice „Well we are." I regained my contenance still breathing heavily. „Ok – so no big deal I guess." I shrugged. „But ya still gotta answer my questin buddy." Bumi said putting a hand around my shoulders, i jerked it away. „Hold it – your jumpiness is sickening." I growled. He just ignored it – crazy boy he was. „If you want to know. I just had a little sparring math witch your sifu. Just made sure I got the job." I stated grinning. „What job dude?" he asked with a twitching eye. „I am Hinamotos tutor now Bumi." I stated calmly. His eyes bulged. „ A- A." he stuttered. „N – No f- f f f fucking waay. Not a little sissyboy like you!" Lin seemed also baffled. „What? You are kidding right? Not even Bumi could pass the test." she said. I just responded by waving with my hand. „Ok – ok I am bluffing, got me." I lied. At least Bumi would see for him self. I wanted to see that face – I was already looking forward to it. Strange – maybe I still was a kid.

We just had one more lesson, this time it was Mathematics. This interestingly was the one subject I was decent at. It was pure logic and they had started a new topic so the teacher did explain the basics again. Algebraic expressions. It was all just about swapping numbers with signs – nothing more. I was really pleased. And then it hit me like a brickwall. I had to meet up with Tong – and that guy was already spreading stuff about my cowardice I supposed. He of course had skipped the math lesson. So I went out in the Backyard – most beatings are held in a backyard. I walked silent, watching out for people that might grab me. „Hey Lee – where the fuck are ya goin." A voice yelled – Fucking Bumi again.

That guy had the worst timing ever! So I waited for him to catch up. „Just have an appointment." I answered. „What? Man there are not dates in the Backyard." he babbled. „If you want to date Tong – than there are." I replied and opened the door. „What – Man – this guy gonna kill you!" Bumi whined. But despite his whinig he followed me. He seemed to be the kind of guy who always whined about the world going down, but when it did happended he would just face it with a cackling laugh. Tong and two of his buddis were hunched against the wall. His two fangirls at his sides. „So – lets get it done Tong." I spoke out lout. Three guys over six feet. It would get tough I thought. At least there was some room. Tong looked up. „What – the little shithead is really coming here? Geez already wetted your pants?" he gibbered. Bumi was pale als a blanket but he stood behind me – I was touched. „Stop the bickering or do you fear me?" I growled. „Ey – man. Com on just get out of here." my comrade yelped. „E Boomer. Really what are you doing here. You are a cool guy so why do you hang out with that little bitch and such sissies." he pointed at me. I just started walking,tensing my muscles and seizing Tong up. I could do this, I beat the shit out of „The Rockfist" Huang. And that guy was as big as Tong and a professional thug. „You are crazy." Bumi shouted and ran away, it was not his honour at stake after all. „Well you little fucker – I am going to fucking kill you." Tong shouted his face red of fury. He stormed like a Rhinobull, so I waited and stepped aside. He skiddere to a halt and turned around, arms open.

„Are you trying to fuck with me bastard, screw you little son of a bitch." Now it became personal. I could stand many things but being called a son of a bitch was none of it. The truth hurts most after all. I rushed forward and jabbed his liver with all the force I could muster. He yelped and clutched his belly. My knee met his nose with a sickening crunch. He gurgled, his girls screamed while my Fist pummeled his Head. I did not even care that my knuckles were bleeding. He went out cold, my breathing was heavy, I was snarling like a wild animal and started kicking his rips. „Id do not fuck with you Tong – I do fuck you hardcore!" a growled als a boot hit my chest. A searing pain shot through my chest. „Go to hell Bastard." one of Tongs friends growled, a Fist got me at my cheekbone. I could taste blood on my tongue while I staggered back. Suddenly I was in the air. The guy choked me – automatically I grabbed one of his fingers and pulled. He screamed. The second guy was there. He missed me by an inch I just bit in his Arm, while the other one got my foot in his pride. He squeaked like a girl. After that the fight was over. The two girls were already gone, the great Tong on the floor bleeding like a cow swine. One of his buddys holding his bleeding upperarm. The other one in my chokehold. I spit out. „If you ever so much as speak to me – I will not hold back. Is that clear." I growled. „Y – Yes. Dont do hur me. Man – I I have no problem with ya." the guy stammered. „I hope so – If you do. You will end up like Tong, believe me." I growled. I simply walked away panting.

I had not planned to get myself in a beating. It would be hard to explain to the teachers. Stupid pride of mine! As soon as I left the backyard my chest startet to ache, my vision became dizzy and my feet wobbly. I hat to sit down for a while. And that was when I heard running steps. Spirits– not even more of Tongs followers! „Tong is so gonna get his shitty head smashed. What the fuck does this triad scumback think he is." what the hell were Lin and Bumi doing here. I could recognize her fuming voice. My right hand was pulsing like crazy, it felt twice it size. At least I could move the fingers, nothing was broken. They simply passed me. I saw Bumi with a walkingstick in his hands. „What the heck! Look at this Lin." the kid shouted. „How did he do this?" Lin asked the shock evindent in her voice – well, if I knew that for myself. „Man that guy is really badass." Bumi was babbling. They returned and this time they saw me scrambling up like an old man. „Whoa Lee. Take it slow man. Fuck – you beat the shit of super badass Tong. Man that is for real dude. Ey – were did you lern this awsome stuff." Bumi babbled and dragged me up. I hissed as he touched my ribs. „Uhh- sorry dude. You pretty hurt, shall we take you to a healer?" The first thought in my mind was that this would cost a fortune, and that my clothes could be damaged. „No – its fine. Im fine. Got worse when I was a kid." I tried to calm the boy who was jumping around like a madman. „Stop playing rough Lee – we can at least bring you home." Lin statet with a frown. She frowned a lot, nearly as much as Yumi.

But Yumis frowns were much cuter I had to admit.

„Ok – Its not far – you know the cellars?" I asked defeated. „The what?" Bumi yelped. „Man – there are just slimy thingys and dusty books." he sounded disturbed. „Nope – I live there from now on." I answered. „Forget it – not in a shape like this." Lin rambled around. „Its really just a few scratches Lin." I tried to chuckle but failed shamefully whincing like a litte girl. „No they are not, and you are bleeding. So we will patch you up – shut it." she commanded. „Yeah bud – thats for sure." Bumi added quite intimidating for his bubbly self. So I let them drag me on. In fact I was so done for I did not even notice where they brought me. Lin spoke to me, even slapped me in the face once but I did barely notice it. I simply wanted to sleep. Finally we got to a house, I should rather call it a mansion. It was big and sturdy built like some kind of fortress. And why for spirits sake were this huge monoliths in the front yard? „Who wants giant boulders before his kitchens window?" I asked baffled. „My mother." Lin answered in a tone that told I was stepping on shallow ice. I preferred to be silent. „Oh – and your mom is ok with you taking beat up strangers in her house?" I blurted out. To my surprise Lin just shrugged. „Yeah – she would not notice anyway." Lin grumbled, she seemed a bit sad. „She just notices Su." she spit out dripping of jealousy. I did not know who this Su was but I highly doubted that Lin was fully neglected by her mother, she seemed much to well bred for this. And after all there could not be any servants, for if there were the heavy iron doors would have been opened. Lin just slumped in a bending stance and pushed the doors open. It was quite impressive. Moment – Beifong – metallbending – a whole chandelier lit up in my head.

„The Fuck – you are the daughter of THE Beifong?" I asked with round eyes. She was a bit annoyed. „Yes I am – you ve got a problem with it Lee?" she asked. „Err – no – why should I?" i responded quickly. „I mean I knew you are old money but I did not think of the Chief of Police." I admitted. „Old Money – Aunty Toph would kill ya for that one." Bumi informed me. „She would also kill you for calling her Aunty, pal." Lin commented casually. Bumi squirmed. „Geez – not literally Bumi." I sighed. „Is that the way to say a proper thank you? OH - I forgot – just everyone has the right to trample on MY feelings." Bumi rambled. That guy truly was hilarious, the interesting thing was that it made you like him even more. „Just calm down please." Lin answered. I was astonished by the large livingroom and the expensive earthkingdom furniture. „So sit down." I was told. „No the couch might get bloody." I protested weakly. Bumi just pressed me down with force – he needed not much of it. „Fuck you Bumi." I sqirmed against his grip. He just laughed his cackling laugh. Not much later Lin came back with some sort of first aid set. She took a piece of cotton out, dreched it in iodine and started cleaning my swollen cheek.

I had to clench my teeth to keep silent, it burned like hell. „Well – at least you need no stitching." Lin stated. „That I could have told you bef – aaahh." I cried. „Bumi you fucking stupid moron. Why the heck are you fumbling on my fucking robes!" I protested. I hated being touched by men, even if there was no valid reason for it. „Keep your hands on you." I fumed. He stepped back. „Ey relax. Your ribs need a proper bandaging. Should i cut them open?" he asked. „Are you crazy – that are my best robes!" I yelped in shock. „Ok – so you get them off yourself or what?" Lin asked raising an eyebrow. „Before I let this guy lay a hand om me – of course. Its nothing personal. I just cant stand guys on me." I explained fighting with my robe. I whinced and cursed, but since they were a bit too large for me I managed to get out of them finally. „W – Whoa." Bumi was escalating again. I realised that in his family big scars had to be something extraordinary. He was a rich kid after all, despite his openmindedness. I had to admit that I had quite the collection.

Two knifecuts on the left ribcage, ten whipmarks on the back and a big scorchmark on the right shoulderblade. It still looked an angry red, just like the other scars. „Where the fuck did you get these cool scars man!" he jumped around. „They are not cool Bumi – they are horrible." Lin snapped. She added quieter. „Sorry for him – he really is the biggest loudmouth in the universe!" she hissed in his direction. „No offense taken." I answered „In fact I am proud of them, shows I aint a sissyboy – right Bumi?" he could do nothing but nodd with a gaping mouth. My left side was a deep, nearly black purple now, the skin nearly torn by the bruises. I really started crying an whimpering like a small kid when Lin patched me up with the expertise of a nurse. I guessed that came with having a cop in your family. Bumi left the room in a rush. „That kid has got a sheltered family right?" I asked Lin after I wiped the tears from my eyes. She chuckled. „Sheltered ist no description – overprotective would be more appropriate." she answered. „His mom took him to school until he was fourteen." she explained with a smug grin. I chuckled,

but I could not keep the bitterness out of my chest. What Bumi thought of as annoying supervision was the thing I wanted most of all. But sure I would never get it, never had the chance to. „But seriously, where did you get this tattoo and err – the scars?" she asked and pointed on the emerald dragon who clawed his way up my biceps. „Ba Sing Se is not all glamour and proper Parks. Does Shangyang district ring a bell?" I replied flatly. Lins eyes widened. „But there it is worse than in the dragonflats." she gasped. „Sign that for sure. Was not a nice place to make a living. But fate is a bitch after all – If I get my grandparents they can get the beating of a lifetime." I was staring daggers at the air. I sighed, no need to poison the air with my words „But cut that. I have some work to do, so I will head back to school. Thanks – err thank you for everything. I owe you both big time I suppose." I even managed a small bow while blushing furious, it had not been often that I had reason to thank anyone besides my Yumi. „You are serious? But why are you so crazy about school. Even if you are from Shangyang you could get every security job in town, I mean. Most officers can not beat three guys like Tong into a bloody mess." Lin admitted. „Right – but I came for another reason. I hope you do not laugh but – I – chrm. Well it sounds kind of childish... And certainly it has nothing to do with you." I stuttered. Lin was just confused, well I would have been too on her side. „I – I want to wear that batch one day. And for that I need a official degree." I answered and pointed on the sign of the republic police force that hung on the wall. Lin did not laugh, she just replied, no abrasiveness in her voice. „It is a great job after all." sie looked determined but also a bit sad. I could sense that becoming a cop was not what she truly desired in the end. But who was I to judge? In the end I did not make it to the door alone. I needed to lay down on the couch, had a cup of jasmine tea with Lin and slept afterwards.

So, that was a rather long one. I hope I will get some reviews for my work XD. Really would appreciate input about where this story should be going, even if I do not promise to take the advice. Greetings TheHood


	3. A dinner and a story

**Chapter three: A dinner and a story**

Damn – why did you have to steal my blanket again Yumi – I murmured and tried to turn. But the disturbing tugging did not go away. I was dizzy and blinked. „What the fucking crap is a shitty hobo like you doin on MY Couch. SUUUUUUUUYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!" In the dim light of dawn I could see a steelplated figure towering over me. Well not exactly – the woman was tiny, even smaller than me, though quite muscular, with broad shoulders and black hair. Oh – and she was furious, gripping me by the collar. I stumbled to my feet. „Ah – I will just." I tried to leave but she shouted over me. „You are not doing one fucking thing. SUUUUUUUUYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN! What have I said about your good for nothing friends!" she rambled. A high pitched voice screamed back. „Shut up Mom! I am listening to MUSIC!" a door slammed. „You dare not come this way young Lady." the Chief of Police thundered, wrapped a metalcable around my torso an threw me on the couch – I yelped in pain as i thudded on my bad side. „If you move – you are a dead man – clear." she snapped and stomped up the stairs."Sujin who is this riffraff on my couch!" she shouted. „Mom – there is no one on the couch." the girl screamed back. „You just want to boss me around – its all because I am a woman – not some guy with tits like you and Lin!" the girl screamed, Stones rumbled and then a silence occured, just disturbed by the girls dramatic sobs an hiccubs. I wondered what Lin was going to do about this. „Mom – what was that? I am studying – and how did Su manage to get some guys in the livingroom while Lee is there?" she asked incredulously. There was a short silence. „What – since when are you taking care of little kids Lin – and why is that guy on my couch!" her mothers voice was quavering slightly.

„Actually Lee is nearly three years older than me mom – and he got pretty beat up at school." she explained and started to whisper. I wondered why Mrs. Grumpy Cop was not yelling at her older daughter. I tried to get myself off the couch and did a splendid job, I not even fell on the floor. But those silly cables were too strong to be torn. You could tie up a full grown Gorrillagoat with this kind of stuff. So I just started to walk to the stairs. „Hey – I want to apologize for the inconveniences Lin. Really – why for spirits sake did you not wake me up!" I asked. The Chief of police arrived first, a simple swing of her Arm and the cable floated through the air like a green tree viper. „Since you are here – you stay for dinner kid." she ordered. The tiny woman simply passed me, I was plain disturbed. One Moment she wanted to throw me all the way to republic city jail and then – I was invited for a dinner? Lin came down afterwards, smiling an ominous smile. „Thats usual." she answered my unspoken question. I eyed her widely. „So – are you two just flirting or do I get some help. I am the one who has worked her butt off today!" Lins mother snapped. This woman certainly had a good sense of humor, while Lin turned an embarrased pink I just chuckled. „Good that my girlfriend did not hear you Cief – just want to keep my face intact a bit longer." I answered scratching my hair. Then i wobbled into the kitchen, my ribs of course did hurt like hell, as did my cheekbone. It was astonishing how fast Lins mother chopped the cabbageleaves into tiny pieces. It was the rumour that Toph Bei Fong was blind – so far I could not notice any kind of handycap in her moves. I just took a knife and started with carrots, celery and some kind of strange root. I am not bad at cooking, in fact I did it for living some time. Lin just watched, she seemed baffled. „What?" I asked her while the knife made its way over the celerygreens. „Where did you learn that?" she asked. I was even faster than her mother.

„A bit out of shape – I worked as a kitchen boy in some chrm... great noodlery. In fact our chicken was called, frograt." I explainded. Lin pouted, while her mother laughed heartily. I poured some sesame oil in the heavy iron pan and broke noodles into boiling water. It seemed that the Chief had decided to leave the cooking to the guest – how very polite of her. „Mom – I made first place in the mocking exams." Lin casually told her Mother while prepairing the dishes. She just smirked. „Hey- thats cool." she shrugged. „just school after all." she answered while her daughters shoulders slumped a litte. I felt the sudden need to punch that woman in the guts – head of class. That really was something to give a hug for, but it seemed the Bei Fong family was not really into the touchy feely stuff. „But today we finally got our Hands on Zolts right hand man. Kuhiro Tong. Snarky bastard." she stated victorious. „Got him beating some of his whores. Well too bad that prostitiution is forbidden by law. That guy will spend some time behind the curtains." she nearly vibrated of exitement while grinning broadly. „Nice job." I stated. „Does that mean his shitthead of a son will no longer attend our school?" Lin piped up. „I hope so – but I highly doubt it Lin. But – have you some problems with this little pain in the ass." her mother suddenly seemed concerned. „No – no I had not." Lin answered. „You are lying young Lady. Why dont you ever get I am smarter than that." the Chief gave her daughter a quite intimidating stare.

„Ok – ok – he tried to bully me. He really did, but I wiped the floor with his sorry ass ok?" she spilled. My theories were confirmed. Toph looked at her daughter wide eyed. Then she chuckled. „Well -thats the spirit. Hope you pounded that buttface for real Linny." she patted her head, while her daughter released a content sigh and seemed to swell of pride. It took some time to finish the simple meal. The Chief and Lin were talking about pro bending, some kind of group earth rumble with different elemets I found out. The world really was crazy. What the hell was so cool about people trying to beat each other up with rocks, watertorrends and Fireballs? Swords and Spears were so much more awesome. It took some years to become a decent bender but a decent swordsman? Yes – decades you are fucking right and even than you had to have the gift to be extraordinary. I know that sounds kind of strange from me, being an airbender and such stuff. But I never chose to be one, remember. The bending ability was just something I got from my father, it was something that formed a connection I did not want – it just made me more like him and that was something I never wanted to be. What made me most furious about it was the fact that I enjoyed bending, I even shortened my already short nights to feel the wind on the roofs of shangyang. I suppose I am kind of a natural but thanks to my fathers cowardice there were not many airbenders left to compare to.

Had that moron not decided to go on a vacation for nearly a century the war between the firenation and the rest of the world might have been a rather short war! Remember, the guy killed the pride of the seven seas when he was a twelve year old kid. If I had his crazy powers, believe me, the triads had seen their last days!

While I was glooming around, just stuffing my mouth with my cooking Lin and her Mother had turned on the radio and listened to „the rise of the conqueror." it was the adventurous tail of a farmersson who was destined to become the first earthking -well it was a bit too far from reality for my taste. Yumi would definitely love this story I feared. They listened intensely and so I was the only one to notice the approach of a further familymember. Suyin screamed protest. Why should someone destroy silky black hair with a big pink ribbon for another reason? The girl was far darker than the rest of the family. In fact she was as dark as an Earthkingdomcitizen from the south, she seemed prettier than her sister. The girl gave me a seductive grin – I really was close to blushing, despite her puffy red eyes.

What the heck, she was not older than fifteen, or maybe sixteen if i were generous. Well – now I understood why the Chief was so strict about Suyin and boys, I could not even blame her for calling me a riffraff. I just got another stoneware plate and leaned back in the chair. Suyin of course inspected me, delicately eating her noodles. „Ah Kid – back to normal again?" her mother asked. She actually sounded feminine without tons of sarcasm dripping out of her mouth. And that drove overaffectionate Suyin to barreling into her mother an hugging the shit out of her. I felt rather expendable and so actually listened to the radio politely looking away from the family fighting a stinging jealousy in my chest. „Su - stop being a little sissygirl." her mother bantered, but she was not being serious, that much even I could hear. „Well – thank you for the Dinner. It seems it is time for me to tug myself in. Tomorrows gonna be a hard day." I sighed. Tommorow would be hell, but I could not afford to miss a singe precious lesson if I wanted to make it in one year.

„Why that Lee? Just relax." Lin laughed. „I would love to – but I do not want to get up before daybreak. Its a long way to school, at least for me." I answered with a twinkle. „You dont seriously..." Lin sighed. „You are worse than my..." she did not finish that statement – but I think I caught who she meant. I just rolled my eyes. „Chief, it was nice to make your accquaintance. My Ladies – I wish a pleasant evening." I answered with the raspiest voice I could muster. „Whats with this Lady bullcrap Mom?" Lin asked her mother smilieng mischievous. „Seriously kid – If you say the fucking L word again I will launch you all the way to my proper parents. And believe me Gaoling is quite the flight – got me." she bitched, what by all ninetinine hells did I do wrong? I just made a quiet exit. Lin at least followed me to the door. Ich had finished the stairs as she cleared her throat. I halted. „Whats up?" I asked and turned around slowly. The daylight faded and now I realized that I might have a problem finding the way back to school. Of course that was my problem, it would be ungrateful to ask Lin for the way. „Uh – nothing really. But, I just wanted to emphasize that you have left quite the impression. My Mom really does not hold anything against you but she just is so damn mean." she mumbled embarrassed. „I know. Dont think I can t deal with a bit of humor." I answered and swayed out of the Beifongs frontyard.

„Goodnight Lin. See ya tomorrow." I finished. „Goodnight." I heard with the closing sounds of the big Metaldoors. I followed the ill lit street into town. I suspected being in come kind of suburb. The rich and famous tended to live away from the rest of humantiy and I wanted to bet that even the plainspoken Bei Fongs were no exception of this rule. I soon noticed I was right about them, the houses became smaller, as did the frontyards. I was tired and walked on and on. But of course I did not see something familiar. It was cold outside, the autumn knocked at the citys gate and the first Leechenuts started to ripen as I noticed when one of the little fruits hit my head. I did not know who could have been so silly as to plant this trees in alleys. This street would soon turn itself into a slippery mess of smelly, squashed fruit. As I walked the streets started to fill slowly as I reached the less proper parts of republic city. I definetly was lost now – well that I finally admitted as I entered the harbour district. Sailors, criminals, whores and orderly citizends were bustling around everywhere, despite it was late in the night. The moon hung in the sky dipping the whole scenery in a fairy white light. I indeed had to catch my rattling breath like an old geezer, how degrading was that?

So I walked down a wooden peer and leaned myself against one of the big Mangrovetrunks that had been hammered in the bottom of Yue Bay to hold the ships in line. Here at least no one bothered me, trading ships were not that interesting for most people. I simply slept away the rest of the night, nearly waking because of the chilly air that found a way through my robes. When I wiped the morning dew out of my face I wondered if I would get a real cold. It had been al long time since I had slept on the streets. My body felt battered, but nevertheless I got up. Not that I was really motivated to do so. I headed for the trainstation, and after swallowing my pride and asking a handful of people I surprisingly got there. From here on it was not that difficult to find the school, while stuffing my growling stomach with fresh potatobread I bought off a bakery on the way. I arrived just in time and prepared myself. Falling down the cellarstairs was a explainable excuse for my beaten up face.

But what should I do about my left hand. The bloodied knuckles could not come from falling down some stairs. If I just had, something to bandage my whole arm. I just sighed, I had to get over with this. After all nobody had seen me beating Tong up – if Bumi could keep his mouth shut of course. I hoped for him that he could. Teenagers and children eyed my with gaping mouths as I made my way to the blackboard. They made room at once I stepped near them, all thanks to the black eye of mine I supposed. First class – no fucking way. There was a subject called air nomad history? But there werent even any airnomads around any more! Why bother with a fucking, dead culture? I sighed, thanks Avatar – of course you needed to torment innocent children with crazy things. Honestly who for spirits sakes, wants to shave his whole head every day an wear sille blue arrows on the fronthead. And why did Avatar Aang, being so nomadish after all found a family? Werent monks meant to life in seclusion from the world? I set myself into movement and arrived, at least we had not to learn Nothern watertribe tongues! I guess that would have finally droven me mad – when the „wets" started babbling in their own language no one could get a clue. The were just doing as much grunting noises as horny oostrich horses and that meant something for sure. I stepped in the front of the classroom, face blank an back straight, or at least I hoped so. I was not the first, nearly the whole class was there. Bumi of course was still missing. Lin on the other hand leaned against the wall and stared in the air. As I appeared whispering arouse. Tong and his two buddies were nowhere to be seen. A malicious smile started forming on my lips. That litte buttface would not show up so soon again I supposed.

„Morning." I answered dryly, I was in no mood for big talks. In fact I found the peppiness of my classmates sickening, I just wanted to sleep. I would not be able to for a whole day I tried to steel myself for this. „Hey – I didnt think you would make it for real." the girl admitted. And if I was right there were Shu Lee and her followers giggling and seizing me like a piece of meat. That was exactly the sort of bitchy women I simply could not stand. I gave them the fiercest stare I could muster. „Ey– whats up man? Hear your hanging with Boomer." some other guy asked me, he screamed watertribe, despite his amber eyes. Small and bulky he was, with a tan as dark as polished wood. „School and what is your name." I asked friendly. Suddenly a lot of people stood around me, I could not breath. I remembered another crowd - of drunken, smelly men. Men standing in a backyard, screaming and shouting.

„Kill him Kid. Smash this motherfuckers skull! „ „Come on you gotta win or I ll fucking kill you!" Even the thoughts of that night made me clench my fists tightly. I felt sweat forming everywhere, there was a rough bat in my hands, I was trembling and afraid. I could se paniced, eyes looken out of a bloodsmeared face. No Lee – not today. I reminded me that I did not kill that kid, even if it was not far from it. Yes I did break his skullbone but it healed. I – I definitely had seen him some months later! I simply must have seen him on that street. I pushed my way through the crowd that was forming, shutting their noises out. I breathed heavily. „Man – I am talkin to you. Fuck, are you crazy or what?" the boy asked disturbed, waving his arms through the air like a lunatic. What had I to say, the blood rushed in my cheeks, which startet to get burning hot. „Just leave me fucking be kid. No one asked for your shitty comments." I hissed, my voice dripping of venom. The boy actually backed off, while everyone was giving me an astonished look. They soon startet wispering about the crazy guy from Ba Sing Se. I did not bother, my heart was still pounding against my chest, I wished Yumi were here.

She would make the fear go away, she always did, as I did with hers. As much as I wanted, I was not able to even apologize for my behavior, it went against everything that I had been taught. I really was thankful when the teacher appeared. He was one of the air alcolythes I assumed. I was surprised to see Bumi walk next to him, both of them were chatting idly. I had to ask Lin why her friend was so buddy buddy with one of the avatars baldies! Could it be? Avatar Aang was said to have children, at least as far as I knew. Well – like hell it would ask him about being the son of the avatar. I was puzzled, if he was my little brother – then how should I behave? I cursed myself for not even spending a single thought on something that important. In fact I always did picture my... the avatar as a bachelor ladiesman. Of course there were stories of him being married to the queen of the south but – honestly the people of Ba Sing Se also say that the Earthking is an earthbender second to none. And this whimpy fellow did not even look like one believe me – that much I had seen at the peace festival that was held for the thirtiest anniversary of the four nation contracts.

„Yo Lee- why the heck arent you home bro?" before a second thought occured I punched him against the shoulder. „Stop broing me kiddo or you get one." I snapped. The word bro did sting in my chest, a tiny part of me even wanted to hug this Idiot. „Young Sir- I must protest against such outrageous behavior against the oldest son of avatar Aang himself." the alcolythe said waving a raised finger against me and against Lin. Even though the shaved head, the round glasses and the slim body, clad in bright orange robes did seem hilariousm but there was something about thes man that made me bite my tongue. Lin was giggling silently while I tried to give her an intimidating stare, it did not bother the girl the least. „And you – watch your sharp tongue, too Lady Bei Fong." the teacher said. Then he gave his fingerwaves to some of the other students. The curious thing was that they all seemed to like that odd man. We entered the classroom and at least I was baffled. There was just a room. No board, no chalk, just lofty cushions to sit on. Some mobiles hung from the ceiling, the big windows were framed by long, red and orange curtains. Fascinating ornaments covered walls and ceiling. The students took their places, the seemed interested. So I just plopped down into the Lotus position, meditation was a vital part of bending. Without proper meditation you can not focus enough to bend, it was not some airbender only thing, believe me. Furthermore my ribs were not under pressure if I kept my torso straight and that meant a lot less pain.

Some of my classmates, especially Bumi were not able to sit like this. In fact Bumi simply stretched himself about four cushions and grinned at the teacher. „Good Morning I wish to all of you my studends." the soft voice of the man rang through the air. „Good morning Ting." the students roared in unison. I was disturbed, just Ting – no title, not even a tiny Mr.?

„As I promised last week I brought some fried Bamali-barks. So." his face was lit with a childish glee I envied. Some studends even whistled – it seemed that guy was really popular with the kids. Lin jus sat next to me, her legs stretched out, she had set her brow in a determined frown. „It seems you do not like jolly guy." I stated. „Nope – he is so endlessly proper and educated and detached." she whined. „And he always thinks I am bad company for Tenzin." it slipped out silent and angry. I rose my eyebrow – but she did not elaborate further, mainly because the teacher gave out the wiry looking brown bark. Even I got a piece, a really big one. „One for the sore eye." the man said with a warm smile on his face. Even I did smile back – damn the spirits, this city was turning me into a softie. He raised his hands. „So while we eat. Does someone read out the story of Bhulang and the white Bear?" he asked. A plain looking girl rised her hand quickly, togheter with some other kids. Most of them looked rather bookish. Of course the undwordly culture of the air nomads did hold an atraction for this kind of people. The girl took out a scroll and started reading with a clear voice. I took a bite of the bark. A spicy, nevertheless sweet taste filled my moth. That stuff was really good. And of course I was hungry again. When you grow up in Shangyang you are always hungry. While the most people were still chewing on their smalles pieces I had wolved down all of it in less than a minute. Even Lin was astonished. „What? I am hungy." I explained whispering. „Geez, you eat as fast as uncle Sokka – and nearly as disgusting!" she rumbled. I decided to listen to the story:

_And so the young monk followed the footprints that disturbed the peace of his garden. The claws that ripped the holy koi from its pond, hate filled his heart was as he groped his heavy staff and strode on in fury. From the temple he started walking until the sun laid herself to rest. He did not dare to disappoint his brether, his abbot and so he curled beneath the road to gain some rest his heart in storm. The wind stroke him gently and with the morning breeze the monk sat up. Still his eyes gazed at the path that mighty claws laid for him. For days he followed, through the rain, storm and heat. Always on the search for the wild animal that stole the holy fish. He passed many lands on his way – met people good and ill. He gained many names and forgot them again. His arms became strong, his skin the dark of whithering stone. Wherever the tracks lead him he found poverty and illness. And Bhulang always had a kind word for those in need, and many ill were cured by his hands. He brought peace and stilled the spirits that troubled the villagers and where he left was regarded as a good man. Nevertheless he followed the tracks determined to kill the animal that slew the precious spirit fish. And the years passed by and laid heavily on Bhulangs back, he bowed, his hair white as the winter snow and his skin wrinkled from thousand worrys._

_Still he chased the animal whose clawprints seemed to mock him. His arms became weak his legs weary of walking. As he wanted to rest on a wide hilltop the bushes finally parted and a giant white bear stood before him, his feet the mighty paws the monk had seen for so many years engraved in dust and stone. Bhulang dropped his staff for he was to weak to wield it any more. „Are you happy bear? Are you happy you defeated me?" the old man whailed, tears running down his ancient cheeks. The bear just stood there and stared out of deep black eyes. „Dont you want to feast on my bones as you did with the sacred spirit? Do at least punish me for my failure." he screamed, feeling desperate at the end of his stony road. The bear just watched him and lowered his head. He spoke his voice deep and smooth as a running river. „So that was the reason for our journey Bhulang?" the bear turned on his heels, the wind rustling through its long fur, disappearing slowly in the wind. The old monk sat on the street and laughed happily." the girl finished. _

There was a silence in the classroom and I felt a lump in my throath. It was a story that held a mighty truth, though I doubted that I understood it fully. „So – now my students. Let us discuss what we can learn from this story." Ting said. „For today I want to start with somebody I had not the pleasure to get to know before." It took me a short while to notice he looked at me. I suddenly was speechless. Ich swallowed heavily, nearly suffocoating from the constricted feeling in my throat. „Err – yeah. I – suppose we learn that the things we do are the things that matter. And – not the things we think about doing?" I stuttered. Bumi was grinning while the bookish fellows stared at me like I would stare at a pink oostrich horse. The acolyte thought about my answer, he seemed pleased and not pleased at once. „Yes – indeed thus is true. But, do you have any different Ideas." he asked the crowd. Of course other Ideas were brought up. The bookish girl trew around some Gurus names, and talked about interpretations I was neither able to follow, nor interested in. „See – you are the poetry guy Lee." Lin poked me on my shoulder. I just rolled my eyes at her antics. Bumi indeed had fallen asleep again, or at least it looked so, and he was not the only one. Four other guys were curled up in the cushions, while the rest of the class listened to the explanations of Ting. The man surely knew his air nomad lore. And much to my surprise, many of their mantras werent the senseless shit I thought they would be.

Authors note: 

So some personal words about my story. Yes Lee definitely has a tendency to be aggressive, violent even. Yes there will be no Lin shipping with my OC. Aaand yes the Bei Fongs will play a really important role in the path of this story, especially Lin. To answer one question that would torture me – no Aang is not THAT big an asshole, he does not know he has another son, but of course Lee does think otherwise, who could blame him.

Still hoping for some feedback, have a nice weekend.


	4. Interlude:A Declaration of war

**Interlude: Declaration of war**

The night had started crawling out of the west and with the sundown the man was about to finish his job. He was a man with many names and even more scars. A warrior who had seen too many battlefields. His green eyes ware dull as seaweed and cold as stone. He took a deep pull out of his pipe, hanging out of his mouth. He wore a broad scarf around his neck, to cover the prominent strangulationmarks from the garotte that had once almost ended his existence. He wore black cottongloves, and was also clad in the blackened uniform of the Earthkingdom army, strawhat and all. He was tall and muscular. Nobody crossed Dead Man Wang Qui, and nobody could tell of a job he had not finished.

So he would do it – tenthousands yuan were quite the money. It must come from somewhere up in the cityhall, who else would dare to bid so much gold for the head of Arja. That bitch after all was the woman of the Lord Yakone, the king of Republics growing underbelly. The house he observed was one of the finest Restaurants of the City. Kuangs Quisine and like every Thursday Yankones bitch would come here to await her husband for dinner. The loud rattling sound of a satomobile was the signal he needed. He snorted in awe. What had the times been back in the war – where the only steamdriven things were the tankes of the firenation. Back in the war a man could have lived a live – with all that belonged to it. Raping, killing and looting, things a man nowadays had little occasions left to. His calloused hand closed around the heavy stoneheaded hammer.

Finally the exiting part would begin. He casually strode in direction of the car, watching the bulky watertribe warrior exiting the satomobile. He opened the door for a woman clad in bright, blue silk, she was a beauty of mixed origins. The porcelaine skin of the firenation mixed with green earthnation eyes and delicate features that could belong into fairytale. Dead Man Wang Qui was unmoved by this sight, the woman obviously flirting with her supervisor. He was ready to strike. He stomped his foot, and with a deafining crack the whole car was speared by a giant stonneedle. His hand flew out of his travelingbag. The green Hammerhead shining in the afternoon sun. He charged The warrior was fast. He pushed the shocked woman in the direction of the hotel. He was too slow, the fists of the assasin clenched as he willed his chi to command the pebbles that shot at the warrior, splintering into many shrapnells. He heard the gurgling sound of a man suffocoating in his own blood.

„Nothing personal buddy." he chuckled as he looked in the pleading eyes of the once strong man. Arja the fair did not look fair anymore, she screamed out of the top of her lungs, her body trembling violently. Shouting was to be heard, he had to be quick. He rose his arms and encaved the poor woman in stone until just her had was sticking out. „P-Plleaassee- ha- have m-mercy." she cried sobbs wracking her body. A almost genuine grin appeared on the mans face as he towered over the defenseless woman. He was hard as a rock, as he rose the hammer and enjoyed a moment of absolute power. With the force of his muscled arm the hammer came down, again and again, disfiguring the once beautiful head into a bloody mass of flesh and bones. With a bloodstained face the man grinned, releasing something that could be called a moan.

He placed the three pai cho tiles carefully, delicately finishing his work. A white lotus, a black tower and the ever burning flame. He went into the middly of the street, from afar hearing the sirens of the police. He got in a horsestands and ripped open the street, causing even more destruction. He looked down into the muddy sewer who contained the filth of a metropolis. And down He jumped, disappearing in the darkness – it would take some years until the Death Man reappeared in Republic City, if he then still was the dead Man.

So, really need some feedback on this. You still consider this stuff K or K+; Really do not want to rate up to M before it is necessary. I plan on carrying the story on with this kind of Interludes, what do you guys think of it? Still wavering about the focus, family affairs or triads - dang that is a harsh one, could need some tips about it.


	5. The Chairmans business

**Chapter four: The Chairmans business **

It was unbelievable, three weeks I was visiting the four nations elementary school now. My bruises had turned from black, to violet and from violet to yellow, the rib did not hurt any more and, sadly – two days ago Tong had returned to school. It had been difficult to tell the Sifu Hinamoto what really happenend on my first day. The man was a late student of the legendary swordmaster Piandao of Yukihiko and just to mention it, a full fleged Professor of the Ba Sing Se University. He just chuckled at my embarrassed form, patted my shoulder and stated that some people needed to be taught some respect. But he did not give me a break from my tutor job. In fact he watched with a evil grin as I made it painful through the katas in front of an impressed class.

Well – everyone besides Bumi was impressed. The most of the kids were no real swordsmen after all. Bumi was an exception, sword practice and sports in fact were the only things besides silly jokes and art he excelled at. Besides my tutor job, all days were filled with learning. I had a permanent headache the first two week, but up till know my head was adapting to the steady stream of knowledge that I hammered into it. Lin and Bumi – in fact the only people from my class who would talk to the mad guy from Ba Sing Se without nearly wetting their pants - called me a crazy as hell catogator for it. Well – Lin at least was shitting bricks in a porcelaine chamber pot. She went nearly as crazy as I did, in fact that girl could do the exams any moment, even if the end of the year was still more than six months away. Her annoying sister on the other hand was in steady pursuit for me, it seemed the storys that were told about me made me quite the bad boy in her puppyeyes.

And even if she was young, she seemed far from inexpierieced if it came to boys – much to my horror. Every guy in her term turned a deep red when she did as much as look at him, and behind upheld hands the skills of bitchy Bei Fong were something that was talked about I assumed. What else could be the reason for guys three years older than her to hang out with such a „little" girl? And why would these guys suddenly have their leave when Lin was around. In fact I wondered how her mother could tolerate this behavior. The kid was barely marrying age after all. But that was not my business and so I kept my mouth shut and avoided little Su as much as I could. At the moment I listened to Bumi, who was bragging with his newest conquest – a girl who worked in a noodlehouse and was „really skilled in noodlework" that joke was so bad I could not even laught, even with Bumi nudging me with his ellbow and cackling like a maniac. At least Lin was not here, so I had not to tear them apart like little children.

In fact the girl had started to act strangely aggressive when the topic came to relationships, and I had formed a theory about it. There was this oblivious guy called Tenzin. He seemed to live on airtemple island, too. Whenever Bumi told jokes about the little stick in the ass – Lin would frown and growl at him like a pissed wolf-buffalo. Now I exited my room and went into the dojo. I had a lesson to teach, and despite my worn and cheap clothing the students had quite the respect when it came to Lee- Sensai. Actually this petty title did make my heart trob a little faster. I formally bowed to the class, and the class bowed back – a ritual as old as the world itself. Sifu Hinamoto was not with me today – for the first time I noticed. He had business to attend at the town hall – whatever the guy hat to do with politics. He seemed quite interested in this stuff and when I was cleaning the dojo he often started telling me things. So I had gotten quite the insight in the complicated machinery that ruled the united republic. In fact I wondered that something that complicated could keep up witch simple monarchys.

There were four councilmen, chosen by the leaders of the four nations. They built the head of council and were the faces printed in the newspapers. Of course the counilmen were people in favour of the current leaders of the four nations – except councilman Sokka, that guy was here from the first hour and it seemed that the architect of Republic City would not step down from his comfortable seat, just because the new Chief of the South was no fan of his. And of course, the avatar also sat in the council. Much more important than the councilmen were the vast numbering secretarys and officials that worked out everything the councilmen decided. They were the sharpest advocats of the four nations, paid with a fortune that would be called outrageous in any other place of the world.

But for example since two years Republic city had a radio station – no other place in the world had one. „So – at first fifty times waiting hawk – thirteen leaves swaying in the wind and eight times the stabbing Cranefish!" I ordered. Bumi whined and some other students did so, too. I would be damned if I trained them as soft as the Sifu. Those kids were here to learn somethin. I also gripped my wooden sword, feet at shoulders width, weight shifted on the left forefood. Hands raised, I struck fast leveling the sword to the height aof my abs. I breathed out, raised it again and inhaled. „Breathing technique Chang – most fighters die because the are yapping like a red snapper on the beach." I snapped. I did not know why the obese kid even was here. He obviously hated sword practice and he was so bad at it one could not believe it. But he was a nice guy, kind and generous. Because of that he was accepted in the team, though he did not much besides bringing, dumplings and water for the other guys. „Y- Yes Senpai." he answered and continued the listless swinging of his wooden blade. While the others were barely warmed up Chang was dripping of sweat after the waiting hawks. Swaying in the wind was rather difficult, I myself had not perfected the technique in the eyes of Hinamoto.

But no one ever used that silly move. You drew your blade before the fight, not while charging at the opponent, and far less you did sheath it again after cutting him down. As I said – I hated Swaying in the wind but Hinamoto liked it because of the „fluid beautiy" of the motions. In fact the only student who could to it decently was Bumi. The rest would have cut a couple of fingers off if they had used real blades. Well - I had to admit that even my fingers would not be of much use afterwards, had I used real dragonsteel. The stabbing cranefish instead was a standard move, thrusting the blade forward from above the head, direktly in the opponents throath. My cranefish was even better than the one of Hinamoto, wich filled me with a childlike glee. „Pair up like always – Bumi, to me." I commanded. „O – geez Lee, not again." he whined. I went directly into the stumbling tiger, turning with a lightly bowed arm I got him at the knees. With a loud thud Bumi went down. „I am your fucking senpai Bumi – so dont fucking geez me!" I growled while he lay on the ground. „Oww – fuck man. You are even more violent then Lin. Seriously man – you need to learn how to chill out." he whined and stumbled back on his feet.

„loose fight, I want to see legwork, so stop towering around Shin." I pointed at the big boy who was nearly two heads bigger than me. „Yes Senpai." he anwered with a deep voice I would never have. Bumi charged, his forceful assault threw me back, I stumbled. Dang why must that kid be at least fifteen stone more muscle than me! I dodged his next furious strikes. „Clashing swords are slow swords, so get a move on Chang." I said to the fat boy who could do nothig but back away and parry. He panted heavily. I danced a bit with Bumi, after his first burst of strenght I shoved him trough the dojo. He moved similar to me – but not nearly as lightfooted. „Move faster." I said smiling. „You never get me if you are as clumsy as Lin after Bending practice." I chuckled while the tip of his blade stopped barely a finger in front of my face. I swatted It away, one sidestep and a little chop on his larynx. „Dead again." I stated.

„Man – you just hop around like dad and tenzin! How do you do that? I dont get it." Bumi shook his head. Careful Lee- I reminded myself. „Do not wonder simply do it Bumi. If you think about moving it will not work – really." I explained. He sighed. „Thats the same stuff dad always babbles about." He was furious. „But I aint a fucking airbender." he hissed and came at me. I though our swords would break. It seemed Avatar Aang was disregarding not only one son. He went all out and because he could muster as much power in his swings as I could, if not even more - I really had to dance. He finally gave up, panting and dripping of sweat. „That was a fight." Shin clapped his hands. The other kids had mostly finished their work. „So – I was allowed to add some extra exercises in the plan." I answered and lay down the blade. „Shin, would you please step forward." the big guy did as I said. „Today I will show you that a warriors strength is not always his strength." I spoke calmly while Shin swallowed hard. „Knock me down Shin." I commanded quitely. He just eyed me with big eyes. „Err – what Senpai?" he was so baffled he forgot his unusually good manners. I rolled my eyes. „Just break my nose Shin." I grinned.

He swallowed again, balled his monstrous Fist, set on a determined look and punched, I leaned forward, he missed, left palm under his armpit, head down, right hand around right tight and short pull, he thundered on the floor on his back. In fact I had picked Shin not just because he was the strongest, but also because he was a guy who naturally fell on his feet. Everyone else who had not done some throws and grips before could have been killed by this. Or at least gotten serious concussions in his head. Shin wheezed. The class looked astonished. „So, that is a simple throw." I answered. Bumi grumbled. „Did you really have to throw poor Shin overhead, could you not just have take the sideversion."

The guy did know something about barehanded fighting – it was not wonder. Bumi was the nephew of Master Sokka, the man who inherited the sword of Piandao the great! I held out my hand and the big guy came to his feet again. „So – Now it is your turn Shin, and the other watch me closely." Shin blinked, then I struck, he just groped my arm, and clawed his other hand at my sash and threw me over his head like a little kid. I nearly felt like I was flying. Sailed a good two and al half strides through the air, tried to turn myself and rolled over the floor, still my right shoulder hurt a bit. I got to my feet again. „Thats it Shin." I bowed. „So – you have seen it and now, wo will go on the mats an you will train the move. I will correct if its necessary." I explained. So we started and it was quite funny to see Bumi throwing the whole team with the efficency of a well trained doorman. After that I had to finish the lesson, most oft the team were battered.

But there was the local School competition ahead in one month and I was determined to make this kids a blade that cut through to the golden fan – do not ask my why Chairman Sokka did create that silly price! So I started cleaning up the dojo before I was left alone with my history chores. That at least I thought. Bumi seemed not to go home like usual. „Whats up." I ansked. „Uh – well man I am just really err sorry dude. Just forgot how serious you take this senpai stuff." he laughed an scratched his head. I just sighed. „Yeah – whatever, you are forgiven. In fact I was never pissed." I grinned. „Ey – thanks bro. But I wannaletyouteachmemovinlikeafrigginairbender." he shot out. I did not catch it. „What Bumi?" I answered. „I wannaletyouteachme – moving." he squeezed out of his lungs. I really was surprised. „Ok – but Pal, I really do not know when I should do this. I am working from the seventh hour after midnight to the eights before." I shook my head. I really wanted to help him, but when should I do it. Bumi spent some moments in thoughtful silence. „Ey Lee. I could do the calligraphy and art homeworks for you. Than you would have time." he answered grinning. I just dropped my jaw. Bumi volunteered to work? Even to painting work? He was second in arts, really talented if you ask me, but he just was not interested in it any more.

He thought of paintings as childrens stuff, I was the last one to criticize him for this. My pictures definitely looked like the ones of little kids. After all you can not be a natural to everything, right? „You would do that? Bumi – is some girl in this?" I asked him mockingly. „O my beautiful Lee, of course you my dear princess." he swooned, I got ready to punch him if he got jumpy. „Fuck you." I snarled. Bumi just laughed like a madman. „Dude – let me tell ya somethin. The Ladies think your cute as fuck man – just do not make a fuzz about being touched. Or are you – err one of the – ahm ill guys ya know?" he rised his eyebrows. I just started laughing until tears streamed out of my eyes. That guy was a killer sometimes! „Man – fuck no. In fact I have a girl back in Ba Sing Se. She will come when I got a job and a flat." I managed to choke out, while I was breathing. Bumi seemed startled for a moment. „And how does she look like. C mon you have a photo right." he nudged my into the ribs. Bumi was exited like a little child at Yangchens festival.

„Nope- do you know what a photograph costs in Ba Sing Se Bumi, in fact, do you know that one silly Photo costs four weeks of a workers payment." I stated serious. Bumi eyed me in wonder. „What? Come on man – thats just a couple of yuan." he joked. „Yeah – the kind of money that used to feed me for a whole month Laddie." I griped. Bumis mouth gaped. „Yep – you are a rich fancy- pants guy." I stated. „So, while I do not have a photograph you will have to believe me." I grinned. „So – has she big boobs, hows the ass looking, something to grab?" I swallowed a remark or two. „Well – do you want to know or not? If you do shut that shithole of yours." I nagged. To my surprise Bumi indeed was silent. „Her name is Yumi Adachi – fire nation family. Her grandmother came to Ba Sing Se some decades ago. Well – she is the most beautiful person I had the privilege to know." a stared in the air before I got a hold on myself. Geez I was no teenage girl, wasnt I? „But that of course ist just my opinion. She is slim, but rather strong built for a girl. Comes from growing up in Shangyang and not going into Brothels I guess." Bumi could hear the pride in my voice.

„About the tits, she is a normal girl so – like some oranges?" I really had never measured her breasts why should I ? Touching them was nice but for me size was not really the matter? „And they are not hanging, that I have to add. Skin is even paler than mine, the Lips red, when she does not use inkpaste. She also is as broad as I am, from the back, of course more butt than me." I was thinking hard, what was important for the Image. „ And the face? Without a decent face its no fun." Bumi grinned. „Right. There was something I forgot, thanks Bumi. So, prominent cheekbones, broad jar but nevertheless delicate. Her nose was straight, but has been broken some times. So now it is a bit crooked, really gives her some bad girl charm if you ask me. But of course Yumi makes a fuss about it every time I mention it." I chuckled at the memory of Yumi, setting half the kitchen ablaze, while rambling about my insensitivity. Bumi simply stared at me. „Hair of course as black as mine, but she keeps it short, just down to her shoulders, mostly in some Kind of bun, or ponytail. Oh and her eyes are golden, the color of nobitily. I guess there was some Firelords Bastard among her ancestors. The Hands and feet are really small. And yeah that was it." I finished rubbing my neck.

I definitely had not done my girlfriend justice, but on the other hand, I was not good at such sappy crap. „And how old is she?" Bumi asked. I was startled. In fact I only remembered her Birthday – and that just because it was after the New Years Night. We never celebrated Birthdays, thank the spirits Yumi also thought this was unecessary. „I dunno." I laughed. Bumi gasped. „What? You fucking kiddin me bro! All girls kill you if you forget birthdays and anniversarys. I have got a big sister and Kya nearly kills ME whe her BOYFRIENDS forget her Birthday!" I smiled. „Well- as I said Yumi is no prissy girl." I must have stared in the nothingness again because Bumi chuckled. „You have got it bad Lee- really you have." I blinked. „But what ever you do, do not marry to fast." he lectured. „Its no good – really my parents know a lot of people who did this wrong. Just remember Uncle Sokka. The poor guy has to stick out with his wife even though they do barely speak with each other." Bumi was serious. „We were together like – puh three years or so. We lived together for two. Sounds like married for me, despite the spirits mumbo jumbo." I answerd while I really was astonished by this fact I had realized a few seconds ago. Bumis eyes were bulging.

„Ok – and why is she not here?" he asked. I sighed, thanks for reminding. „Because she has her grandmother to take care of, and that old hag can not sleep in a cellar." I griped. „Ok – well, that sucks." Bumi answered. „So – now I should keep going, Mom is going to kill me if I am late for dinner." he shrugged. „Not that she will do me any harm." I just locked eyes with him „Bumi – get your lazy butt out of the dojo." I commanded. The kid listened without a word. I finished my job and then went into the library, in which I fell asleep huddled over a copy of Hung Lus „History of the Earthern Empires".

I had work to do.I finished the last bites of the cold riceballs that were my breakfast. It was the eight hour and no one was to be seen – not even Mr. Wong. Mr. Wong was always early. Then I noticed that it was weekend. Of course nobody worked on the seventh day, despite me. I thought about going into the library like I did the last weekends. It was then that I heard steps outside. I was disturbed, the school was as silent as a graveyard. At least on weekends. Maybe finally some people were in for a burglary. So I hurried down the stairs. I took my sword from my back and drew the blade. It was straight, double edged and one and a half feet long. A classical shorsword, with a simple roung guard. The blade was three fingers with, and hammered out of dragonsteel. The surface of the blade looked like a grey lake, whose surface was rippled by black waves. The handle consisted of ebony, but I had decided that a simple leatherwrap was a lot better. It made the weapon look cheap and that had always been of advantage. I hurried up, the steps were in the mainhall now. I entered from a side entry. „Whos there?" I yelled, my hand tightening around the grip of my blade. „Hey Le – monkey feathers, what are you doing with a sword?" I relaxed as soon as I saw the familiar silhouette of Bumi.

„Are you ill Bumi? It is weekend and you are at school." I was dazzled by his sudden appearance. „Yeah, you should thank me for my heroism Lee. Today we are going to have fun and you – Mr. Grumpy face are not doing anything against it!" Bumi bellowed. I was kind of flattered, but I had physics to do, and Earthkingdom literature research. „But." I started. „No fucking buts Lee. And besides my mother wants to get to know the crazy tutor who beats her beloved son black and blue every week." he stated. I swallowed, upset mothers were nothing I liked dealing with. „What – you little sneaky bastard." I hissed „If you want to become a fighter then you need to fight, idiot. So do not send your Mommy at me!" Bumi just cackled. „See – that guy is as grumpy as auty Toph at her red days Uncle!" I eyed him sharply. „What the heck are you up to Bumi." I snarled. A hearty laugh could be heard from behind one of the mighty coloums of the main hall. It was the deep voice of a man, who did stumble into the view, clutching his belly. Now it was my time to drop my Jaw. I recognized the man even if I had never before seen him. That was no one different than Chairman Sokka Son of Hakoda of the Yupik tribe. He wore plain blue watertribe clothes, armwraps, footbindings and stuff. The hair stuffed into a tight wolftail. He catched his breath and got up – he was tall, broadshouldered and rather heavy built. And I was flushing like al little kid.

„ItsreallyagreathonortomeetyouSir. Ahh Chairman." I babbled, looking embarrassed on my short blade. „Pipe down buddy." the big man said calmly. „Dang Bumi, here you go." he sighed while he pulled his left out of his pocked, twelfe fucking yuans! My hand shot fort and grabbed Bumis, ich pressed the finger togeter as strong as I could. He was whincing. „Well Bumi, if that money pains you that much I will take the pain from you." I stated triumphant. As soon as I release his hand the yuans fell right into my left hand and were in my pocket an instant later. The chairman just grinned. „You should pick of your sword." he said, as he held it in his hands his eyes widened. „Spirits – is that dragonsteel? Man how old is that thing. It looks ancient – like at least two hundred years." his blue eyes were sparkling as he swung it expertly through the air. Bumi looked astonished. „Dragonsteel – is that not the stuff that takes half a year to make?" he asked. „Yep – reason for nobody putting that much work into a sword anymore, since there are running around more and more metalbenders." Sokka stated. „Thanks for killing the blacksmiths off Toph." he joked. „But how das a kid like you come to something like this, I mean, you could buy a small house for this." I staggered as if hit by a wall of bricks. I was shocked. I always knew that a sword like the one Sifu Kanto passed to me was expensive – but that expensive! Anyways – I would never have sold the legacy of my old master. It was his sword – the sword he had gotten from his father. I swallowed down my greed. A little voice in my head was singing. You could buy a ticket for Yumi – she could be here next mooonth, next mooonth! I forced it away, a man without priciples was no man at all! „This sword is the blade of my master, and of his master. I could not sell something like this. So – no you will not get it Sir." I spoke in ernest. The Man punched the air.

„Too bad – it would have fitted great into my collection. I am always short on shortswords!" he laughed. I felt reminded. Yes – that was a Yumi joke at its best, just that the dark, hard face of the Chairman did not look cute at all. I smiled a bit. I took my Sword out of Master Sokkas hand. „So what have you planned Bumi?" I asked him, feeling a bit uncomforable. I was not sure what I would do if I had to face my father today. Maybe I would do something I regretted my whole life, not even revenge on the Avatar was worth a police carrier. It was not worth rotting in jail for the rest of my life, and that I supposed I would, if I challenged him to duel. No – there had to be a proper way to do it, I just needed to wait patiently until the time to strike came. And when it was there I would strike fast and I would strike hard. Bumi was grinning. „Surprise buttsex." I nearly started vomiting. The chairman and Bumi laughed at my displeasure. „Which sick bastards are joking about this kind of stuff – get your shit together guys." I whined. „Thats more like the proper tone." The Concilman concluded. „But no, we are not visiting some gentlemens clubs. In fact Bumi and I were in for our monthly feast and he imagined it would be fun to have you with us." Sokka answered. „What do you think Bumi – Watertribe or Firenation?" he was stroking his Goatee.

„Firenation I had plenty, so I suppose some Watertribestuff might be good." I answered. Bumi was babbling something about a certain Kuangs Cuisine to have the hottest waitresses. „Bumi, not the whole world is about women." I sighed. His Uncle eyed me surprised, his eyes war sharp as blades. My hero did not disappoint me, even if I was quite baffled at his informal speaking. „Thats as true als boarqupine is delicious – roasting it with dark rootbeer, spiced with koreander, black pepper and a little bit of Bananaonions." I was wondering about the old man nearly drooling all over the place. Though what he described sounded quite delicious. „So – lets get movin and hope Hasook has a table for us, right." Bumi jumped around like a little kid. „And who else is coming Uncle?" he asked. „I am interested in this, too Chairman." I stated. „Well kids – I have a plan up my sleeve, so do not disrupt it." he spoke with a mischievous grins. „By the way Bumi – your father was whining about Kyas current boyfriend." he grinned even wider.

„Geez – do not tell me that the fucking avatar can not deal with his daughters boyfriend." I spit out. „Well – if you knew Kya son you would know that she is like her mother. And that sadly includes a fair amout of hotheadedness and tearyness. So no chance for the avatar." he was serious. „What? You want to tell me that this guy looses his backbone when his daughter starts crying about some stupid childish crush?" I asked laughing. „Not really Lee. But what my uncle did not mention is the fact that Kya is even older than you. She is a full grown woman and she behaves like it. And she has mom at her back, too." explained, Bumi. „So no there is no way dad can do something." That was something I loved the avatar expierience – he should worry about his daughter. That was at least the beginning of a payback for his mistakes! „I know – but nevertheless I said to your dad that I had a plan. And I needed some money for it. So today we will buy a Ship for Aguta." the chairman finished.

„That is a good one." I stated. „Whoa – uncle you still got it. And I thought your prime is one century in the past now." he grinned. Sokka chuckled. „In the future Laddie." he waved with his hand, nudging Bumi in the side. „But I am hungry guys – and why do you want my earthkindom expertise for buying a ship?" I asked them. „Oh – we need you to make sure no one notices that it is uncle Sokka buying the ship right?" Bumi cackled again. „I really do not know from where you have gotten this spirit. I never thought Katara had it in her." the older man mused. „If you two are done – I need a crash couse in ship buying." I mentioned casually. „Oh yes – So. We are going to buy a ship of the Inupiak tribe. Nothern customs. You my friend are an – err... problem with the eyes." Sokka was a bit displeased. „I actually am from Ba Sing Se, even if you do not hear the accent that thick." I stated dryly. „No Its not that. The problem is that I know of no trader of nomadic descent." Sokka mused. „What is with the woman of General Tung. You know this friend of May. I think she has nomad blood and is the age for a son like Lee." Bumi grinned. Lord Sokka scratched his beard, shortly lost in thoughts.

„Hey – nephew. That was excellend – It could work. Soo Lee, you can speak cultivated?" he asked. „The pleasure is always mine my dear Sir. May I be allowed hear more of your thoughts?" I asked bored like a true noble. „Indeed you shall My friend. For I have already spread out the facts of importance for your heroic mission." an while I was instructed in this pompous tone we headed to the port. Of course the seaside of the city thrummed of activity, as did the expanding hillside in the west of Republic City, where huge scaffoldings towered into the heavens. „So – what am I going to do now?" I asked while we went into a small office of a tradingcompany I had never heard of. „You are changing clothes, than I will hand you the money for the ship. Than you ispect it and make sure there are no worms in the planks. If that is done you buy it and we finally get to the nice part of the day." The Chairman explained with sparkling eyes. He laid expensive earthnation robes out for me. There were a bit slim, oviously cut for a boy. „So the new fashion from Ba Sing Se is showing off muscles you do not have." I sighed. Sokka shrugged.

„Could not get better stuff in the time frame of two days. Even a Councilman has his limitations." That was of course true and so I decided to put up with it. „Finely dressed with my Hair pulled in a fashionable bun, framed by two hairneedles I looked like a little sissy. Well – that is earthkingdomstyle, sadly it is. „So – I will hit the road." I said, my eyes little slits. I was quite embarrassed, I had to look hilarious. „A nobleman always carries his sword." Sokka answered and wanted to hand me one of his weapons he also brought with him. A beautiful Jian-Sword, the blade shining like silver, in a beautiful green sheath of deep emerald green. It came with a broad, emerald belt. I sighed and put it on,too. „Is that really necessary? So my name is Lee Tung?" I asked. The chairman nodded. „I hate doing this – if I mess up a lot of money is gone." I really felt awkward and could slap myself for agreeing to this madness. „Ow come on Lee – you beat Tong up man, you think spending a little money is that heavy?" Bumi joked. The Chairman just raised an eyebrow. I wanted to strangle Bumi for letting this slip, but I decided to wait with my lesson until no one else was around. I just walked out of the office and pushed my way through the people, fearfully cramping my hand around the heavy purse. So many yuans! This must be a little fortunge in the simple looking leather pouch. I reached the said quay, there was a wooden sailing ship.

Its blue canvas showing the water tribe origins as severely as the slim hull and the whalebone wolfhead over the prow. For my taste the ship, painted a deep blue seemed just perfect but as I said before I was no expert on ships. I took a deep breath. Just get the job done Lee, I spoke to myself like countless times before. Then I stepped further, a sign stood there – it plainly said, for sale. So stood there. „Good day – is somebody on board?" I spoke aloud. I tried to give myself as much dignity I could muster. Nobody answered, so I cleared my throat and tried louder. This time a man stumbled out of the long stretched cabin that covered the back of the Ship topped by a massive platform for wielding the long rows that were used for steering the big ship, which measured more then forty steps. The man looked kind of battered. His long hair was a simple mess, his eyes deeply sunken into the skull. They had the broken glare of opiumsmokers in them. He was a haggard man who, though not being much older than thirty years looked like twenty years his senior.

„Whaddaya want." he blurtet, revealing blakish looking teeth. That guy really was one standing on his grave with more than a foot. „Well – dear Sir -i am Lee Fung and was is your honorable name?" I asked quirking an eyebrow in what I hoped could be seen as haughtiness. „Thats none of yer business so fuck off i ya do not wanna make business." the man spit on the deck of his own ship. I had the ill feeling this thing, would look really messy in his insides. „Indeed I came here for business – otherwise I would not pollute my environment this way." I stated in a nasal tone. „So – you may lay out a plank so that I may board your ship for an inspection." I spoke. The guy was really between himself furiously scrapping together the little brain he had left. „Ye wannabuy the ship man?" he asked with eyes glowing of pure greed. Never trust smokes or resineaters – that is something everytone in Shangyang knows, an black teeth are never a good sighn. I looked for a knife in his half torn sash and was relieved to find none. Of course he had no plank ready so i simply jumped on board thanking the quay for its unsual height. The wood seemed solid. „So ye wannabuy it. Makes twothousand yuan." he stated gleefully. That was hilarious. I would be dammned to pay a pitiable wet that amount of money. „I suppose you said fivehundret. And furthermore my dear sir – I do not buy a ship I have not seen." I stated, keeping myself alert. This seemed to annoy the man who clearly had some heavier stuff in his system than mere alcohol.

„Fer Kohs sake. I ya are not in it. I need no friggin snob on my planks." he rambled. „The tone sir!" I snapped, locking eyes with the bigger man. I questioned myself about how a wreck like him could own such a ship, even if its interior was in a desolate state. „I can buy a thousand ships like this, so if you are not welcoming towards your customers I will simply look elsewere." I hissed. At first he seemed to play cocky, but as I turned at my heels he tugged at my sleeve, nearly begging to look at his ship. I gripped my pouch tighter. „So – if you finally are reasonable. „ I sighed, watching out for signs of decay, the deck seemed quite in shape. One plank even seemend rather new, being lighter than the rest. As we went into the ships underbelly I nearly started vomiting, all colour drenched from my face. It was a sour, foul smell, paired with the uggly dust of cold opium. Debris like half eaten cabbagewraps, gnawed bones, torn clothes and newspapers flooded the foor. Empty bottles were layered with dust and cobwebs. And really, was that shit in a corner, now I noticed also the smell I just knew from dark corners back in shangyang. „This – is disgusting!" I could not keep my moth shut. „Ow – its not that bad look, where is my little mitsy. Mitsy mitsy." the man cooed, I heard the trippling feet of what I supposed was a frograt or some other uggly thing!

„I await that you move out with all of your...pets." I spat out, dripping of disgust, I not even had to fake. „First the money than the orders buddy. Gotme?" the watertribe man stated waving his dirty hands in front of my face. I could feel the fleas biting in my skin though they were definitely a product of my imagination. „So – fivehundred and the ship is mine, take it or not." I stated my mouth a thin line. „I wanna have the cash now – gold on the paw." the mans eyes held a greedy sparkle, he was desperate to get more drugs I supposed. Picking on the weak was never my style, but it always paid best. So, if that guy was going to get himself killed, and I was sure about that – he could at least do it somewhere else. „Where is the contract?" I asked, though I knew quite well that contracts are something not needed on the streets. But buying a ship was not just streetkid business right? There had to be some formality, and so I waited. My business partner was drooling again, he could not figure out what the word contract meant. „So – I will make one. Do you have paper and ink?" I asked. The man nodded eager and started rummaging franctically in his debris. It took him some time to deliver a worn piece of paper, stained with some sort of brown liquid. Then he gave me a nearly empty inkbottle and Bordoun tube that looked like my greatgrandfather had used it in school!

Nevertheless I wrote a contract signing over the ship „howling Seawolf" to the property of chairman Sokka for the price of 2000 yuan. Of course I would not pay the guy as much as twothousand, in fact it was not even worth this much money. At least I hoped so. „Here, press your thumb below the contract." I commanded, and the man did what I wanted. I tugged the contract safely into my pocket and then opened the pouch. The hands of the man trembled as i calmly piled up the yuans in front of his nose. I was as tense as a slate of wood, drugaddicts go crazy if the see too much money, I had seen guys like him cutting throats for much less than 500 yuan. The shining coins dissappeared as soon as they hit the dirty, wooden table. Than the business was over – it did not seem like a good Idea to let this guy stay here. „So Laddy – and now. Get the fuck out of my ship." I barked loosening the sword in its sheath." a voice of command was the only thing that could keep guys like him at bay – sometimes. „Ey man – just have to pack some stuff right. Look – a rich fella like yer does not need suchn fancy shippy right." he babbled.

I grinned, this guy nobody would ever believe, even if he told the truth. I drew in a deep breath and thrusted my right palm forwards, the foul air started stirring at once. A mighty gust of wind sent the man over his own table, letting him crash back into his own debris. He was shocked. „Oh shit man – shit youre the fucking avatar." he yelped. „By the spirits I am – and now, get the fuck off if you do want to keep your face on your skin!" I hissed angry about this guy comparing me to this shitty baldhead. The guy got back on his feet, and ran off, nearly tripping over his stairs, and I – well I started coughing from all the dust that now was in the air. I followed him and stood on my ship, seeing the poor man run away with his money. Bumi and the chairman had watched me because they showed up very quickly. „Well – you took your time kid." Chairman Sokka stated. „Here is your contract Sir – and your money." I stated, my pocket contained over one hundred yuans now. Enough for two tickets from Ba Sing Se and some decent clothes. „Was sixhundredandfifty. Though the contract says otherwise." I grinned.

„Se uncle thats Lee." Bumi stated rising a thumb. The chairman chuckled while taking back his pouch. „You know, keep the robes – I have no further use for them." I said patting my shoulders. A deep blush rose into my cheeks, I suddenly felt really guilty. I had stolen this mans money and tho only thing that hindered me beating my head onto the quay and begging for forgiveness was the fact that the chairman was rich enough to even not notice the loss of 100 Yuans. So we headed for this oblivious restaurant for dinner. The chairman was in a very good mood. He hummed some tribal tunes all the way to the restaurant.

So, some notes: What do you think about the little prank Sokka intends to pull. By the way I always projekted Aang as the overprotective guy with his kids. Slowly the story goes on the roll, I picked up the Interude technique partly from mr Rothfuss. I really hope that I can write like the master of Kvothe one day... But nevertheless reviews are humbly requested.


	6. Criminal

**Chapter six: Criminal**

That was a restaurant? The building looked rather strange, beeing built from bluish very pourous looking stone. It looked very solid, with small windows and round doors. And what was made the hair on my arms jumping into small goosebumps, which was the effect of the hulking doorman towering in the entrance. He wore a heavy furrcoat, dyed a deep, rich blue. He was a grim looking man who started smiling at once he saw the chairman who was easily as broadshouldered as the doorman. He seemed to eat here frequently ,because the man bowed his had and greeted him with a deep. „Yo Chairman, brought a third one?" and eyed me. I started shrinking, men like him usually got their club out and started chasing the pickpocket away.

As we passed the door I had to blink in surprise. The wide guestroom was lit with big torches spreading a rich yellow light. A band was playing a tradidional tune, which seemed to come from the watertribe. Deep drums dominated the whole track. A waiter clad in tradiditional blue robes „Chairman Sokka, an honor as always. The young gentlemen are with you?" he asked, the whole business seemed to be run by wets. Blue eyes everywhere. „Heck yeah man – so you have some seaprunestew today?" Bumi blurted. I ellbowed him, being so rude in such a fine etablissement could not be tolerated. The waiter did not even blink, he seemed accustomed to such behavior. „Indeed we have young sir, would you follow me please gentlemen?" he lead the way to a low table. Instead of chairs there were sitholes in the floor – that also was something only a wet could suck out of his thumbs. While the Chairman floppend himself into the holes with years of practice, and Bumi followed him the same way, I decided to keep my legs intact and climbed down carefully. The cushions were so soft I felt slightly awkward.

„May I present a humble gift of the house." the Chairman chuckled while the man placed the little cups before each one of us. „To your health gentlemen." he disappeared with silent steps. „So boys, lets dig in!" the Chaiman boomed and emptied the little cup with a single swallow. Bumi tried the same and spit everything on the table. „Yuck – gods what the fuck." he was making choking noises, tears in his eyes. „Take it slow kiddo – thats some good pruneliquor, with a decent amount of chillipeppers." he spoke grinning. One of ol Yakas specials." hie grinned, somehow I had the feeling that guy had arranged the drink. „Do you not like a good liquor. Lee" there was a devious sparkle in his eyes. „O in fact I do." I answered determined not to back down in front of a tiny clay cup. So I braced myself – I had drunken quite a lot when I was fifteen – that being before I got to know Yumi. I swallowed, the liquid burned down my throath pleasantly, it tasted – different. Like a kind of soup, and then the peppers kicked in. It burned like hell but I kept it down – barely.

„A quite strong brew – drives the cold out auf your belly." I admitted. „So Bumi, what would you like." I asked casually, while my friend watched me wideeyed. „Shit – Lee. You chug that stuff away like nothing. Dude – you ran with some gangs right?" he babbled. I just looked on the table, pressing my toes against the edges of the Footholes until they hurt. „None of your fucking business boomer." I snarled, ready to get up and leave. „Ey – Ey man. Sorry no offense dude. Just – ya know, sounds kind of cool right." he answered. „Bumi, triads are a pain in the ass. Really every week one day nothing else but shitty Yakone! That guy is sneaky as a snakeotter." he sighed. Than we ordered and I – having no idea of watertribe food consulted the waiter, who seemed quite flattered. He promised me a traditional warriors feast. When the plates arrived I was baffled by the amount of meat, and the complete absence of noodles or vegetables on the chairmans plate. Roasted Eel, fried fish – Polar bear paws in spicy sauces. I was too busy stuffing my stomach to feel embarrassed by the disgusting tablemannes of Sokka Son of Hakoda. Bumi was putting much effort into imitating his uncle and much to my surprise the waiters all grinned genuine smiles while she looked at us.

Finally we finished our plates, well – in my case the chairman did so for me. It was astonishing how much food this man could handle. „So – and now some Sake!" he ordered. „But the good stuff of the Gaoling province." he ordered. „Oh – finally back to plain old ricewhine." I stated. I thanked the spirits that I – at least for my little stature – was quite the heavyweight. The waiter brought a clay caraffe and placed big mugs on the table. I poured myself some sake before the others could do so. Bumi did handle his drink quite well, despite growing up on nodrink island, how the Chairman did call the avatars home. „So pals, have I told you some baffling stories of my past – I mean, in the End I am the one who pays the bill when we are finished. So I am at least allowed to brag am I?" he grinned. „So get it done sir." I waved a mocking salute. So the older man took a deep swallow from his mug.

„Aaah- well. As we did found this city here – in fact the idea did come from Zuk and me." he paused. „Your daddy just promoted the shit out of it at the emperors court, but that is another story." he grumbled. „In fact we thought about founding a little thing – we were young. Fuck, i was Lees age, take or give two or three years. And that was the reason I had no fucking idea what we would do to ourselves." he chuckled and looked distant, deep lines edged into his face. He really looked his age now and scratched his cheek. „How could we know that over 100.000 people would arrive here in just three years. What did anyone know about city growth, politics, law enforcement – or even modern canals. First years were like hell, at least for me and Toph. Cause we were the guys always present, while Aang had his Avatarbusiness, at least some times he could breath free. And my sis had enough to do with fighting typhus and other illnesses that spread in the gutters that formed our city. For with no nobility rights plain folk came, industry came and of course criminal scum. With just a handful of metalbenders from Tophs school it was rough. And Boomer, seriously – your fathers storys are sugarcoated. I had to go on patrols everyday – and for every scar I got some other guy got at least two ya know." the older man took another sip of sake, as did I.

„And somethines the scars did not even close – yeah. Course that is an officers job." I stated gloomy knacking my knuckles. Bumi snorted. „Yeah and you just bring that on because mom wants you to talk me outta the forces Uncle right!" Bumi snorted an spit into the spitting mug. The councilman laughed and adjusted his already straight wolftail. „Umm – yeah. You know Bumi - she got all teary - again." he stuttered. I chuckled. „But -But does no one get that it is the only thing I can do? I am no fucking airbender like Tenzin, or a Master healer like Kya. And I will never be a politician like you Uncle Sokka. I – I thought you of all people would understand!" Bumi was upset. The Chairman raised his hands. „I do Boomer. You know that you have not to prove a point or something right? But I fear that you are actually serious about serving in the forces." he sighed. „I will be damned if I am not!" Bumi stated with a decisive voice I had never heard before. „Well Bumi – than go for it man." I said and locked eyes with him. „Go for it with all you have man! Or you will be sorry for the rest of your life." I swirled my mug around.

„Yup- Lee is right. Believe me, my dad always wanted me back in the tribe – being his sucessor and such. But I never wanted the southpole, I was happy I got to leave it and that is the point in my great story you jackass had to interrupt!" The Chairman stated, pouring himself some sake. „So as I said, the agni kais, stone circles and other motherfuckers found a warm nest in our city, pressing money, trading drugs an bringing hoes into the city. We did what we could, but for one Firedragon we jailed up two new ones came." Sokka told. „But thing is Boomer – we did not always jail them, somethimes we just busted their homes and killed them. Those bastards were worse than mad Ozai." The Chairman cleared his throath, while Bumi looked at him with big eyes.

„And – and that nephew is something a soldier will have to do some day. So – be clear that you will one day put a sword into someones guts, and you will have to live with it buddy. And be clear about it before you sign, that is all I want from you." I said, raising his finger. „I promise Uncle." Bumi responded with a small voice. I just asked myself why I was invited to this? The councilman seemed to be a little tipsy, but he had drunken more than me and Bumi together. I in his place would be roaring drunk by now.

„But finally back to a really good story, it was the day I got the biggest load of weed that was ever confiscated so far I know. Man that gave a bonfire." he rubbed his palms together and started telling. In fact it was faszinating to see how this bulky guy could capture an audience. His gestures were fluid and fitting, his voice gentle as running water. „Me and Toph had gotten some infos from a dockworker, guys name was „the mule". Ya know where he got that name? Jep – this guy just lifted an oostrich horse once, he had worked as a muscleman in a circus troupe before, but lateron he changed carriers. Of course the man ran with the kensutsu. For you Lee – the Kensutsu were the triad that made their money with building, they formed in Republic and stayed there. You know, bringing prices up, beating up independent workers and merchants who sold wood, tools and other stuff. They really made money with it, and the were very sly so that we could not catch them. After all we had to obey our own law – which these guys did always know better than myself. And I signed that shit guys!" He made a shourt pause

„Of course they also did drugs and whores, but the main business was the bulding sector. Which ist the reason they are no force to be reconned with in the present day." Lord Sokka stroked his goatee. „The mule and I always met, in „little Republic". In fact that shithole does exist till today. The hobos have built a little city where the sewers merge with Yue Bay, and there we always rented a shabby hut where we could talk. And the mule stashed his weed there – he sold stuff to get a bonus. The wages for dockhands were a lot worse than today back then." The Chairman worse than today? How came it that in the past anyone had been able to make a living with a simple workers job, I asked myself. „And then, one day he just came to my house. The gardener was nearly pissing his pants when he explained that a Mr. Mule wanted to speak with me." he chuckled.

„He was really messed ob, face full of dried blood, clothes torn and dragged through some really nasty smelling stuff. That was the sight I beheld from my desk, because Mr. Mule simply stormed my study. And then he barked." The Chairman cleared his throath and started speaking with a deep, gravelly voice. „Ey Chairman, I need some cash from ya. Some friggin Agni Kais have seen us – and if I come not out of this city in a day I am a dead man. And before I friggin die I tell the people what their proper watertribe boy is doing in his freetime. He threathened me." Sokka grinned. „And of course he got his money – I am no one to let a guy who thrusts me down, right. And as a little thanks to my generous nature he told me where to find the guy who was selling the weed to the little dealers. In fact I did not want to believe him as I heard who it was. I mean, the guy was second head of the citys hospital." he explained as we were rudely interrupted. „Chairman Sokka." he man yelled, with rattling breath.

„Sir – you are - needed in – Council Hall. Immediately. Murder." the man was francitic, obviously he was some kind of secretary. He wore a brown suit, heavy jacket with two rows of shining brassbuttons, I found it hilarious. The Chairman was about to snap and tell the guy to fuck himself as he heard the word murder. His facial expression changed, he seemed serious, despite his red nose. „What? Sit down and tell me exactly what has happened. Then we will go to the Council hall." he spoke. „Sir- the boys?" he asked pointing at me an Bumi. Bumi was as interested as I was – it seemed something grave had happened and so it was natural to be curious. But I had an ill feeling in my stomach – it were no pleasant new, that I knew. „They can hear it – the press will know it already." he spoke waving his hand. He seemed not to know this official, or he pretended to do so. „Ok sir. Today the, the wife of Mr. Yakone was murdered in front of Kuangs Cuisine. The murderer was of earthnation decent and was able to escape through the sewers. Unrecognized." the man told. „Ow Fuck – Fucking monkey fathers!" the councilman pounded the table with his flat hand and started cursing in the wets language. Bumis eyes widened so I assumed that his uncles curses were quite exquisite. Fucking Inuktikut I thought, biting my tongue not to start cursing myself.

Even in Ba Sing Se the name Yakone was known – the man was the head of the red monsoons and the triple threats. Organisations that also had chapters in Shangyang, like every major gang besides the Agni Kai. That guy was quite the badass, even if he spent a lot of money to orphanages and other charity institutions. It was said that this Yakone was crazy as a raging rhinobull, if the business was about his current woman and so I feared that the city would be torn in a war against the stone circles, or some other poor souls Yakone deemed guilty. „Sir – please hear me out." the official demanded with a determination I had not expected from the slim, glasses wearing guy. The Chairman stopped his ranting at once. „I am sorry, please continue." he spoke. „The deed seemed to be inspired by somebody with resources, someone who knew the patroltables of the policeforce. It was perfectly timed and a deed that just a few men would dare to do. The details are disgusting." the official was white around his nose. „And there were three pai cho tiles left." the man paused and finished in a whisper.

„The white lotus – the black tower and the flame." the Chairmans face wore an expression pure horror. „Oh spirits." he stated, I felt fear crawling through my body. If a battle hardened man paled like this, the shit just got real! Bumi jumped up. „I – have – to – to go home." he yelled darting out the door. „Bumi – fuck, Bumi come back." With an agility that was hiding his years the Chariman also darted to the door, following his nephew. The secretary just sat there as did I . What was the meaning of this? „A – excuse me Mr. What is this pai cho stuff about? And what is going to be done in this case." I asked, a light tremble in my voice. The secretary seemed relieved to have someone to talk about all this. „The pai cho tiles hold a meaning and they were laid there to provoke Yakone. They say that – well. The white lotus is the order of the avatar, so that stands for avatar Aang being in favor of such a deed, which the spirits may behold." explained the man.

„The black tower is the police so speaking the code for Chief Bei Fong, the „iron lady" and the ever burning flame – symbolizes the united forces that are stationed here – it is their flag." My heart stopped beating for a second and it seemed that I lost the face, too. „fucking spirits. Yakone will go for them, for their families and kids first, if anything I heard is true." I spoke. I felt the sudden need to do something. „Do the Avatar and the Chief know of this?" I asked the secretary. „Yes – I suppose so. The Chief gave orders to evacuate the Bei Fong daughters to Air Temple Island, the Avatar is to be informed immediately." The man spoke. „It took a lot of time to find the Chairman, who was striving through the city without even leaving a note." the man sighed. So everything was already taken care of. Lin and her sister were safe, like Bumi. If – his uncle got him.

„So, lets try to pick up the chairman and Bumi. They are in trouble if some guys from the monsoons get their hands on them." I commanded. The man rose. „Good Idea Sir." we stumbled outside, there stood a new, steamdriven Satomobile. The secretary got Into it, and I did so to. The engine woke to new live and started rattling, if it had not been such a serious situation in might have enjoyed my first satomobile ride, but so the fast car was not nearly fast enough for me. And the slim man was already driving like crazy. I scanned the sidewalks until I saw a panting councilman – without Bumi at his side. „Stop man – here he is!" I yelled and nearly lost my balance through the force of the gripping brakes. „Chairman – need a ride?" I yelled at him. He looked up, despair written across his face. „Yeah – this idiot – running off like this. If he gets killed." the voice of the strong man was quavering sligthly. He jumped in the back. „Better go home kid." he spoke. I answered before I could muster a straight thought.

„Not before I have beaten the crap out of silly Bumi." I felt my chest tightening – it was a feeling I thought I would just feel about Yumi. That was the moment I realized that I had made friends in Republic City. That it was no longer Yumi and me against the world. I chuckled – it was sick what had to happen to make me realize that, right? „What are you laughing about." the councilman snarled. „This is not funny! Not at all – here are lives at stake!" he yelled. I knew as well as he did, but I stifled a snarky remark. „At my own denseness Sir – nothing else." I responded, while looking out for Bumis messy hair. „Why have you lost him?" I asked. „the kid stole a fucking delivery truck." The Councilman said. I do not know how Bumi even was able to drive it, but somehow he got it and not I suppose he will drive himself in a fucking wall, and all will be my fault." he lamented. „There are oranges on the street sir." The seceteary spoke. „I am following them, around the corner." he spoke while I nearly flew though the open side. „Whoa – careful man." I yelled cramping my right around one of the metalbars that carried the roof of the satomobile. „Out of the fucking way!" I roared.

The Man started to curse while his oostrich horse snorted fearful and nearly collided with the car. „Shitty upper class motherfuckers!" he yelled. „Fuck you!" We drove on, and then saw the delivery trock, laden with oranges. The chairman simply jumped out of the car, rolling himself perfectly to his feet. He sprinted to the van. „Bumi – are you ok. Fuck Bumi!" he yelled. The Truck was empty, because The Councilman returned, cursing in his mothertongue again. „So – he is running to the docks I supppose." he yelled. The big man unfastened his belt, drew his sword and stormed ahead. And that guy calls Bumi an Idiot I thought while following him. It was hard to keep up with his long legs. I ran on and on, even as the stitches started to come up. The old man was really fit for his age, I had to admit. We ran through muddy, narrow alleys, hobos and other people fleeing at the sight of the swordwielding councilman. Well – in fact we must look like criminals! I nearly tripped about a tin can on the street. Finally we reached the Harbour district, and then the Councilman yelled. „Bumi – wait. We are coming." he charged, swatting a screaming woman out of his way.

I just followed, Bumi was standing in a boat and so I sped up, even leaving the councilman behind. The poor guy was not prepared for my uppercut that sent him to the floor. „You idiot – making us run through the fucking city. Man – the triads have a fucking bounty on your head! Do you even know what in agnis name that means!" I ranted. And then the councilman pushed me Aside, i nearly fell into the brow -disgusting water of the port. He hugged his nephew growling. „Never do something like that again Bumi – or I swear by all gods, I will ground you to your room for the rest of eternity!" Bumi mumbled something like „Yeah – I love you too uncle!" I just got off the boat. „So – stop cuddling and get to the Island. Bumi – greet Lin from me. I am going home now." I stated and turned on my heels. I was not feeling good, in fact I was scared like a little kid. If some triadscum had seen my I would be the dead man. But I would take that risk to avoid avatar Island. „Ey Lee – you can come with us, mom wants to get to know you any way." Bumi offered. I shook my head, my mouth set a thin line. „ Have some work to do. And by the way – I am not related to the Avatar or the Bei Fongs. I am just an noname in which no one is interested. I can stay at school." I chuckled, feigning a courage I did not have. Than I straightened my shoulders and walked away.

„Bye Lee. You know – I am Sokka man, cut the fucking Councilman." the Councilman – ah Sokka said. „I am honored, but you should get moving before Yakone has some boats in the bay right?" I stated, watching the heavens. A Airship of the Policeforce was in the air, also heading for Airtemple Island. „Uh – jeah. Start rowing Bumi." Sokka started pulling his oars, the boat drifted away, aiming for the Island. „Lee – do not forget to say my sweet girlfriend that I love her!" Bumi yelled, I laughed. I did not even know his girlfriend. And even if I did I would not be shure if the was the right one. With that I returned from the quay and suddelny the breath was punched out of my guts. A Steelcable had wrapped itself around my waist. „You are arrested for public upheaval, you have the right to remain silent." a voice boomed. „I did not do anything Sir." I answered while the cop pulled me on his feet. „Silence, lets get moving triad scum." he snapped. „I saw you hunting the Chairman and believe me kid." I yelped from the kick that was delivered into my ribs. „You are gonna pay for it!"

„Hey- I did not chase Sokka – we were chasing his good for." Another kick. „Fuck you, you little bastard, if you insult the Councilman any more I am gonna drown you in the port you little son of a bitch." the man rambled and pulled me roughly on my feet. I know when I have to keep silent and though I was nearly wetting my pants. Now we bring ya to a nice and comfy placy in the bottom of republic city jail." He smiled evil. „Meng – dont overdo it. That is just some streetkid." another voice said. „We got him, and then we will put him into a cell. But a Kiddo like him is no danger for the Councilman." the other cop spoke. „It is about principles!" the man snarled and pulled me after him. I was sat in another Satomobile. And then they started driving me back. Into the city. Hell yeah – jail without an official arrest. I just could make myself at home there. „But sirs, I did not commit any sort of crime! You can just ask the chairman – we went to dinner at Hasooks. I was there when the secretary told about the murder on Yakones wife!" I tried to persuade them. „Shut up – everyone can say this. You are not getting out of this." the cop growled, he was determined to see a criminal in me ans so there was nothing more to do. Of course I tried to persuade them all the way to the Headquarters.

But it was useless, the older one of them, told the „rookie" who wanted to let me go to shut the fuck up and directly brought me to a cell where he locked me up. It was nothing but a dark, windowless metalroom. In fact there was not even a bed in the room, it was cold. „Shit on you. You Son of a bitch! I did nothing wrong." I yelled as I tried to resist. That was what the guy waited for, he pulled out his cables and whipped me bloody, my back was in pain and so I lay on the cold floor, shivering from pain and rage! After half an eternity I got up again. Leaning against the cold metal wall. There was just blackness, and silence. I asked myself where the heck this man had got me into. I thudded my head against the wall. What had I gotten myself into. I was afraid that they would let me starve to death, I was afraid that they would put me into arenafights or that they would come and beat me up – no one would give a damn if I did in here. But most feared me that I might never see the sun again, I started weeping like a little child, heavy sobs racking my body, making noises I did not even know I was capable of. It took a long time until I stopped my arms wrapped around my knees.

**Note:**

So, that is quite the turn right? Well, if you were a cop and Triads would wage a war against your boss and then saw your Mayor running like a madman followed by a ragged teenager you would also like to let off some steam wouldnt you? And after all Lees Story really is uncommon! So let us see how long he has to bei jailed up. REVIEWS I DO WANT – sry, just hat to stifle my five year old self, nice evening though. For all who do like my story; have you already checked out the fic, Romance of the four nations? Really one of the few fanfics I reget to have not in printed form. Greetings IntheHood


	7. Interlude: A Case of resolve

I**nterlude: A Case of resolve**

Yakone was stressed, these incompetent fools had not been able to rob a simple bank. Twentythousand yuan of blasting gelly, diamond drills and an imported safe specialist from Ba Sing Se. All for nothing, the plans shattered again by nobody else than that BITCH. This dammned woman who deemed herself the arm of law in this city. A city that usually obeyed his command, and his alone! The man stroke back his gey hair one more time. He had to look fine for his queen. He smiled at the thought of Arja, the most exquisite gem in his vast collection – the woman whose gentle touch could drive tears into the eyes of the crownless King of Republic City. „Sir – the Satomobile is ready. The Firelilies are already delivered. Do you wish something else?" the Butler disturbed his thought. Yakone turned.

„No Thai. But prepare the necklace for tonight – and if i find the filth of your fingers on the stones, I will personally remove them." he stated cooly, his servant grinning a wicked smile. „You would not dare old friend, would you?" the Butler stated, tugging the sleeves of Yakones coat into a proper shape. „Would I not Thai?" the taller man asked. „Have I to remind you who introduced you to your most precious gem?" Thai stated. „And you better bring some sweet seaprunes for me, your accounting was worse than last year, how do you even manage to screw up you finances that much?" the other man continued the friendly banter. „I am a man who knows how to enjoy himself. Do ask my hands why they bring more money every year, not me Thai. In the end I am just a consultant of various businesses." he chuckled a deep, humorless chuckle. Than Yakone went out of his dressingroom and left for the frontyard of his manor.

An open, very expensive deepred satomobile was already waiting for him, the bulky chauffeur, looking as intimidating as ever. The man also was a relic of the time in which Yakone himself dirtied his hands in the streets of Shangyang. A time in which he had more friends than fingers on his hands. These friends had died meaningless deaths – but they were not lost. The lived on in Thai, and in himself, pushing at their backs to take over Republic city. To finally achieve the greatness they were to weak to come close to. Proving that his friends died for a noble course, that was what gave him the resolve to kill whining men. It was what drove him further when all others already decided to retreat. It was what had made Yakone the greatest crime lord of this century – it was his resolve.

„To Kuangs Cuisine Sir?" the man asked, doing his best to keep the boredom out of his voice. „Just drive – idiot." Yakone snarled, maybe he would be late. He hated being late when it came to Arja. She had her ways of making his heart bleed. The drive was eventless as suddenly the car came to a halt. „What are you thinking, hurry up if you do not want to get your guts spilled." Yakone threathened his underling. The man just pointed ahead, the eyes of the criminal started bulging. Metalbending officers were blockading the streets, not just wearing their cables, but also their feared platinumswords. They wore not their caps but full helmets. He had the feeling something had terribly gone wrong, so he jumped out of the satomobile and went to the officers, something he rarely did. In fact the man could not even remember when he did it the last time. „What is happening here Officers, I have a table reserved at kuangs cuisine." he yelled upset. The cops gripped their swords on instinct as they recognized him. Yakone felt pride swelling up in his belly, yes – they should fear him, they should fear him more than a moonless night!

„So – why am I not allowed to pass?" he snapped. The Officers held their ground. „We are sorry Mr. Yakone, but this is a crimescene. We have got our orders, Kuangs Quisine is closed for today because the crime was committed before the doors of the etablissement." a cop informed him coldly. For a short moment Yakone was tempted to bloodbend all cops out of the way at once and make it to Kuangs. But if this had nothing to do with Arja he would give up their live in luxury and safety for nothing. He had not walked through hell to throw all he gained away!

The rational part of his brain won the battle and so he smiled a ferocious, arrogant smile. „Oh – of course I apologize. Gentlemen." his eyes were sparkling as he saw those Bei Fong maggots trip from one foot to the other. And that was when the carried a body towards the car – a body without a head, a white hand dangling down from the stretcher. Yakone recognized the hand at once – it was his beloved Arja, most beautiful among all women. The heart of the old man broke, a strangled cry escaping his throath. And with his pain, his grief something came forth that he had never known. An anger that was cold as the Ice of the Northpole, and with it came a resolve. A resolve that he would shatter this city, as this city shattered his Arja, his queen.

„I give you one day. ONE DAY AND YOU BRING THIS VILLAIN TO JUSTICE OR I WILL DO IT!" Yakone roared at the policemen who jerked up and retreated. He just stormend through the barricade, jumping over the Stonecolloums, who had been risen out of the street. Then he charged to the stretcher. „No one dares to touch her! Step away you worthless bastards!" he screamed hurling himself on the dead body. Her heart had stopped beating, the blood that always danced through her vains with so much adorable beauty was silent, her soft lips would never again whisper „I love you". Yakone did not even feel the tears that had started dripping from his nose as the pain became unbearable. How should he move on, how could he even breath. Was this all because of him?

Was this because of his burning ambition to rule? Was it his fault that Arja was death? But he could not understand. What kind of man could be able to hurt something so innocent and beautiful like Arja? What kind of monster could do such a hideous deed? An inhuman scream came out of his troath. He howled like a wolf forming a single distorted Word again and again, while he racked back and forth like a weeping child – Arja. The cops did not know what to do – this man was mourning his beloved wife – in that moment they even felt sympathy. They did not see a vicious, arrogant criminal, they saw a broken man. But nevertheless fear creeped into their bones, fear of what might happen when this man unleashed his rage upon their city, the city they had sworn to protect.

It took a long time until Yakone got up again, the street was empty. His underling had waited, his eyes were bloodshot, his hair messy. He picked up the remains of Arja, cradling her in his arms like a child. His voice was hoarse. „Sir?" the man asked concerned, he never had seen any intense emotion from Yakone. The man he now faced looked dead, with the empty eyes of a demon, something even a hardened thug like him feared. „ I will see all my headmen – I want to have them here as soon as possible. And then – then we will go to war. We will find out who is responsible for this murder, and while we do so, we will finally take down the stone circle bastards." he snarled. „Drive fast." he said while he sqeezed himself in the back of the satomobile. The man drove, the engine nearly exploding under the steam pressure. Yakone balled his fists, it was time for blood, he could not await until the bloody wolf could rage once more and inflict the pain he was suffering upon others.

Note:

That is a rather short one, I know – but while I will not focus an Yakone - I still think that this character has deserved to be something besides the „evil villain" he was shown as in the show. Everyone has his motives and a lot of great mafialeaders were assholes, yes – but the cared for their subordinates. The word familia does not come from nothing, in fact such criminal organisations ofter were familybusinesses, and even gangs today like the pagans, the Sur 13 and so on take care of their loyal subjects – at least mostly. So any objections?


	8. The Beginning of Enlightenment

**Chapter seven: Beginning of Enlightenment**

I woke up, feeling like a heap of rotten fruit in midsummer – wobbly and absolutely miserable. I ignored the crusts on my back, opening themselves painfully with each movement of my arms. For the first time in my life I was blind – I mean, just for real. You know that night is dark, but it never is pitchblack right? Furthermore I always was sure that some animals were scuddling arround in the corners of the cell. Fact was – I did know that there would not be so much as one single flea inside this room! I supposed it was just me overreacting and so I disciplined myself. It was hard not to panic though, systematically my hands slid over the metalfloor, it was dusty but nothing else. I felt the clean, cold walls, flat like a sheet of paper. There was no way out, the door being more then one span of solid steel.

Why the heck had these guys to jail me up in a high security cell like this. I was not Yakone, the long dead Phoenix King or a fucking metalbender! So I thought that I also could practice my bending, which would at least distract myself from hearing the imaginary insects crawling around. I went in a loose stance in the middle of the cell measuring ten feet square. I swirled around, I am like the wind and the wind does obey my command – I am gentle like a breeze dancing among falling leaves. I spoke an old mantra I had picked up somewhere. With my circling hands the air stirres, whirling around myself like a vortex. I just moved my hands concentrating on the flow of the air itself. It twirled meeting the solid walls dancing in more and more directions. The longer I listened to my wind the more I calmed. My little whirlwind at first was nothing but a circular storm, strong enough to knock a man from his feet it became a gentle breeze spreading through the whole cell. I coughed, too much dust was in the air now. I stopped the airbending.

„Lee- you are the biggest idiot of the city. Playing with wind in a dusty room is a good idea, really." I told myself. I was kind of embarrassed but I feard talking to yourself became a habit when you were enjailed. After a while the dust settled and my stomach stopped growling. They had forgotten me, but I forgot that myself. I did not even know how much hours I was in here. I just pissed in a corner, I simply could not hold it in any longer. Later a slid in the door was opened. „Food." a voice mumbled and set a metal tray at the bottom of the cell. „Hey – wait. Why am I in here." I asked furious. The lid was closed, darkness ruled again. No one answered to my pounding against the door.

Then I knelt on the floor. The tray contained some kind of barley soup. It tastet like flour mixed with water. I nevertheless finished it hungry as I was. I set the tray down and started cursing. There were eyes, many blinking eyes that looked at me. No Lee – there are no eyes. Your senses are playing little games with you. I closed my eyes and started to breath calmly, I concentrated on a little point before my forehead, a familiar pressure built itself up. I felt calmer, even forgot that I was sitting in this cell. I was not disturbed by anything and so I let sink myself even deeper, the awareness of my body disappeared completely, I was nothing but a thought. I I felt myself growing stronger like wind in the autum, I was cold, but it was a pleasant, clean cold that made me more aware of everything. I realized a faint, blue glow – it was eerie, somehow I was in the darkness, just a blue glow giving myself some space to see where I was. It seemed like, a place made of dull shining metal. „What the heck." I heard my voice shallow and unearthly and then I saw a dark cowering shape.

Without thinking I sunk in a low crouch, fists extended. „Just fuck off- and where the hell am I?" I bellowed. But the shape did not move at all, maybe it was a rock or something. So I stepped forward and - screamed. I looked into my own blank face, eyes closed, messy tangled hair and all. And then – I was myself again. Still I tried to break out of my lotus seat and fell onto my back. „What the creepy shit. All spirits bless me." I yelled forming a triangle with my hands to ward of the evil spirits, who without a doubt had been playing some perverted trick one me. You could not leave your body couldnt you? Was I going insane that fast?

It took me all my willpower to at least not scratch my skin from my face – or doing some other senseless shit, that would just prove my statement. Instead I tried to control my breathing again. If I was not going to school I cold do at least some focus practise. Me having no teacher in aribending meant that I used slightly modified earthbending stances. Of course not the perfect way to do it, which meant I had to do more brainwork than bodywork. Bending in the end is something you need both – mind and body, but to a very different extent. There are people who do bend jumping around like acrobats and then there are people who can bend even while barely moving more than their hands. I am one of the latter people, which means my focus is the most inportant thing about my bending. All this bender mumbo jumbo about – being one with the earth, flow like a leaf in the wind is just ceremonial stuff.

Bending really is about control of your body and spirit, it is about willpower and quick thinking. You need to rule the wind, not with brute stubbornness, but with an iron cage that shifts with the different aircurrents and does not hesitat to guide with force when necessary. That is the reason why I am top nodge when I have played all cards I, because just with a logic fuck care nothing mindset you can really rock the stage as an airbender. I really was curious if it was the same with the Avatar. But of course I would never know, because this would require a polite talk between myself and my father – which I supposed would never happen. I found the point between my brows again, much faster than usually. I adjusted, twirled on my toes and stuck, thumb raised, middle and index finger extended, fuck you hurting back! I head not the sharp hissing I expected from the move, I heard a high piping noise. I felt my heart beat faster. I had not done this before – not with my mind occupied like this. I smiled and tried again. It worked, I struck the door twenty times until I had not even enough strenght left to make a weak palmblast. I lay on my back and fell asleep despite the throbbing in my back.

The life became an endless rhytm, training – eating, sleeping. I noticed that the humming helped against the imaginary insects, as did the bending, and much to my surpise I learned more in this cell than I had learned on the roof af shangyang. I suppose the reason being that I did nothing else. I did not even know how many days had passed, when suddenly the door was ripped open and a bright light flashed in my eyes. Everything was a pure white and I screamed from the pain the light caused. „Aaargh can you leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled and started cursing. Suddenly strong arms dragged me out of the cell. „Let me go – I have not killed anyone. Please – not the execution, please!" I whined as the fear got its iron claw in my guts.

„Ey kid. Everything is ok. No one is going to hurt you Lee." the voice was comforting and soft. The arms loosened their grip and I did the best to compose myself. I wiped tears from my eyes, the light still burned like hell. My vision was blurry, like I was seeing through some kind of fog. I was astonished to see nobody less than Cief Bei Fong in front of me. She looked like hell. Dark Rings under her blind eyes, deep worrylines etched into her white skin. „The fuck – you really are blind." I stuttered, blushing furiously from my rude comment. Instead of hurling a rock at me the chief started laughing, the other officer who stood besides her dropped his jaw. „Close the gate Shinshi!" the Chif spilled between rattling breaths. I myself could not wipe the grin of my face. „A – so I suppose I need not to go back in there?" I asked, my voice still quavering a bit. Suddenly the Lady Bei Fong looked furious.

„No wayLee. In fact Sokka, Bumi and Lin were worried like hell. They thought the monsoons got you." the Chief released deep sigh. „Shit just got real. It is a fucking war in the Dragonflats – and in the Docks, too. The Stone Circles fight for their lives and when my men go in there, they come out with bags." she muttered, teeth clenched. „Ehh – follow me in my office Lee." she commanded and I obeyed. The officer stile was baffled. „Ehm Chief, you sure that is the right one – no reports from this cell, not even about crying and hammering against the wall. You search a schoolboy, dont ya?" the man asked. „And she found one Sir. I am Lee bei Gao." I bowed my head and followed the Chief. The Jail was directly beyond the headquarters, so an elevator lead up to the offices. The Chief had hers at the top floor. She moved her hands, as if pulling herself up on a rope and the elevator moved. Metalbending really comes in handy in Republic, I noted. After a while we arrived at a long corridor, leading to various offices. The most seemed empty. No wonder, with a triad war going on the most cops were on the streets, trying to prevent the fights from eskalating all over the city. And I supposed that chief Bei Fong was just here to get some sleep, or to coordinate her squads, for I could see deep scratches and shallow dents in her metal armour. She also looked really dusty.

Then I was led in her office, she closed the door at once. With that suddenly a verry embarrassed look washed over her face. „Err- we made a big mistake Lee. I mean – Officer Yashu just arrested you for running around. But the Triads are still running rampant. It seems Yakone has snapped fully and that is a fucking problem." she was searching for words. „Well – uhm. But that is no excuse. You were in this shithole for – ahm – five days. And." she was fumbling with her bun. „I – I – chrm.. I am really sorry for this." to my surprise the Chief actually bowed low inf front of me. Her head hitting her desk with a noticeable thud. I was speechless, and touched. She had not to take this whole thing that seriously it was not she who had locked me in that cell. People get arrested innocent all the time, and in the end every cop makes his mistakes sometimes. I cleared my throat and blinked something out of the corner of my eyes.

„Please stop hitting the poor desk chief. The man was stressed - and to be honest, I ate much worse stuff than your rice soup, or whatever it was." I answered flatly. She rose again ans locked eyes with me – it was kind of creepy to see a blind person lock eyes with oneself. „Thank you Lee. I really appreciate that you kick littly Linny out of her dirthole sometimes. Well – none of my business, though." she answered and struck me at the shoulderblade. It was a playful punch, nothing that hurt. But my back hurt, the lashes from the cable still were there. „Ahm- Chief. Do you know a cheap healer?" I asked in a colloquial tone. „Yep – are you hurt?" she asked suddenly concerned. „Nope." I answered a bit too fast. „Dont you dare to lie to me kid. I fucking know when you do." she snapped tugging on my robes, I whinced as a sharp pain flashed through my back. „Owww- Thanks chief, I really had forgotten about my back." She seemed – worried?

„What has this little sucker done to you Lee?" the Chief looked angry. Well – that you brought over yourself Officer Yahsu, I grinned at the thought of this officer getting a shouting like a little kid. „I resisted a little as he wanted to lock me up in this comfy little room. And so the guy got out his cables and gave me some lashes until I was in the room. End of story." I explained. „That costs a badge, most definitely." Chief Bei Fong stated seething of rage. „Cut it Chief. I will not make a report – the man just did take his job serious." I answered. Her eyes bulged. „What – come again?" she stuttered. „You got that right Chief. I will not make a fuss about this." I cleared my throath. „In the end it might happen to me someday! If I ever pass." I stated while I felt something that one could just describe as a touch of destiny. The poor Chief sighed. „Ok Lee – I in your shoes would make the guy bleed twice you know. But if you do not want any ruckkus, I will respect it. Nevertheless I will have a talk with the Officer." she stated grim.

„And what is with this cryptical babbling, you are worse than Twinkles when he wants somtehing!" she rumbled. Who should be named Twinkles? This was a rather hilarious nickname, I instantly felt pity for the guy. I flushed like a little kid, while my heart raced so fast I felt wobbly. The Chief raised an eyebrow. „Err... I – I mean I want to join the force as soon as possible. That is the reason for me going to school Chief. I need the paper for applying." I mumbled. Chief Bei Fong eyed me hard. „You seem to have the backbone the job takes. So Lee, we will see. You understand that you do not get a join for free card, I can not do it. I could not even do so for Lin, that would be unfair." she explained. I chuckled. „Did never expect such a thing Chief. But do you know a healer?" I asked her. She blinked. „Of course, I will bring you to the best. I will be damned if you carry scars on the back for the rest of your life." she answered. To late for that mylady I thought.

So I followed her. „Do you have time for this?" I asked her. „You really have done more then enough Chief, I know you have duties." I responded with one of the softest voices I could muster, I really felt grateful for her caring. She just snorted „Bullshit. My Officers can handle their jobs without momma Toph watching every move." she answered as abrasive as ever. I answered nothing and tried to wipe the stupid grin from my face – why the heck did I like that woman so much? We had no kind of connection, or was I that giddy to become a cop? We took another elevatorride, main hall, where the citizens could make reports was empty. Nearly empty as I noticed – two old men were sitting there, reading the public newspapers from some days ago. They sipped something out of cord wrapped bottles. „Morning Shi – Urlock." The chief greeted. „A good morning chief." the old men replied friendly waving their hands through the air. I nodded politely and then found myself in front of a satomobile. „So – drive me to the port Lee." the Chief grinned plopping herself in the back.

„What?" I was startled. How should I know how to drive a Satomobile, I had not even seen one back in shangyang. „Get in there and drive Lee – I can do many things but not drive." she waved her hand before her eyes. „Chief – I can not drive a Satomobile, I do not even know how to start one!" I answered. „But Lin – can do it, too." She answered defensive. I sighed. „Well – Lin has a Satomobile to train and some cops for instructors I suppose." I bitched while I started walking. „Fine than – just tug your tail Lee." she griped. Then, to my surprise she catched up to me. „So Lee – you really are from shangyang?" she asked. Not exactly the topic I was eager to talk about. „Yes – I suppose Bumi spilled." I sighed. „Nope – Lin did. I just thought that you might tell something to make a big story. I know just how good badassery sells in the sexbusiness." she laughed at her own joke. I just shook my head. „That is worse than the stuff Yumi says Chief and that means something!" I added „But getting in some girls pants was not my plan. Really I can assure you that I have no interest in your daughters." I answered honestly. „Just wanted to make sure – ya know." she smiled. I wanted to say that she should watch her younger one a bit closer, but I stifled it. Who was I to tell Chief Bei Fong what to do.

„By the way Chief – how do you manage to keep the Triads in their turfs? And what is about the civilians in the Dragonflats?" I asked her. She sighed. „That is a problem. First we tried to get the civilians out, in the woods a campsite was constructed by the forces. Sadly we have no news from the Firelord, the earthking or some other guy with an army. And the little contingent we have here can not do much. But things escalated with Yakone putting money on every cops head." she pinched her nose. „We had to retreat and errected iron barriers in the streets. Fucked up the whole stashes of future and cabbage Industries – aswell as Jung Chu Corporation. But at least the Guys now can be held in their current positions, but it does no good. We can not keept this up for long. The Council is talking about emergency measurements. I really do not know what they are planning." she sighed forcing herself to relax the tensed shoulders. That woman surely had some pressure on her shoulders, I was not sure if I could keep that weight for a second, not speaking about days.

„And what ist with Bounties, the council has money. And most thugs are not that loyal – at least you distract them when you promise say – a million yuan for Yakone." I stated. The Chief locked eyes with me again, she seemed astonished. „That was the Idea Sokka stated yesterday!" she was surprised. „But of course Aang was against it – we can not allow to finance crime, even if it is for the path of the lesser evil." she spoke in a sententious tone. I felt my temper flash. „That shitty bastard should keep his hands outta business he knows fucking nothing about!" I hissed, my face distordted in anger. „Whoa Lee – calm down. The man just goes in line with his conscience." the Chief answered frowning. „Well – there are lives at stake, no time for fucking philosophy!" I stood my ground. I had hit home. „I know that – tell him! But all chairmen except Sokka always do what Aang wants." she stated flatly. I felt a righteous rage building in my chest. This mans idocy could not cost many lives – I would not let that happen. And than I had an idea, being nobility and all.

„You could simply ignore the council!Earthkindom law says that every noble can set out a bounty on any peasants head he wants. And the Bei Fongs are earth nation nobility – with property in Gaoling. You catch me? Yakone isnt!" I grinned devilish. The Chief punched my upper arm. „Fuck Yeah kid! Thats the stuff! But is that really law – I mean I always thought our laws were bullshit, but that stuff is – barbaric!" she grinned broadly. „It is – have seen some of these cases myself. Not that I had to do with it." I answered. „Heck – I will get Lian making the arrangements as soon as I return to my office." She explained. The hospital – at least the old one that was run by the council for public health care – was just around the corner from the police station. Sokka – you know how to build a city, I thought. The building was built from plain brown bricks, it was five stories tall and seemed small, tiny even – compared to the newer buildings around it. Some stranger greeted „An honor to meet you Chief Bei Fong." the Chief just raised her hand nonchalantly. We walked upstairs, the receptionist did just greet Chief Bei Fong.

„The Master is in the healing room." she answered an unspoken question. She just led me upstairs – I had heard a lot of waterbending healers. It was said that they could do wonders – even bring back the dead. That was something I did not believe, but some cernel of truth must be in there. „Do you know how this waterbending stuff helps?" I asked the Chief. „Of course I do – it is like you speed up the healing process. If the healer is not good it stings like hell, has something to do with your struddling chi – I ll be damned if I know exactly. But you can ask the expert soon kiddo." she said while we went upstairs. She led me to a room, simply ignoring waiting patients and hurrying nurses. Instead of knocking the chief simply opened the door. „Hey Tara. You are in for a job." she stated while a shrill shreak escaped from the obviously pregnant woman who sat in a bathtub. The woman helplessly spraddled around.

„Chief." I yelped slamming the door shot before me. From the inside the pregnant woman screamed. „What are you doing. I am naked – get out! This is embarrasing." The Chief yelled back „Keep cool girly for fucks sake I am BLIND!" „TOPH YOU CAN NOT SIMPLY CRASH MY SESSIONS! GET OUT OF THE ROOM UNTIL I CALL YOU IN!" a third voice rose with an autority that made me flinch even on the other side of the door. „AWWW come on Sugerqueen I HAVE SOME SERIOUS INJURIES out there, its not time for bellyfumbling! That kid gets a back full of scars if you do not do something SOON!" she rambled. „That IS NOT THE POINT TOPH – YOU always disturb ME doing MY Job! You come in to drink some tea with me." the woman called Tara griped. „I have patiends to tend to, and this woman was here first!" she snarled. „Oww come on Tara – that girl is just pregnant, plopped out a kid at work so just CUT IT!" The Chief seemed to enter the bitching mode. I just tried to disappear but it did not work. A Nurse halted.

„That is usual if the chief visits. Just come back in half an hour, we have the newest papers and really good ginger tea at the reception." she gave me a playful twinkle and walked away. I hated ginger tea, it smelled disgusting! I scratched my head – that was USUAL?! „Thank you." I answered distracted. „What are you insensible woman saying, today he k – kicked again. W- whats gonna happen if i looooosseee myyy babyyyy." the woman in the tub started crying, sobs echoing through the door. „No – nothing ist happening to your child. LOOK AT THIS TOPH - LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Tara yelled. The chief laughed a barking laugh. „This IS HILARIOUS! Get a hold on yourself woman!" the Chief shouted. „Toph – you AAAAARRHRHHH." the healer was furious. I thought that it might have been better if I had not even asked for a healer. On the other hand I would feel much better if my back was tended properly. The pregnant woman sobbed on an on.

„Tara – as long as this crygirlie here spills more water than you in Love amongst dragons – you can look at Lee. The guy got himself cablewhipped!" the chief bellowed. Silence. „WHAT AND YOU LET THE POOOR MAN STAND OUT THERE! YOU ARE A MONSTER TOPH!" Tara screamed. „Hey – I just SAID that I have SERIOUS INJURIES OUT THERE. Miss Fussybridges!" the Chief rambled with much gusto! The door banged open and the woman stormed into the floor.

She was taller than me by nearly two spans. Her skin was as dark as Sokkas – she wore a long, blue dress, with long flowing sleeves. Her hair was as long like mine and flowed down her back like an waterfall. Her face was soft, and though the first signs of age had clawed their way into it you could see that she had been a beautiful girl once. She carried herself with every inch the demeanor and grace she gained from this fact. She looked around worried searching for someone on the floor. Then she propped her arm at her hips. „Toph – you are FUCKING KIDDING ME! WHERE IS YOUR OFFICER!" she yelled, turning on her heels, even the Chief of Police backed off. „He – he ist right next to you!" she stammered and pointed in my direction. Her blue eyes rested on me, they were huge – even for water tribe standards! Somewhere I had seen her face, this straight nose was familiar – if I just could remember.

„B-but this is a kid." she stammered. And then her arms were at my shoulders, she smelled like cherry blossoms, the flavour oil she used could buy two months in the best hotels of Shangyang. How could a simple healer get so much money - I wondered. „Are you hurt- come on take it slow. I am there in a minute." She was so concerned that I felt breathless. I could not handle that much care – by all spirits. „Ey – its ok Ma am." I tried to get her hands away but she moved with an awareness that surpassed my own, at least at the moment. „Toph – how could you let a kid in the forces." she snarked, her manicured eyebrows settling in a frown.

„Ah – I am not in the force Ma am – I was just arrested for running behind a swordwielding idiotic Councilman chasing his crazy as frogsqirrel nephew!" i snickered, happily. The eyes of the woman bulged, her jaw dropped and she stood stiff like a statue. Then I suddenly was sqeezed into a soft female body, my nose met her bare shoulder. „Thank you for chasing my little Boomer." the woman croaked with a suddenly hoars voice." I am so sorry for what happened to you Lee." she sniffled, my eyes stung like hell. I pushed her back, I did not want to cry like a little girl and that would happen if I stayed in her embrace. My bottomlip trembling. „No problem." my voice was vibrating. „W – What. Have I done something wrong?" Tara asked, wiping a little tear out of her eyes. „N – No." I answered, breathing in deeply. „Just my Back hurts as hell from your little squeezing." I said. „See Katara – no one likes your hugging orgies!" The Chief quipped, she had settled herself on a chair, legs stretched out, hands clasped behind her head. „I – I am sorry Lee. It just came over me. If you do not like it you just.." she babbled. I raised my hands.

My heart froze for am moment. That – was the mother of Bumi. If you want my stepmom, the woman who lured the avatar back into her grip after he had destroyed my mother. I should be angry – leaving the room, beating the woman up or something. But to tell the truth – I was not even upset. In fact I felt oddly safe in this room, with the painted animalskins on the walls, the hunderds of scrolls in a shelf and the stuffed cupboards. „Is something with you?" she asked concerned, her eyes burning her way into my chest, it seemed you could not hide emotional turmoil from this woman. I snapped myself out of my thoughts. „Nothing, really – I am just a bit puzzled." I apologized. Than I looked at the chief. „Ey Chief – you mind lifting your feet – I feel exposed." I stated dryly. „Heh – forget I am blind boy." she shot back. „Yeah – tell your granny! You know staring at soon to be naked men is not polite." I bickered while opening my robes. „Let me help you. And Toph - get out of this room." she was silent, dangerously silent.

I was not surpised that the Chief got back on her feet. „Well I have a city to protect, stay lively guys!" she excused herself. „I wish you luck Chief." I answered. Master Katara opened my robes with fluid motions. „So, can I take them off?" she asked for permision, fumbling at the collar of my undergarmets. „Do this myself." I just gripped it and pulled the top over my head, my back screamed, bein torn open again. I gritted my theeth. „Wh – o spirits!" she yapped. That was my back, no beautiful sight to behold I supposed. „Who has done this to you?" she croaked, I guessed Master Katara was already tearing up again. „Mostly my stupid pride." I chuckled and let go of my pants. „I can not see how bad the back is, there is smeared blood – it might even be infected. Why has no one tended your wounds?" she was angry.

„Well – the officers are more than just busy , I was locked up in a cell for five days – guess I can be happy that I got food and water." I answered. „Much better than a jail in Ba Sing Se, at least that is said." I stated and lowered myself in the seawater. I hissed as my back burned as if standing in flames. „It will get better, the healer soothed me, while her watery hands slipped about my back, They soon reached the whipmarks, I felt warm. Hot even, but the trhobbing and burning pain dulled. I felt sleepy somehow. So this was a healing session. She moved her hands all across my back. „So – now I make you some good ointment pack." she hummed, while the water dropped back in the tub. It now was blody and looked dull somehow – like it was dirty. I got out and took the towel she gave me. I dried myself- I was not the kind of guy who likes being toweled by strange women. Than Lady Katara insisted on smearing some kind of greasy looking, even worse smelling paste on my back, which she bandeged skillfully.

I decided to stay in pants and robes, the undergarmets smelled uggly and needed a good cleaning. „Thank you Master Katara. What do I owe you for your services." I asked politely. The woman looked startled. „Nothing – it is the least I could do. And now you are joining us on the island for the evening. Bumi is always talking about this new friend at school. We want to get to know him." she stated with a bright smile on her face – my thoughts were racing. How did I find a way out of this? „Err- I have to work. I – I really appreciate your offer, but maybe some other time?" I stuttered. I got up. „I – In fact ah.. I have to do some Water tribe Lore homework." I babbled, striding to the door with long stides. Lady Katara was there in the blink of an eye, she grabed my arm and held it firm. „Oww come on Lee. I can tell you all about water tribal Lore you want to know. School is not everything in life, I think you need some time to relax. You will not stay alone after being in this horrible jail cell." she spoke with a motherly voice that constricted my throath even more.

I frowned, not able to make any resistance. „Ugh. Ok." I gurgled defeated. „Well – my husband is not at home he has to work in the council and they will make an all nighter again, sadly." she looked worried for a second, than lit up in childish glee again. „But it surely will be a lot of fun – do you know Ujiji?" she nearly squealed. I shrugged „No Mylady." I answered. „Lee, please call me Katara, if you insist on a title than I am an aunt - no lady." she crimped her nose, I had to admit it looked cute. „Yes Myl – ah Katara." I cleared my throath. „Is this something common with the southerners. Even The Councilman called me to cut the well – Councilman." I asked. She laughed, it sounded clear like the singing of a violin. „Sounds like my goofy brother. He of course is at the cityhall, too. So it is just you me – and the kids." she smiled. I could manage a weak smile with that new. At least I would not see the avatar in person. Nevertheless I felt really uncomfortable.

At least I would have Bumi and Lin at my side. „You have Nomad blood – or where did you get those adorable grey eyes." She asked me. I wanted to scream. From your good for nothing fancy pants Husband – but of course I kept silent. It was not the time to strike – not by far. „Might be true. If I knew my father I could answer your question." I answered. „Oh – I am sorry." she apologized, her voice was sincere. „You could not know – no offense taken Katara." I answered. We left the hospital – her being Lady Katara meant she could take off whenever she wanted, another healer would take her place at once.

Note:

So here I go again. Lee is out of jail and Republic City has some big problems. At first I thought about a first climax, but I decided against it, so Aang is out of the house, rather fitting do make the family even more difficult for little Lee! Furhtermore I just wanted to develope some kind of relationship towards the Chief aaand just three more chapters until Lee finds out a little Secret of the Councilman hehe, I really am hopping around like I kid on his birthday. So any critique? If not – till next time guys!


	9. Affairs of the heart

**Chapter seven: Affairs of the heart**

I did not like boats – not the small ones! I am not a guy to get shaken lightly but these waves definitely did me no good. I could not understand how anyone could actually „love" the uggly brown soup – that was called the water of Yue bay! But Katara waved her arms in gracious circling motions while the boat propelled itself forward with an unnatural speed. I just cramped the oar I held in my hands without even using it. The only thing that kept me steady was the fresh breeze from the seaside. „So this is nodrink island." I stated, jumping aboard. It was good to feel solid wood under ones feet again. In my whole live I made two boattravels – one today and one in a cabbecart, I could not decide which one was less comfortable. Katara followed quickly. „Who has told you that nonsense? Of course we have a lot of juices here, you like onionbana?" she asked me. Well – I did fucking love onionbananajuice, I was wondering why she knew this. „ah – yes, I do. Actually the name comes from your brother, though if I recall right the air nomads drank some brew that must have been quite the killer. This Chaang stuff was heavier than rootbeer." I stated, tugging on my beard. Katara did not like the topic alcoholic drinks.

„Neither is good for your health Lee. So you should not drink such poison." she answered strict. Damn it – that woman had more of the look than Yumi could ever muster! Poor Bumi – no wonder that guy wanted to join the forces – that woman made you obey her, and on top of it you felt bad for not instantly doing it! The Island contained a wide park, with trees, clean cut grass and gravelly paths that led to small shrines, a small temple and the big house of the Avatar and his acolytes. It was pompous like the manison of an high ranking Lord – for me it almost looked unearthly. Absolutely beautiful. I just stared at it wide eyed. „Lee – that is just a house." Katara ruffled my hair. I was too asthonished to frown. „Holy spirits." I mumbled. And this miserly bastard had not even paid fivehundred yuan per month. Fuck you avatar! I clenched my fist, grit my teeth and then swallowed my anger down again. In the end I would be the one who said good riddance Daddy! „And you really built this yourself? I did not know that anyone could have so much money!" I babbled. Katara giggled. „No – of course not. Aang never was for something so pompous – it was a present from the council, they even made the island for us." she beamed. I swallowed hard – they made an artificial Island? I could not even imagine which capacities of rocks, gravel and earth had to bee moved to do so! We passed a goup of alcolytes, wearing bright orange robes.

The bald men and women were talking idly. They greeted friendly and so I also made a polite bow. „Doesnt that hurt Lee?" Katara asked concerned. „No – actually I feel nothing. I do not know if I even have a back any more Katara." I stated truthfully. Her eyes sparkled. „O you are a little lightweight if it comes to pain medication." she laughed while I was still searching the joke. We approaced the little temple, a lean boy was sitting there in a lotus position – his head was bald as an alcolytes. But he had silly blue arrows painted over his skull. I chuckled. „Why does this buddy paint himself an arrow on his head?" I asked Katara. She looked at me wideeyed. „Th – That are the tattoos of an airbending master!" she seemed astonished. My eyes bulged, the signs of a master? This was hilarious! „Aaha." I stated. „And why did they not take the triple spirals?" I asked. The boy opened his eyes. „I am meditating – so please talk somewhere... oh hello mother." the boy seemed silent. He somehow seemed old, even adult. Compared to this boy I was the kiddo, that I saw at once. „Lee Bei Gao – nice to meet you." I introduced myself with a formal bow that the boy returned. „I am Tenzin Son of Avatar Aang." he spoke with a silent pride that made my anger rise. „Tenzin – do not be so formal dear. Please." Katara spoke. „Mother!" he sighed embarrassed. „And for now you have had enough meditation Tenzin – there is something that is called life!" she stated with a risen index finger. „But – Sifu Aang said that I had to contemplate from my wordly desires. Mother I am the only remaining airbender." he whined. I snorted. The both eyed me intensely. „As if Sozin could annihilate a whole nomadic tribe with a single campaign. If you ask me there are airbenders all across the world, they just make no fuss about it. This people have been chased for nearly a century guys. Do you expect them to give up their lives and families just for some orange robes and some lore they maybe already know?" I asked incredulously. Tenzin flashed an angry look.

„You know nothing Lee bei Gao. You are a mean silly peasant." he snarled. „Tenzin!" Katara looked at her son with big eyes. „And if you do not stop chasing Lin I – I – will..." he was as read as a strawtato. „Exactly – you get mean on the streets pretty boy. And what are you going to do about it huh? Beat me up? Give it a try." I said calmly, inwardly I was laughing. As if I had a crush on Lin, but it seemed the poor boy was diggin her all the way. And if I recalled correctly Lin was swooning for this kid, as far as swooning was possible for Ling Bei Fong. I did not understand her at all. We still stared at each other. „But if its so important for you Tenzin - I am not chasing Lin Bei Fong." I leaned closer „We are just friends, kiddo." The poor kid was really puzzled as was his mother. „Uh – but Lin is talking about you every day, since she is here." Tenzing spoke defensively. „And she was worried." he pouted – how sweet, I let out a chuckle. „Yeah – I just walked through the docks as things started getting uggly – friends worry somethimes I have heard." I grinned and walked on. Katara had some hissing words with her son. I did not want to know what that was about, because poor Tenzin dissappeared into the small temple, his shoulders hanging. „I do not know what has gotten into Tenzin – he is such a sweet boy usually." Katara apologized. „Teenager Katara – heh – tell no one but i was much worse his age." I responded twinkling. She blinked her eyes. „Were? How old are you - seventeen?" she asked. I grinned devious. „Nope – actually twenty, or maybe twentyone – do not really know my birthday.

But at Tenzins age I spent my days drinking, selling opium and beating people up so do not make a fuss about his little snarking." I answered. That was the moment she batted her eyes and dropped her jaw – yep Chief Bei Fong badassery sells well! „Y – You did what?" she whispered. „No pride about that – really. But if you grow up in shangyang that are the usual hobbies for a kid." I told her. „Now I am much more interested in history and physics than in opium. Oh – did you know that there are just five specimen of moonflowers that can be used for cooking it?" I asked her. „In fact – none of them grows in Republic, which is the reason why the monsoons have so much money, because they ship in the stuff from the Firenation!" I explained. „But you can fix that with little glasshouses, and imported volcano soil!" I told her. Yes – I had planted opium for some guys when I worked as a delivery boy. That had been when my mother were too ill for whoring three years ago. „hmm – can you cook it? I mean- ahm the hospital needs it as a narcotic and its rather expensive. And we have some space here." Katara played with her hair. „I could do that – if the police allows it. Sorry but no stuff beyond the law from me. I want to be one of the good guys so – nope." I declined her request.

„Nono – of course I would not do it illegal, I will just have a chat with Toph some day." she explained while we entered the house. The rooms were huge, and bright due to the oversized windows. „Bumi – Lin – Su I am home!" the woman nearly sung. „And now I will just wip up some kind of meal. I hope you like mango pies for dessert Lee." she seemed content and happy. I nearly felt guilty at the thought that I could ruin this happiness forever. But heck – no one ever cared about my happiness. Again I had to correct myself. Yumi did care very much for my happiness. And now I had the money I would send it per messenger hawk. I still hoped she would come. I heard a loud thud. „Jo mom – I just wanna go fishing – can I have a boat?" Bumi yelled. „We have a guest Bumi – Lee is here." she answered. I was eying the expensive cupboard containing fine porcellaine dishes as I heard a thungdering. „Eyy man. you little bastard worried the shit out of us. Not writing for FIVE fucking days." he yelled and tried to tackle me in an infamous hug. I just barely escaped. „Hey – I was in jail. How should I write you a letter!" I yelped as he got hold of my hair and tugged me into a bone crushing hug. I felt really awkward, why was this guy so touchy feely! Well right – he was a son of Katara! „Man – you smell like my worn pants – let me out for fucks sake!" I protested. He finally had mercy and let me go.

Bumi frowned. „Why were you in jail Lee? What is so difficult in simply going home?" he asked. „Hm – some cop arrested me for chasing Concilman Sokka, thought I was a red monsoon guy or something. That guy really put me in a high security cell – really hilarious." I joked. „Spirits – what kind of idiot would suspect such a thing." he laughed. „Ey Bumi, where does Lin hang out? I have no desire to be greeted by some stonepole in my guts." I stated. „Uh – she had a quarrel with Su today, so I suppose she is on the cliffs. These Bei Fong Women a stubborn as hell, so they always need days to forgive each other. Or even longer – it can be really annoying, mostly because Su is so dramatic about all this!" he sighed. I nodded at him „By the way Bumi – is your little brother always so hotheaded?" I asked him. Bumi looked as if I had told him that badgermoles could fly. „T – Tenzin – hot-headed? Lee that guy is as levelheaded as a bookshelf. On his good days!" Bumi spoke. „K – you helped three people today Bumi! Thank you." I smiled, while my friend still looked puzzled. „Uh – what?" he asked.

„Not your business Bumi – I just say hi to Lin, meanwhile you can trie to talk your mother out of Ujiji or how this game is called." I answered while Bumis face dropped. „Yuck – not that terrible game again." he sighed. „Mum always wins – that is the reason why she loves this game. It is even worse the Pai sho!" he whined. „Pai Cho is cool Bumi. If you have gotten the basics of course." I was out of the door with this words and went in search for Lin. Tenzin still was meditating – I could not figure out what a girl like Lin could like in a guy like him! In fact I just was the opinion that Tenzin was even more boring than old men – because he could not tell cool stories of his youth! But that was not my problem, I just felt that I hat to set things up. They both seemed rather incompetent if it came to feelings – they were childhood friends for fucks sake. So what was so difficult about some silly words? I never had such problems with Yumi, we simply took our relationship out of the friend zone with a lot of booze. Perfect to eradicate insecurities – but on nodrink island this option was out of the way, not that a guy like Tenzin would ever agree to something as uncivilized as the Lee Style! I wandered around the island aimlessly. The alcolytes seemed to avoid the private parts of the avatars family. There were no fences, no walls – but everywere there existed invisible borders the air alcolytes did not dare to thread over. I was never one to be stopped by fences and so of course I walked where I wanted to walk. Finally I spotted a green clad person sitting on a cliffsedge. She seemed occupied by something on her knees. I closed the distance until I could see that she was – painting! I was surprised about this, because I never thought Lin had a girlish hobby like painting. She was deeply inside her work, crafting a beautiful earthkingdom temple with her coalpen. „Hey there." I greeted. Lin flinched, skweaked and her notebook sailed down into Yue bay. She was so startled she nearly fell of the cliff, too. „Oh sorry. I did not want to scare you." I apologized, I decided on buying her a new notebook instantly. She scrambled on her feet, her bottomlip trembled and than she slapped me across the face. The sound was loud, the pain searing and without eny doubt one could see a handprint on my cheek. She even shook her hand, while I staggered backwards. „What was that for?" I asked disturbed. „W-What are you idiot thinking? Walking home through a fucking warzone. You could have be-been killed Lee!" she yelled.

She stood there straight „Do you think you are not welcome – do you th-think we do not care!" she rambled on while I dropped my head and hoped that my long hair would hide the tears that were brimming in my eyes. My heart was racing in what I could just discribe as a mixture of joy and guilt. „A- And why did you not even send a fucking messengerhawk – Bumi cried for fucks sake! He thought you were fucking DEAD!" she croaked. I supposed the crying part was not related to Bumi, at least not solely. Meanwhile I did regain my composure and looked up. „Err- I was in jail. But really Lin – I – I am not good at that friends stuff. Really – I had no practice." I stumbled searching for words,until I decided that something simpler was needed. I stepped forward and pulled her in a close hug, I noticed she smelled after firelilies. Lin stiffened first, but than she returned the hug with more gusto than I appreciated. The ointment seemed to loose its effect. She broke the hug first, much to the pleasure of my back. „Just – just stop doing such bullshit." she frowned. „ I will try Lin, I really was surprised to see you drawing." I said honestly. She flushed „I – I do this for school. Really – it it is nothing fancy." she muttered. „Give yourself some credit girl. That was awesome and you knew it. Dang Lin, you could make a living out of this – not a good one but a living!" I answered. I was honest about it, she was as good as a streetpainter. On the other hand I had not seen her doing portraits. Her face turned purple. „You really think so Lee?" then she sighed.

„Either way – I will succeed my mother and some day I will be the Chief of police. I am a Bei Fong, no artist." Lin looked determined, though a bit unhappy. I wanted to say something, but I knew in this instant that all my words would be in vain. I asked in a colloquial tone. „Say Lin – is Tenzin always such a silent boy?" I asked colloquial. „Heh – no he really likes talking." she responded. „You have met him?" she asked I catched a short empty stare. I had to stifle a laugh – that girl was fallen, but I could not understand what could attract people so different to each other. Otherwise, Lin was painting, maybe she hid a lot more girly stuff than I could possibly imagine – I could picture her mother giving her a good smacking if she caught her daughter polishing her nails, or pasting her lips. „Yep – distracted his meditation, the guy was pissed but he did not even emphasize his feelings properly. Really, that guy needs to get taught some curses." I grinned. „Aww come on Lee, not every guy needs to throw f- bombs when he orders some tea." she stated defensively. I chuckled and locked eyes with her. „You do more than just like the guy, though I do not understand why. But that is not important." I stated. Lin just got even redder and stammered.

„A. A – Uhm." „Hey its natural to be in love sometimes ya know." I chuckled again. Geez that girl was acting worse than me at my best. A lot worse, for things between me and Yumi just kind of developed themselves. As I say, sometimes booze is the best matchmaker. „What do you know about this Lee – um – well I – I am just a bit confused ok." she spoke surprisingly calmly, she almost acted shy. „Oww – heck yeah Lee the womanizer is asked. So – surprise I actually have my ball and chains in Ba Sing Se." I said. „And well – I can say that me and Yumi are in the stuff quite deep. Though there is not much sappy crap between us and really Lin, the only thing I miss in Republic is her. Tomorrow the money for some tickets will start its travel – fuck the flat problems!" I was determined. Lin just dropped her jaw. „But – you look like a Ladiesman Lee. Well you are tiny but – some ladies have the feels for small men." she babbled. I was laughing and patted her back. „Spritis Lin, that was a good one!" I giggled while composing my pitiable self. „No – I have enough to do with one woman – ok she is one hell of a woman but that does not change the matter. So if you have any questions, feel free to ask Lin." I clapsed my hands behind my back and stared out into the open sea. „Ahm – how did you start things up Lee – I mean, you are the man and so you did start it did you not?" she asked with a slight quaver in her voice. Honestly I did not know who kissed whom first, In fact I could not even remember the first kiss between me and Yumi – and she did always say she did neither.

Somehow I doubted it, because that vile Miss Adachi could drink me under the table anytime she wanted. „I and Yumi were best friends for some time – about three years or so. We went through a lot of uggly stuff together and, yeah we always felt safe, or at least I did when she was around." I seated myself on the grass and continued fighting a small stinging in my heart. „And to speak the truth I had a crush on her for some time when it happened. But I knew that Yumi had some – bad expierieces with guys." I could not help but glare furious as I thought that some Stone Circles had jumped her in some filthy alley while she was half a child. I forced myself out of these thoughts – that was not something I should tell somebody – Yumi would be really angry, she hated sharing personal things with people – just I was an exception, or at least I wanted to believe that. „So I kept the stuff to myself and stayed in friend zone. But one day Yumi stopped by with a big bottle of sake, it was raining wolfbats, believe me!" I narrated. Lin now hung an my lips. „I cooked something, she got out of her clothes." I spoke. Lin yelped, which made me chuckle. „Geez Lin – she wrapped herself up in my old blanket, we both had no spares at that time." I explained. Then we ate and drank to our hearts content and afterwards – hm I suppose we had some fun with each other. I really was startled when I woke up next midday – just had a beautiful girl all over me. I just thought I was dreaming and slept again. And after that first night, hm – well we just kept going – though it was a moth or two till the three big ones spilled. In fact I was the first one who got all sappy – I even bought her a copper ring." I chuckled and yeah - I felt kind of embarrassed telling this to someone who did not even know Yumi. In fact I would never forget her face as I admitted that badass Lee Bei Gao had simply fallen in love with Yumi Adachi. At first she asked me if I was drunk and as I declined my girl got all teary – a really rare sight to behold...„Lee?"

Lin asked. I fliched „Uh yeah – chrm. Whats up?" I asked grinning sheepishly. „You looked like Bumi when he drools about a new love." she stated with a devious smile. „Thank you – I really feel flattered." I sighed. „But – really Lee. I – I am not ready to simply tear his clothes of – I mean, my mom always says take things head on, but..." Lin was flushed and eyed her toes very intesely. I snorted. „Geez – that would be too much for little baldy to handle." I chuckled. „But nevertheless Lin – that kid will not bring up the topic." I stated. „Do you think he does just like me as a friend?" she asked, she sounded battered and croaked „Yeah I know – I should be more girly like Su. And always jumpy and cuddly and such stuff. But – I – I just can not." she started cursing in an ancient Goangzhu dialect that was still spoken in the eastern kindgoms. I just understand some rather strong words.

„Come on Lin – that guy did threaten to beat me up if I did not stop chasing you." I told her „that sounds not like friend zone does it?" I told her. Lin Looked at me and yapped like a fish at the Ba Sing Se fish market. „But little Tenzin thinks you are out of his league, most definitely." I explained. „W- Why would he think something so stupid? He is a gentle, handsome and caring young man, who will be chased by every fucking girl in the city when he leaves home more often." Lin was convinced of her words. „Yuck – you like these silly arrows?" I spilled. „Oh – they are a part of who he is Lee. They are important to Tenzin, so yeah I like these silly arrows." she snapped back. „No offense Lin – no offense. Girl, I am not into guys I am allowed to say that am I? And to answer your question – you are pretty, self assured and older than him. So – out of his league, he thinks. " I stated calmly into her frowning face. She giggled. „Lee – how – how can you talk like this?" she asked me slighly take aback. I thought about that myself. Maybe I could talk about such stuff because I was an adult, at least somehow! „Do not know Lin – I am not that old I know why I am saying things like I say em." I admitted.

„But what I want say is – you have to make the first move, and even if the most guys will kick my butt for this. Almost always the girl makes the first step , just a little one, but – heck – she smiles, or sighs or does some kind of stuff and than click – the instincts jump in." I told shrugging. „ok." Lin answered. „But did you not say you did not even know when you and Yumi started getting friendly?" she asked me. „Well – Yumi is maybe the last one, but she was not first , sadly." I grinned. „In there I have some sappyness, though I am not one to spray around with it a lot." I admitted and released a heavy sigh. „So – now enough of this. The others will get suspicious if we sit around here, I do not want to be blown into some tree from baldy. And as I said, if I can be of any assistance Lin – you know where to find me." I ruffled her hair and than started walking. „Hey my hair." she protested. I grinned while I walked towards the big house in the middle of the island. It feld good beeing a friend. „The Lady Katara is cooking Lin." I laughed. She followed me with long strides while arranging her hair accurately. „You are such a pain in the ass Lee Bei Gao!" she snickered. „Thanks for the compliment Lady Bei Fong." I responded. We arrived nearly in time. Katara was prepairing the dishes, together with lins sister. The girl squealed in delight as she saw me and just jumped me as if we were best friends. I just rolled my eyes at Lin and Bumi. While Lin giggled Bumis lips formed the words „squeeze that tetties!" I let Su go and snorted in Bumis direction. That guy knew how to annoy me, he really did.

„Hey Lee – cool to see ya. I heard you were in jail?" she babbled, the teen definitely thought that was cool. „Jep – just a little missunderstanding. But now I am out and I hope that stays so." I said to the others. „Sure it will Lee is a nice guy. So – here comes the carot ginger soup." Katara hummed setting a large casserole on the table. The soup looked quite tasty, until I spooted some cube shaped white things floating in there." What is this?" I asked, doing my best to hide my scepticism. „This is tofu – a very traditional air nomad dish, as you should know." Tenzin said. He did glare at me like an angry puppy. Bumi did his best to fight a grin while Katara seemed rather concerned about her son acting so obiously out of character. After we all filled our small bowls I halted my spoon in midair. Why was nobody eating. Bumi nudged me. „The prayer man." he whispered. Katara indeed went to the small whalebone shrine and placed a smapp cup there chanting something in a strange language, her children did so, too. I wondered where the older sister of Bumi and Tenzin was. She should be in the City as far as I knew from Sokka.

I just watched silent. Lin had positioned herself next to Tenzin, while her little sister stuck at my other side. Katara came back at the table and invited us to eat. And that we did. It was not spoken much while we ate despite Su always wanting to know some things from my time im Ba Sing Se. I was short about it, I frankly found the girl annoying. Maybe I should speak some serious words with her, but I doubted that she would listen. When we were finished I started piling dishes on my forearms. „So – where is the kitchen Lady Katara?" I asked my eyes sparkling mischievous. „After all this is the least I can do after the delicious meal." I lied. I did not like the soup – but I could eat almost everything with a blank face. This Tofu stuff was uggly. It was slimy and wobbly – and strangely had barely any taste. „Lee -please you are our guest." Katara said. „Let Tenzin handle the dishes." she stated snidely. „No – I Insist!" I just walked into the direction i supposed the kitchen was. Katara followed me, again trying to talk my out of washing the dishes. That just hardened my resolve. So in he end i was washing the dishes, while Katara did the drying. „Are you an earthbender Lee? You just behave so stubborn." Katara asked me. For a sekond my heartbeat faltered, did she notice something? How could she? Did she recognize the blood of her husband in my veins? „No – I am not. Have not the eyes for it. „ I twinkled. Katara laughed again. „You really are a charmer arent you. The girls must stand in rows." she joked. I just smirked and finished the las bowl. „Who am I to judge the judgement of the great Queen of the South." I stated bowing low. My back stund. „Urgh. Curse ya shitty back." I fumed while I straighened myself. „The spirits know when to punish Lee." Katara waved a finger and then fled the kitchen. I hoped I could be saved from Suyin in the further course of this evening, but I highly doubted it. So I was going to prepare for some boardgames – in fact I loved games, if they were complicated.

Note:

So Inthehood starts playing with some feels, though I have two or three chapters that will be fluffy (not all Lee centered though) I will not plaster the whole story with it. That much to reassurance. I also thought that some religion would be cool - because in the Avatarverse the spirits do really exist, and the DO have power, so praying should be rather widespread shoudnt it? And to Katara - I really picture her being the Mother more than anything else,even in the next chapter we will see som badassdom of our sugarqueen.

So pray - pray to the REVIEWGOD!

Nevertheless a nice evening. In the Hood


	10. Warrior Queen

**Chapter eight: Warrior queen**

I rose before the sun, Lady Katara had forced me to stay over night. I woke up, it was dark, just the moon shone with a gentle milky light. I did not feel the need to piss, so I wondered, what could have woken me up`? Then I heard the screaming, the thundering of rocks clashing against themselves. I realized at once that something had badly gone wrong, my guts clenched – the triads were here! My heart started racing – the fucking triads were here! Idressed myself in the blindning speed just years on the street could teach you. Always keep your stoff together, that was something very important in Shangyang, I hustled outside. On the floor of the dorm the people were busy, half naked alcolytes were running around, shouting, screaming and jostling around. I barely managed to escape the ellbow of a slim fellow nearly two head bigger than me. I just reacted, listening to my body was the only thing i managed, ducking, jumping, circling – I moved like the wind, but nevertheless I got pushed a few times. I wanted to open the door, but the heavy metaldoor was locked. Someone simply had locked it up, but why would anyone do this? If Yakone was behind this and wanted to punish the avatar it would be far more effective to kill all this men in the most brutal way.

Then I would take his family hostage and watch him squirm under my boot. And I was sure that this old geezer had the guts for doing so – in that case he was different from me. I should just get my ass out of here – keep my head low and wait for Yumi. I stood in front of the door. Was that what a cop could do? Well fuck that – was that the stuff I could do? Could I look into the mirror and not punch my teeth out? I gathered my breath „HEEEEYYYYY!" I screamed out of the top of my lungs. The men still sreamed in panic. Some guys just pounded the door with bloodied knuckles while the fighting seemed to continue. „Get off the fucking door, just jump ot of the fucking windows!" I yelled. We were barely abouve the ground. Some of the guys were to frightened to move, the just stood ther or cowered in some corners. My words had shaken some men out of their lethargy, they stormed into their rooms, took up hard objects and smashed the windows. I followed and saw their silhouettes disappear in the dark. I did not know where to run. Maybe I could get into the city and gather some help when I reached the boats.

Then I saw the wall of the Womans door explode – a Body was hurled through the air, I heard the shrill shriek of a girl beyond panic. „NOOOOOOOOOOOO – SUUUU." it was Lins voice but it sounded like somebody worked her with a glowing iron. I ran – towards the heap that was Suyin Bei Fong. Men sreamed. „Silence Bitches! Or this ones gonna be next!" someone yelled. „W – ghaaa -Shit!" I heard the commanding voice of Lady Katara while i bowed over the teenage girl. She looked bad , really bad – blood covered the left half of her ripcage, her shouder looke, sqashed and her breath was flat. I felt her pulse, it was there – wavering and slow. No – no that kid could not die out here. Who the fuck was screaming around like a madman. Who the fuck, seriously – and why did this asshole sound like me! Suddenly a flock of airalcolytes stormed out, clad in nothing but their nightgowns or bindings. One woman even was fully naked. „Get out – I hold them – down!" Lady Katara yelled, her voice sounded strained. „No – no , we cannot." somebody tried to agrue. „Shut it – Mom is the boss!" a mans voice roared, was that really Bumis voice?

I sat up – movin Suyin was not an option, I was no healer and I heard that some guy had killed a wounded man just because he tried to shift him on his back. Bumi appeared a screaming and kicking bundle slung about his shoulder. He staggered, while the person, dressed in nothing but a short tunic straddled her legs, while tearing another big hole into the wall. „Let me go – moron. Hold out Aunt Katara- let me kill those bastards!" Lin screamed, I noticed that I was covered in cold sweat, I was breathing heavily working without feeling anything besides a dull feeling of fear that throbbed through the back of my skull. I saw another bald head running around, supporting tow limping women. „Bumi, get mom out." the silent Tenzin was sobbing loudly, while he still walked on. It seemed little baldy had some backbone, even if he hid it well. I heard the crashing of stone. „Got ta hell bitch.!" loud battlecrys were ringing through the air. I did not know what kind of idiocy got the hold of me.

I suppose it was the same petty thing that drove me to drag Yumi out of the Yellow river while I barely was a swimmer. I ran forward. Bumi looked scratched blood tickling from his thick scalp – his face was screaming but his eyes were flashing around brightly, for from being dull of fear. It was a sight I would never forget, a boy clad im nothing but a loincloth, barely old enough to grow a beard was carrying a girl over his shoulders – holding her struggling form at bay with both arms,. His face distortled but determined not to let go. He stumbled away from the men who were about to kill his mother – that was the moment everyone could see that this guy would be more than just the son of Avatar Aang, that he would make a name for himself. I passed him, surely looking similarly hilarious. „Do not fucking toch SU!" I yelled at him and nearly tripped about some stones. My toes hurt but I ran on, simply ignoring the pain that was dulled out immediately as I heard the shrill scream of am man, writhing in pain. I jumped and propelled myself through the hole in the wall with a blast of air, just to nearly impale my guts on a sharp stoneneedle.

The sight I beheld was to be called scary at least. Two men lay on the ground death, next to for or five heavily wounded airalcolytes who choked out their own blood. Seven other men were up. Bending walls and floors, trying to impale Master Katara. Stonnedles had scraped her bloodcovered, bare legs, water was shooting out of the broken walls, a boulder as big as my head was simply blown back into his ower, with enough force to shatter his whole ribcage. She dodged flying stones with a series of perfect steps belying her distortled screaming face. I looked around for something to get my hands on and ended by simply picking up a stoneshrapnell the size of my fist. One of the guys had noticed me, I saw a wicked grin in his eyes as the glowing lavaball shot through the air. A Fucking Circles Lord. That was the moment I barely dodged the molten stone and threw my pebble which of course did not even touch the man, it simply dissolved into a puddle of lava that shot out towards Lady Katara, there was the hissing of water – vapour filled the air men screamed and so did Lady Katara. As I was able to spot some figures I saw just three people, the Lord of the Stonecircle standing tall and proud, two heavy boulders levitating above his raised palms. Katara lay hunched against the wall, trying to force some air back into her lungs. The last man of the triads was on his nees, screaming in panic. He clutched a big iceshard that protruded out of his belly. „Get the fuck out of here kid – or I will just smash your pitiable head." the big man commanded.

„Now Lady Katara, lets go to business – I can kill everyone on this Island, including your precious little family." he spoke calmly, a mischievous grin on his face. „And thanks to this whoremonger Yakone nobodys gonna disturb me. But – you know what." I was beyond fury – I felt helpless and pitiable. What could I do – this man was so powerful, I did not even stand a chance, he really could do with the people what he wanted. Tears were streaming out of my eyes – that must have been what Yumi felt when she was jumped. That was the injust law of the world – the strong rule surpreme and if you do not bow, you will be broken. I clenched my fists so hard I could feel the nails forcing her way through the skin, I wetted my pants and gave a muffled cry while I hugged myself. „And you know what – I will let your sons watch when I look for myself what kind of pussy whips the avatar." he chuckled. „But- hm maybe I will start with you daughter. Her name is Kya isnt it – I always love mommy and her little baby in bed..." He spoke, leaning down, roughly pulling on Kataras hair do drag her up. I could do nothing but stand there, it was as if I had been pulled out of my body.

Katara screamed and so did I, and the Lord of the Stonecircles. He simply thundered against the wall. Katara stood in a low crouch, nearly falling. But still she stood her face a mask of boiling rage. The man hung in the air, his limbs moving as if he was a puppet. I heard his arms and legs crack, while he screamed in horror. „What- What are you sick bitch doing?" he squeaked. „Nobody – touches – my – famlily." she snarled in a voice that was cold fury clenching her fingers to claws. „I bend your blood bastard – do you know how it feels when you loose all you hold dear. I show you!" she yelled and her arms in a constantly swaying motion, I opened my eyes and saw the skin of the man redden. Thick drops of blood simply broke the skin without any wound inflicted. The man screamed and cursed but he could not even move. He was bleeding to his death, I looked at katara, her face bloodied, streaked with sweat and tears that had started to flow freely. This was what that bastard deserved – no it was not enough – not by far. He deserved to beg for his food everyday – to be helpless even in front of small children. The second thug had gotten back on his legs, he was a dead man – staggering by nothing but an iron will. I willed my body to move and charged at them man, I dodged the swing of his fist, grabbed the Iceshard and pulled it out, I pulled him into a hug, stabbing again and again. His breath was rattling, he screamed and drooled all over my shoulder, than I let him fall onto the floor. I stood there panting, I had killed a man. It was as if a fact was stated, I did not feel any kind of sadness that moment. I just felt some kind of relief, that I was still alive, and that Lady Katara – she still stood there as if she had noticed nothing, the criminal had started to beg for mercy, but the waterbender just laughed a shrill laugh and let the blood spill faster. I could not watch it, may the spirits forgive. I just grabbed her arms and pulled her down.

„Its over. We won – all are safe Katara – just cut it. That bastard deserves worse than fucking death. Just – just let go for fucks sake!" I was yelling at her, while she struggled. „Let me go – this bastards gonna rape my baby – aww gods hes gonna kill my family. Let me kill him, p – please...p-please" she started sobbing uncontrollably – all the fury suddenly replaced by a bottomless fear. I just held the woman, trying my best to emanate calmness, I could barely keep myself from sobbing and bit my bottomlip bloody. I felt better after some time, while the Lady Katara was catching her breath from all the sobbing. „Can you walk?" I asked her while spitting the blood out of my mouth. She just nodded with puffy red eyes. I got her up – the legs were not that bad, just scratched a bit. It seemed even her ribs had stayed whole during the fight. Nevertheless she limped as I led her out. I walked still my head was a bit dizzy – as if I could not fully process what had just happened tonight.

„I just gonna need some meat to cope with that shit." I stated slightly off guard. Katara giggled shrill, then I heard screams, Lady Katara swatted my arms away and charged into the night where just three huddled shapes could be seen. „Bumi - Tenzin!" she yelled. „Thank the spirits- you are alive mom." Tenzin cried also very unlike his usual calm self. Bumi halso hugged the shit out of his mother. „I love you mommy – I – I thought..." and with that Bumi joined the sobbing rest of the family. I just ran away, I could not stand this. I wanted to hug someone to, I too wanted to be soothed but the only person who would do this for me was in Ba Sing Se. I stumbled and fell somewhere between the cliffs and the center of the island. I sat there panting heavily. It was bitter cold in the night, but at least I did wear my robes. I felt miserable and was angry. Angry at my weakness to not be able to protect someone – angry at myself feeling helpless like a little child. And I was angry that I still wanted to be soothed by lady katara or somebody else. I – could not calm down. I screamed and with the sreams came strong gusts of whind that made the little trees in front of me sway in the night, while I struck the grassy ground with my bare palms until I was completely exhausted. I just sat there trying to regain myself somehow but it seemed it was not going to work that easily. I had not been this shaken up for years and believe me, it was a lucky coincidence that I was on nodrink island tonight – because otherwise I would have been roaring drunk and running rampant in the meantime. I had to face this shit – I had to go into the shitty house and show myself I COULD handle something myself!

A man does not talk about a fight Lee – a man fights! That were words I had heard from my sifu often. He had been a wise man and if it were not for him – I would most definitely be like one of the dead guys in the airtemple right now. I felt gratitude for my sifu – my father, who had shown me that honor even was something a thug could posess. The man wo told me about rivers – about squirreltoads and so many other things. The man who always smiled when I did master a new move, who told me that he was proud to call me his student. „I will make you proud – I ll be damned if I do not." I whispered a horse whisper and sniffed. Then I got up on my feet and started walking. It was too cold to sleep and so I could keep the exhaustion at bay. I entered the womens dorm through a gaping hole in the walls, one of many in fact. I felt my heart beat faster and my resolve faltered. I hesidated, my pants were cold an wet – I was shivering, but then I thought of the old man at his dyning bed, worn down by typhus but nevertheless saying that he had never seen a more beautiful morning than this one. I grit my teeth and walked, allowing myself to shiver in fear. But still I walked on and with each step I took the fear dissipated a little bit more. I finally reached the location of where the fight had taken place, I had to fight the urge to watch it all over again. It was then a rasping voice snapped me out of my thoughts. „Have you come to kill me?" the man cleared his throath with a gurgling sound. I turned on my heels and eyed the battered Lavabender closely. Was he trying to lure me into on final trap of his? I chuckled at my own fearfulness – I could not understand any more how I could have been intimidated by this man. I stepped in front of him, towering over his bloodied uggly smelling body. He watched me out of widened green eyes.

„Fuck no. You are going to die all yourself. And man – you have deserved it thrice." I spoke calmly while I locked my eyes with him. The man stared at me. „How can you be so calm kid – and why – why did you pull that bitch back." he asked me. There was no mocking in his voice, he was asking like an icredulous child. He really had no clue. „That woman is no monster – she is a good woman. I just tried clear her mind. And I suppose it workend." I said honestly. Of course I had not thought that at the moment of my action – I just had acted on my instincts. The man looked me into the eyes, tears glinting in his. „I – I wish someone had done that for me too. Shit – the gread Lord Mao Tse whining like a little bitch." her cursed. I saw pain in his eyes, not just from his injuries, but also from something he had lashed and steeled for more than his body. I kneeled beside him. The man was going to die and it seemed he was suffering – not just physically from the things he had done. It was something I had just heard about in stories. Was he ruefull for his deeds – would he seek salvation?

Would he find it and move one, or would he turn into a spirit that was lost in the darkness of the endless fog? Had the spirits brought me back here? Damn it, I really was no religious guy but I believed in my heart that the spirits where there. That the watched over me and that they would give me another chance in another live. „This is no whining man. It is human. You are dying – I guess it is hight time you ask what the things are that really matter." I spoke, not knowing from where I took the words. He blinked and closed his eyes. „Why are you here?" he asked. „Why are you not cursing me.." his voice was croaking, I sighed. „Well – I have no fucking idea. Just kinda feels right." I snorted. „I did not come here for you but who can say that. Man – the spirits may think about giving you a second chance." I spoke. His voice was quavering. „A – After all I did? Do you really thins so. -I I was – evil." he said while tears spilled out of his eyes. „It is just proper that I get lost in the fog." he cursed. „I am a murderer and – and I even liked giving so many people hell. I – I just wanted power. I wanted fame – I -I wanted..." he was silent. „Love, and respect." he finished calmly. „B-But it made it all wrong." he coughed violently.

I felt tears brimming in my eyes – they were tears of pity. I actually felt pity for this man – this man who was not just speaking out of fear. In his dying hour this man mustered more courage and pride than he had mustered his entire life and that was something that must move anybody with a heart in his chest. Might it be that we really did have some kind of eternal sould – that ying and yang were not just part of the world but also parts of our own self? Had I to been a man like him in a live long passed?

„Do you believe in another life?" he asked me. I did not hesitate. „I do – and I believe that it does matter in the end what you think of your deeds." I answered. I even put a hand on his chest. He did not move but he tried to lift his head, his eyes wandered around aimlessly. „I cannot see anymore. I guess that is the end man." he spoke surprisingly calm. „I – I just wished I could undo all the shit I did man. And tell the lady Katara – tell her that we never intended to harm someone. It – just this shitty kid lost her nerves. I – I would just have held them hostage until the avatar had given me a warship to escape from the fucking Monsoons" his voice broke again and a strangled sob escaped his chest. He spit bloody saliva out of his mouth. „ I – I wish that the people – can find their peace with me dying. I really wish they can." he sniffled. I let my hand rest on his cold hand. „Just let it go – let it go and trust me. You will move on, and the next time chrm.. the next time you will not mess it up. The gurus say there are many ways to enlightenment but the rockiest of all is worth walking the most." I spoke my voice as hoarse as his. The thug relaxed, his face softening.

„T- thank you – kid." he spoke and shortly afterwards his heart simply stopped beating. I lifted my hand and looked at this man. I closed my eyes and felt that I had done the right thing. And I was sure that I would heal from this night and walk out in the daylight stronger than ever. And not just me would do so – I would bet that Bumi would make it, too. I entered one of the few whole rooms, undressed me ans slipped into a strange bed. It smelled nice, like the woman who usually slept into it, the thick blanket finally gave me the warmth I desired. I tried to imagine Yumi at my side and with that help I went asleep after what I thought of an eternity.


	11. A Tale from Ba Sing So

**Interlude: A Tale from Ba Sing Se**

It was silent in Shangyang, a silence emanating from the dirt covered stones of the streets itself. Streetorphans slept in their blankets damp from the morning dew that settled upon them. Unhealthy coughs could be heard sometimes, braking the silence louder the the occasional yapping of some raccoondog. The streets were empty, doors and windows of the raggy houses locked and bolted – it seemed as if life iteself had stopped in the dawn of the next day. But the young woman was not affected by this – she wore plain black clothing, the only thing adding to her color was a bloodred sash around her waist. A heavy, wheatherworn backback slung around her shoulders she walked. She looked worn out, deep shadows beyond her eyes which shone in a determined gold and her posture was straight. She looked feral with her crooked nose and the shoulders that could be the ones of a – rather small – man. Her short hair bound to a simple Topknot, a split lip covered in black inkpaste.

She had to say a farewell and farewells were something Yumi Adachi did not like. But she had made up her mind – in fact her plan had not succeeded and she was giving in for what seemed to be the first time in her life. Her shitty grandmother could look after herself – that old hag had sent her stealing since she was a little child. She never did much to make a living, so the old bitch should sell her own butt now! Her grandmother had begged her to stay but she had told the old woman to go and fuck herself! She had expected Lee to come back but the stupid stormy had not given in! In fact she had been baffled as an expensive looking letter arrived, the courier saying it beeing sent from Republic City, she instantly recognized the accurate letters of her boyfriend. It was then Yumi Adachi went into the cellar to give herself a good cry.

She had not been happy with Lee spending the money to go to republic, in fact she had nealy set him ablaze as he told her – she had feared loosing him more than almost everything and over the past month she was proven right, or so it seemed. In fact he had sent her money, over 150 Yuans and the young woman did just realize that he really wanted to be a cop as much as he wanted to be with her. She had not believed him when he told her first, she even teased him with it on every possible occasion. But now her heart was fluttering a bit and she brimmed with exitement of the letters content. She walked through the streets of shangyang to the only people left she did care for. The burning dragon was something singular in Shangyang – it was the only place were iron fists, Stone Circles and monsoons could meet without smashing their skulls. And all that was just because of The Lady Wei and Takeshi the Tower!

Where they got their money was unknown, as was the real Name of the Lady Wei – one of the most famous beauties in all the lower rings. They had built up a brothel where you could order courtisans not just whores and so they could charge prices that were far higher than those of any other etablissement. In fact many gangers, citizens from the middle and even the upper rings were regularly customes of the Weis and their girls. But the reason Yumi cared about the Lady Wei and her husband was another one. They were decent people, a thing not many in shangyang could say for themselves. The girls got fifty percent, were educated in arts and lore – they even learned writing and reading, along with istruments. Finally Yumi could not remember the last time a woman was beaten up in the burning dragon. But of course the Lady Wei was not into charity, just the most beauiful girls , or expecially powerful benders were taken in – in fact the girls of the burning dragon were as dangerous as the most thugs, for the Tower trained them in martial arts, while The Lady Wei observed the bending training. Yumi was one of the doorgirls and in these two short years she had learned more about firebending then in the rest of her life. The only man working in the burning dragon was Takeshi the Tower himself. He was the barkeeper and the Lady Wei was the soul of the burning dragon. The door of the clean looking brothel, whose pavement was free from any kind of debris was already closed but Yumi strode forward and knocked. It took some time but the door was opened by a young girl. She was a beauty, petite, with flowing black hair, a porcellaine taint and the dark green eyes of nobility. „Yumi?" she asked astonished. „Hadnt you had the early shift?" she asked. „Hey Cui. Yes I had – but I have to speak with the Lady Wei." Yumi spoke with iron in her voice. The girl opened the door and she came in. „She already is in her rooms." Cui said shyly.

„Ok – so I go." She said and went straight to the bar. The floor of the establishment consisted out of polished dark bamali wood – and below that bamali wood the Lady Way resided. She opened the plain visible trapdor and climbed down into the cellar. „Lady Wei – may I come in?" She said while stepping down. She had no time to be polite, her train would depart in less than three hours. She arrived in the Weis Living room, which was more a library than anything else. The books down here were worth a small fortune, as were the old couches, the silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the dull shining grammophone standing in a corner. „Why do you ask when you are already there Crooky." a deep voice boomed. „Am – you are right Sir Takeshi." she answered politely, Takeshi was the only one who was allowed to call nearly all important people in Shangyang by some hilarious nickname. That was because a nickname from him meant that you could consider The Tower your buddy!

The man had been a legend on the streets for decades. He had fought against the firenation – awarded with every decoration you could achieve for bravery in battle, and lateron he avenged his father taking the head of Phoenix King Shilsho, destroying the whole Agni kai chapter of Ba Sing Se with just two friends. The same man who was the only one besides the lords of the stone circles able to wield lava, was also well known to be one of the best bartenders in the whole city. The doorframe darkened as the Tower Wei made his way into the room, his face looked hard, framed by an acutely trimmed grey beard and rich grey locks. His emerald eyes were shining with a gentleness that belied his hulking frame. He was an old man, well into his fifties but nevertheless he had the trained body of his prime. He was indeed a tower, nearly reaching eight feet, weighing way over 250 stone. He ruffled the young womans hair gently. „So Crooky, what leads you hear in the middle of the night." he joked. „Oh – um, I just wanted to thank you and the Lady Wei for everything you have done for me Sir." Yumi spoke, her voice a bit raspier than usual.

The young woman felt uncomfortable, and bowed low, her head hitting the thick carpet on the floor. The huge man seated himself on the couch and chuckled. „And that is the reason you come hier so early?" he asked smiling. „No. I – I will leave Ba Sing Se, that – that stormy Bastard send me the money to go to republic." Yumi beamed despite her rude words. The eyes of the young woman were sparkling. „That really is sweet – reminds me on my courting days." the old man sighed. „And you would be silly to let the boy wait – I have seen how he looks at you crooky. Not many men have that look, at least not many of those prettyfaces." He chuckled letting the scar tissue of his right cheek dance an intwined dance. „So we have a late visitor." the Lady Wei spoke also stepping into the room while igniting the chandelier wir a lazy flick of her wrist. The Lady Wei also was quite the sight to behold, she was a fine aged beauty, maybe in her midforties. Her hair was down to her waist and still of a silky black, while her fair skin was not distracted by wrinkles. Just some crow feet were the signs of her age, while her golden eyes were cold as ice and hot as fire at the same time. She was slim built, but nevertheless an impressing woman.

The Lady Wei looked tiny compared to her husband, but she was taller than six feet. She moved with a predatory grace that was common for talented firebenders, and graciosly slid down next to her husband. „My Lady. I am sorry to disturb you but – Lee has sent me this letter, and enough money to travel to Republic City. I – I really thank you for everything you have done for me and. Could you be so kind and read it for me?" she asked her employee. The older woman raised a manicured eyebrow, then she struck out a rather small hand. „I will if the letter is readable." she spoke with a melodic, warm voice. She reached into her decoletee and pulled out a small throwing knife, cutting open the envelope. She cleared her throat softly, which led her husbend to tenderly clasping her back. „I alsways say you should take a coat when you go outside these days." he said softly. The couple locked eyes, the hard face of the Lady Wei melting into a genuine smile. „I will try to remember Keshi." she purred. Then she started reading the letter.

_Dear Yumi,_

_the arrival in Republic was smooth, and I did manage to find a school at the first day. It was a lucky coincidence they searched a swordstutor. It really is hard to learn all those things, but it all is rather exiting. Somehow I feel like I am the kid I never was, especially physics is great. It seems there is an answer for every question. What is light – why does a sled slide faster at different undergrounds and so much more. I really hope I will see you soon, because then I would truly be happy. I miss you a lot, and surprisingly most in the morning. I now attend the four nations elementary school, do you believe it – Lee Bei Gao in a fancy upperclass school. But now I have done enough bragging, I pray to the spirits that you are allright and get the letter with the yuans inside it. _

_I also have found some friends here – thery are nice kids and somehow I love playing the big brother. In fact one of them actually is my younger halfbrother named Bumi and he is even more into silly jokes than you, not nearly as cute, but sadly twice as cuddly._

The Lady Wei chuckled in amusement while Yumi hung on her lips. Lee missed her as she did, the young woman felt happier than she had for a long time.

_Then there is Lin, a really nice girl that reminds me on your younger self sometimes. I hope you are at least a bit jealous to hear that I have another girl-friend now! The both of them really are nice kiddos though – never tell them I called them kiddos if you want not to peel my remains from one of Lins stonepillars – and in fact they even tried to save me from some thugs. I did handle the thing on my own but the gesture made me fall in love with the guys, though not literally my dragonfly. Furthermore I am on first name base with both the Master Katara and the Concilman Sokka – quite the carrier for a guy from shangyang, right? I even had dinner with Toph Bei Fong once – and was locked up because I followed said swordwielding Concilman through the city._

„What the fuck! I am going to rustle his jimmies if he is telling bullshit!" Yumi exploded. „Young Lady - contenance!" the Lady Wei rose her pale finger and than added. „But really that sounds fucking crazy!" but despite this the Lady Wei read on.

_Sadly the whole city is out of order now. The triple threats and the monsoons are running rampant – some earth nation killer just smashed the head of Yakones wife. And that guy is every bit as obsessed about his woman as street talk says. He even set out some million yuans at cops. The docks and the Dragonflats are a warzone, or at least they were for the last five days. The Stonecircles in Republic are just rotting corpses by now and somehow I have the feeling that this is just the beginning of the Monsoons wrath. But do not worry, I am neither a cop nor do run with some gang, so I suppose I will not get killed. Do me the favor and send a letter one day before you arrive. If you do not I will simply stand at the trainstation from next Thursday on until you arrive. And I will hold it against you Adachi Yumi ! I hope to see you soon, your_

_miserably lovesick Lee Bei Gao_

Yumi had to stifle a dreamy sigh along with a small sniffle. Sometimes Lee could be so cute that she wanted to get all teary about him. But she was no damned sissy! The Lady Wei folded the paper again and slipped it back into the envelope. „I wish you all the luck possible Yumi – I really do. I hope you find your hapiness in Ba Sing Se, and I guess my big guy here does the same." she nudged her huspand gently to wake him from his slumber. „Hmp- yeah whatever you say darling." he mumbled sleepily raising his head from couchs backrest. „Thank you Mylady. It really means something coming from you. And – if you two ever visit Republic City I – err – we would be very happy to call you our guests." Yumi spoke calmly.

The Lady Way gave one of her rare genuine smiles. „I would rather appreciate that, and maybe we will take you by your word Yumi. It seems I have to search another doorgirl now. You are already on the leave?" she asked pointing on the backpack. „Yes I am." Yumi answered. „I will just gather the money for the month – you will need it girl." she spoke with authority. Yumi blushed, she wanted to refuse but nobody did refuse the Lady Wei. „Aww come on crooky – we will not die on that few Yuans." Takeshi Wei teased her. „Yes Sir." she mumbled pouting. The Lady Wei retuned with a small bag, it was made out of fine red silk. „Here Yumi – keep the pouch please." she spoke. „Thank you Mylady." the young woman bowed again.

„And do me a favor Yumi – when we meet next time, if we ever do. Then call me by my real name." she leaned forward smelling of rose petals and whispered in the ear of the gasping young woman. „Call me Wei Azula." she spoke in soft nihongo. Yumi blinked as she desperately tried to keep the tear in her eye, but the little villain still rolled down her cheek. And then the Lady Wei was her usual distant self again. „So, get out – old women need their beautysleep and you have a train to catch." she commanded. „Yes Lady Azula, Sir." Yumi bowed again. To her surprise the Lady Wei also bowed, as did her husband. „May the spritis bless your journey, crooky." the old man spoke. The young woman climbed back into the guestroom, while the Weis were watching her. „I did not knew that you thought of her as a daughter Zula." the old man spoke silent. „Neither did I Keshi, neither did I. I just thought that she was like me back in the days." The Lady Wei chuckled at her own ignorance, a wet sparkle in her eyes.

Two Chappies up again. I hope for some feedback. I know this interlude is not important for the plot bit I simply could not stifle it - i really tried but I fucking LOVED writing it. I just wanted to show that not everyone in Shangyang is a bastard - and well Azula Wei... I do not veryfy that she once was born in nobility do I^^

Greetings In The Hood


	12. The Chairmans Secret

**Chapter nine: The Chairmans secret**

A storm may last seven days, three days to brew, one to blow and three to die – even Yakone could not prove that old proverb wrong! It was the seventht day after the death of his beloved Arja the last fights were noticed. I had walked home the day after the attack on air temple island. When the Avatar stepped from his skybison I stepped into the boat that drove me away unnoticed. I would not see him – I was not sure if I could hold my resolve steady, shaken as I was. I feared this man, but I did not know what it was I feared more – that he would laugh and command the white lotus to arrest me – or that he would welcome a long lost son he maybe did not even know about. As I said Lee Bei Gao was no sappy crap guy and to keep it that way I went home. Yumi would be on her ride now, I just hoped she arrived before the Monsoons were on the roll again. I grew up in Shangyang and such I knew perfectly how gang politics and wars worked. While states went to war in battles gang wars dragged themselves over decades. One day buddy buddy the other one you got a knife in your back for no reason – that alwyas were the rules of the streets.

Furthermore a leader did never back down, Yakone would strike again as soon as the wounds of his men were healed. And this time he would not target the shattered stone circles, he would target the foundations of the United republic itself. It was just to hope that neither the Firenation, nor the earthern kingdoms had any strategic interest in these lands. For if they had now would be the perfect moment to seize them as liberators, not as conquerors. The people of the city were paralyzed in fear, the streetkitchens were low on customers, if they were even manned. The most stores had not opened again if they had something left to sell. Refugees stayed in occupied houses threathening anyone who crossed them. And on top of this stood a force of police that was battered. Half of the famous Republic City metalbending force was in hospital or three feet under the grass. The cops left to do duty were exhausted and needed a break - like the gangs the had kept at bay. And that was the reason why every shitty little streetorphan thought he could thug himself to a rich man in a couple of days. I just sat in the library of the now abandoned school working my ass off for some days.

I could sleep well with a life on my conscience. I had done the right thing – I protected in the end. And protection was the cernel of the whole cop business – and I was glad that I had at least been able to do that much. I had not seen Bumi or Lin again, they stuck close to their families and if I had had one I would have done the same I supposed. It was yesterday the Chief of police had declared the war against Yakone over. She had not the strenght left to threathen the gangs or to swear to bring law and order out on the streets. I was worried about that because if no one took up the action Republic could become a second shangyang in no time. I walked into the city, my blade fastened at my belt. I carried the weapon openly because in the streets cockiness is mostly more important than real courage. My travel had the sole purpose to get myself some food, because yesterday night I had eaten my last stale piece of ricebread. I wore my old clothes looking ragged even for dragonflat standards. Up till now three mean looking kids had mustered me but decided I was not worth the effort. I surely was not.

That was when I noticed the big poster glued on the wall of a house. It showed Chief Bei Fong pointing her oversized Finger at me. „Republic Police Forces need you! Protect and serve." I stared blinking thrice. Then I let out a shout that would have made Bumi jealous. I had my chance, I had it now. I could not picture the Chief taking that course of action, but otherwise – that would be the kind of stuff Sokka initiated right? That guy knew how to work the people, that much I had found out in the short time I knew him. So I just changed my path towards the metalclad building that was the main quarters of the police force. It looked asleep. There were no bustling crowds of people shouting to voice their complaints. There were no officers joking around along a cup of tea or some spring rolls. I stepped in front of the hulking building, I could feel a tight knot in my belly while I started sweating.

What if they did not want to take me in? No - they are so desperate that they glue Chief crancyface on some walls to get guys in. They will take you Lee Bei Gao – they will take you because you were fucking raised for this job I spoke to myself. I climbed up the stairs, an officer eyed me. „Hey Kid – what are ya doing here." he asked me. The man was twice as broad as me. „I saw some frowning lady on a wall Sir – so I decided to joing the police force. Not that I had not in mind to do so anyway." I spoke determined. The Officer locked eyes with me – his were of a deep brown. I did not flinch and after a short time it was the officer who turned his gaze away. „Whatever. Just get the shit beaten out of ya – the combattest still is the same." he muttered and spit between his feet. I just shrugged and walked inside. I saw some other people sitting on the benches in the main hall. About ten guys in different ages. I was one of few wearing a weapon, but all of them looked – hell they looked like cuddly rabbiroos! But sweettalk does half the job right? And so I stepped up to them.

„hey guys. You want to join the force, too?" I asked them. Some of them crincled their noses as they saw my plain clothing. „Jep. And you little guy are here to bring us some coffee?" one of the boys joke. He was more than a head taller than me. I just chuckled. „Fuck no - I am taking my badge today man. But if you want coffee – just fetch one for me, too." I shot back taking a copper Yin out of my pocket. Some people started laughing while the arrogant kid flushed a bit. Then the other men started babbling like little girls. They al were exited – men who wanted so bring law and order I thought. I was sure not all of them had th guts for the job – heck I woud be damned of even the half of that merchants and farmers kids were cut out for this. Just settled myself on the floor and waited. Sometime someone needed to come. And indeed a man did appear – I nearly dropped my jaw when I saw who it was. That was no one but the fucking Avatar. I barely managed to keep my face neutral – I would not mess up the biggest chance of my life for some petty revenge.

The Avatar was tall – really tall. At least six feet five – with a rather muscular body below his flowing orange robes. He wore these silly arrows, too. His eyes were grey, they seemed soft but I knew that there was a coldhearted bastard behind them! There had to be – there simply had to! While the others bowed and started stammering about the great honor to be greeted by the Avatar in person, I could not move my tongue. His beard was of a deep brown, accurately trimmed at fingers length. Avatar Aang was a handsome man – he definitely was. I understood why women fell for him, I did not bow. I would bow to the Chief, even to Sokka – but I would never bow in front of my Father. No matter what I owed him, even if it was life itself. He looked at me and for the short moment our gazes met he looked confused, almost frightened. I had quite the stare on the roll I guessed. Or maybe he just recognized who I was. Well if he did not want to sullen his reputation with the dirt of Shangyang he better kept his mouth shut.

„The honor is mine. Gentlemen – I thank you for the courage you have mustered. In these perilous times not many dare to stand up for the right thing. And I am really grateful that you do. I am full of hope that we can overcome this thread if we all work together to protect our city. Many of you will ask why I am here instead of the Chief of Police. And you are right for asking so, to be blunt. The Chief just turned in after three days of work." the avatar told. I could picture that – Chief Bei Fong did place everything before her health, that much was obvious. I was curious why she had not visited her daughter. Suyin was severely hurt, in fact she was between life an death for a night and it was not sure if she would ever recover fully from the numerous fractions of her ribs, legs and Arms, not to mention the skull itself. What kind of mother could simply go to work as if nothing had happened?

I was disturbed – the day I had seen the Bei Fong family showed me that the Chief was not a good mom, but it also had been obvious that she tried hard. So why the fuck did she not sit on the bedside of her daughter who would most likely be crippled for the rest of her days? „Republic City is in need of officers, but still we can only need men who are able to protect themselves. So each one of you has to pass a physical test before he gets his badge." the avatar smiled kindly. „And even if not all of you pass the test I owe you all my deepest gratitude for the willingness to put your life on the line for the safety of Republic City and its citizens." he finished. The men cheered and whistled – I just clapped my hands twice. The speech was good but I knew what putting a life on the line meant, and it was most definitely nothing to cheer about. Then a man clad in the heavy uniform of the metalbending corps walked up to the Avatar.

„And now I will leave you at the mercy of Captain Shaikan, gentlemen." the avatar bowed low and so did everyone except me. „Recruits. Attention." the Captain snapped. Two young men saluted as if the were serving in the military. I just turned my head, hands dangling down. The captain eyed us. „What the heck." he muttered under his breath as he passed me. He stopped in front of a beardless youth. „Hey boy – how old are you?" he asked the kid poking a finger in his chest. „A – Ah nineteen Sir – yes Sir." he stammered. „Tell your granny milky boy – just go home." he commanded. The boy wanted to shout at the man, but the officers intimidating stare let his shoulders sack. „Yes sir." he mumbled a head as red as an strawtato. Then he shuffled away in defeat. „So anybody else who is a schoolboy?" he asked annoyed. Nobody answered. „Good – than gentlemen – show me what you got." he grinned a wicked grin.

He led us through a maze of corridors I could barely remember – then we were led in a wide inner courtyard. There they had built a rather difficult looking parcour. Why the heck do you need something like this? The whole thing was built upon poles about nine feet above the ground. I was made our of metal, at first you had to cross a plank, which was hanging on nothing but two ropes. That was something not my people managed, I was one of those people, thank the spirits. Afterwards you had to hop from pole to pole in a zickzack, than there was a steel latice that hindered the candidate from stepping onto a solid metalpath. Righ and left to the path stood turnable metalpoles with slim stellcables dangling from the upper ends which had different heights. That would get bloody I had to admit. Another cop was already awaiting us. He looked like he had not slept for a day or two and he most definitely had. He was carrying a wooded bat, there also was the same parcour built in wood, just the lattice and the cables wer left out. My comrade in arms to be swallowed as they saw the test. „So guys – first make the parcour, than we will test your fighting abilities. So fucking forty sqads now!" the Captain yelled. We obeyed but two older men did not manage to make the sqads.

„That was it old two just go into the reserve." the capiain said. The men laughed breathless and patted each others shoulder. „We don not want to quit our jobs Sir – just want to kick some triads around." they explained laughing. „volunteers for the parcour?" the officer had not finished as is stood before him. „Ok – then show us what ya got kid." he said and rose his eyes as I marched to the metalbending parcour. Heck – I wanted to be a real cop , not just some guy sitting in an office doing paperwork. „So we have a metalbender huh – Long – do the spinning." he spoke while I just shrugged. I climbed the ladder which led to the starting platform, while the other people watched me in silence. I slipped out of my straw sandals, setting them aside carefully. The metal was cold under my feet. I readied myself and focussed. I would nee some airreading now. I extended my arms and set my foor vertical to the pank, than I started moving my weight centered in the middle of the plank. I swayed and once I nearly los the balance. „Whoa that guy has got it." somebody said. I was streaked with sweat when I reached the pole. The jumping part was not difficult for somebody who ran on the roofs of shangyang since he was old enough to climb a drainpipe.

The lattice was closely knit – but it had enough space for fingers. Usually a metalbender should tear it apart, demonstrating his power – that was the reason for it being of tempered steel. But i Simply started climbing, my finger hurt and without any doubt i would get all bloody. But I grit my teeth and pulled myself up. „What are ya doing kid?" the Captain asked startled. I could not answer, my biceps and shoulders were burning as I climbed the lattice and juped down on the path. The cables slashed the air, I closed my eyes and could feel the vortexes of twirling air, they were placed very intelligent. You could get through without even touching them. I stood there calmly. „Ok Man – just get down here." some guy yelled. I just started running and dived under the first cable that nearly tore open my bent back. I jumped across the next one that was not murch longer than my arm. I rolled and walked through the last two humming cables one time jumping a pillar and swinging myself over the right one, then simply passing the left one. The recrutes cheered while I let out a happy laugh. I got it – I got the fucking badge. „Jiiiihhaaaaaa." I yelled in glee. The Captain clapped his hands.

„Fine boy – we do rarely get metalbender that skilled. I am proud to welcome you into the forces kid." he spoke. „Ah Sir – there is a little thing." I stated grinning. The man quirked an eyebrow. „I am no metalbender. You do not need that for the parcour" I stated dryly. His eyes bulged. „Holy spirits kid – and I thought that was just something for the guys from the Chairmans fancy sword acedemy." he admitted. I shrugged my shoulders. „I just want to serve this city Sir." I stepped back in row. Some guys clapped my back od punched me in the arm while singing my praise. But that did not spare them from the wooden parcour, the most guys were defeated by the plank – the few who survived it made the parcour without any further effort. No one else dared to try the metalbending parcour, but I had to admit that I would not have been able to do it without my bending. If Sokka could to that too he was beyond awesome. The guys who did not make the parcour were also sent to the reseve, which meant they would just be called in case of emergency. The other four – me and three fine clad young men got the real badges – I never felt prouder in my whole life. My heart jumped in joy.

„So guys, we have to find some armours for you, the girls will measure you. Than you sign in and move in the bunks." the Captain explained. „If that is done you have the day off, than it is regular duty for everyone. Got that." he asked. „Yes Sir." we answered unisono. Then we followed him. I was the first one to get measured, the Captain took care of that. The women were expierienced, they worked fast and even though they made some giggling remarks about the hulking frame of mine my mood could not be dulled. Afterwards I and my new calleagues were led into the chiefs office, which of course was empty. There the Captain opened a drawer of the heavy desk and pulled out a fancy garnished scroll. Many names stood there – the first one being an unreadable skribble that was supposed to mean Toph Bei Fong. There were many crossed names remembering everyone that being a cop was no safe job. Nevertheless the others picked up the metalpen and signed in gracefully curved signs without hesitating for a second. Finally I placed my autograph in the scroll, I wrote small and clean, as I always did.

I grinned like a little kid. „So – Sorry guys but the big ceremony is just postphoned as is the stand in drinking." the Captain spoke with a laugh. „Nah – no problem Sir – as long as postphoned does not mean its never gonna happen!" one of the young men interjected. We shared a short laugh. The guy was earth nation, southern decent, with green eyes, black hair and the dark skin of the southerners. He had the straight nose of the people from Omashu. The second looked very similar to him, and kept close. Maybe they were sibling, or – much more likely – cousins. The third one had some firenation in his veins, being slim and tall with amber eyes that suited his dark skin. The Captain closed the scroll as if he was holding a holy relic, then he stored it away in the plain drawer. „And Captain, where are the bunks?" I asked him with twinkling eyes. Hell yeah – I would get a furnished room – you can imagine that.

„Right around the corner kid. But first some rules people. The bunks are called the bunks because they are just that. Meaning – if you want to fuck your girlfriend do it elsewhere. If you have your pals with ya – leave them outside as you do with your coonies! Got that?" the Captain snarked. Again the two cousins saluted. „Yes Sir." we all answered. „Good. I hope I have not to remind you." he chuckled an ominous chuckle. That sorts of busted my plans, Yumi had to get somewhere to live when she arrived. And the girl would hate my guts for not sharing the bed with her every night. Well – that was something I had to deal with, somehow. Maybe I could talk Lin into hiding her in the Bei Fong Manison. I wanted to bet my ass that they had flats for servants in their giant house. If I was clever maybe I could get that – problem was that the chief was going to hate my guts, but hell I would give that woman a headbutt. Nobody threaths my friends like pieces of garbage! I would give her a good shout about the meaning of the word mother! And I would do it as long as my anger gave me the guts to do it! Than the Captain showed us the bunks.

From the outside they looked like the usual tenements of Republic City. Just the little symbol of the flying boar engraved over the Doorframe showed that they were property of the Bei Fongs. The captain opened the doors and we got in. There was no portier, just a big wardrobelige plank with a lot of keys dangling down. „Take one officers. It is yours." the Man ordered. I simply grabbed the one next to me. It was the number 08, that meant first floor, to the left. The other guys picked the highest floor, I suppose it was number six. „Heck man – that is gonna be a great view." The tall man from the firenation spoke calmly. „If you say so, Nosy." the shorter of the cousins piped. The man rose his eyebrow in feigned disgust. „The pesant may be silent while the noble man speaks." he answered snobby. Jep – nosy was fitting. „Hey – I am nobility man – so fucking cut the crap." I nudged him in the ribs. „Ha?" the Nosy was startled. „Yep – this little guy is from the Bei Gaos. New nobility that bougt the title with soappiles, but nobility." the longer cousin spoke.

„Ey cousins I noticed you are not neighbours. Why?" I asked chuckling. „Cousins. Fuck shorty – we are brothers! And yes I AM the older one!" the smaller one shot back, he still was three spans my superior though. „Oww come on, have some sense of humor Ping." his younger brother bickered. „See - that is the reason why me and Ming are no neighbours anymore!" the older one sighed, and slapped his brothers head. I chuckled. „So then a will claim my bunk. See your tomorrow guys, I have some sappy crap to deal with." I faked a heartily laugh. The cousins seemed to look through it but they kept silent. „Yesss – fuck that girl hard buddy." Ming yelled. Ping was clenching his fist. „Just- just keep that shithole of yours shut Ming." he hissed. „What – a mans gonna do what a mans gonna do. I will most definitely fuck Zuh lees wet - creamy." the younger one teased. „Now you are gonna get it Ming." the older brother shouted and started chasing the younger one who fled laughing. The Captain chuckled about the youthful eagerness they displayed, as did nosy. „They are sharp – despite the cildishness." I said. „Sir – Mr. Nosy." I twinkled as I wend into the corridor. I found my appartment and unlocked the door. It was – beyond my dreams.

The bed had a real matress, I had an own big cupboard, a desk with three Chairs. Even a little liquor cabinett and a porcellaine washing dish! The Oillamps were filled, tapestries hung on the walls and the room was perfectly dry. And it was so big – at least fifteen sqarefeet. I could walk in the room, I really could. I threw myself on the bed, the matress was soft, much too soft – I would get a backache from this. Otherwise I could still worry about this when it was time. Today was my last free afternoon for, the spirits know when. So I decided to put it to a good use. I went outside, the other new officers surely stuck in their new rooms or started moving in. That was the advantage of being poor – you had not to worry about baggage. I just made my way through the city and returned in my, now washed an dried fine robes, wearing the badge casually. It was not my fault that I did not own a police uniform yet.

The badge was the only thing that let me enter the fine neighbourhood of the Bei Fongs. Grim looking men with nasty clubs in their hands patrolled the streets with fucking tame catogators at their sides. I did not want to mess with these people. When I arrived at the big manison no body opened the door, so I deciede it would be a good thing to simply avoid the doors. I looked around and as I was sure that nobody was watching, then I gathered my chi, went into a crouch, raised my arms and pushed. I propelled myself high enough into the air that I could climb over ten feet wall that guarded the Bei Fong estate. I jumped down and rolled over my shoulder, but nevertheless it was most likely that I had been heard. I was in the inner Courtyard, so I just could enter the manison, for the house itself was openly built. As I entered the door I heart distant voices.

„Fuck – let me sleep." a woman demanded slurry. That was the voice of the Chief of police. „Join me but let your fingers on yerself buddy." she rambled mumbling. „Toph – we have to talk. It is important. It – it really is and – and I do not know how to bring it." I heard a sigh. „And she sleeps again... What have you done to your body little badgermole, what have you done." I recognized the voice, even if it sounded strained and kind of hoarse. What the fuck – that was the Councilman – err...Sokka calling the Chief by a fucking pet name! I thought he was married. Ok – THAT was what Bumi meant with the councilman being in an unfortunate welock. But that he and the Chief – I wondered that Lin had not slipped anything. Of course it would be desastrous for their reputation if this little affair came out into the broad daylight.

Oh – I had a handle on that woman now, she would care about her daughters even if it just was to rescue her career. Le Bei Gao would make sure of that in person! Just as I turned on my heels and thought about leaving I hear somebody pick up a heavy object. „What are you scumbag doing in here." Sokka snarled, his voice dangerously low. I turned around and barely dodged the bronzedragon that he swung at my head. „Fuck Sokka – its me man." I yipped and tried to hold my ground as the much heavier man barreled into me. It was a wonder the earth did not come alive around us. The Chief really had to be exhausted to not wake up from this. „Lee – what the heck are you doing here?" he asked wideeyed. „If you just so much as say a word." he threathened me immediately. His eyes displayed anger and a ton of sadness. I blinked. „How can you love a woman who gives a shit about her own fucking daughters!" I hissed furious and grabbed his collar.

„That bitch nearly trapped me, too. But that night on airtemple island showed a lot about the so called family of the avatar. For example that he has not deserved any of his kids and neither has Toph Bei Fong!" I spit out. I kept my voice low. Sokka just broke my grip as if he was playing with a child. „If you wanted to make me pissed kiddo – you got it right!" he growled. „If you think you can threathen my family I will take your life without blinking Lee." I nearly wetted my pants by seeing Sokka Son of Hakoda in his fury. I instantly believed all stories that were told about the savage Wolf of the South. „She does not know about Suyin, and if she did she would have thrown down her job in an instant. But it was no option – not even I can do her job, and that was the reason why Aang kept it secret. My Sister was on his side, too and I did not even know how things were till yesterday night. They just talked about a rough landing, heck i thought it was just some sprained ankle or so!" he fumed, while pushing me against the wall.

I dropped my jaw, while my fury went into another direction. „That bastard. That dirty shitty cowardly bitchy son of a rhinofucking firenationhoe." I started cursing with gusto. „I will fucking kill him – even if this fucker calls himself avatar." my eyes were burning with rage and now it was Sokka who took a step back. „Whoa Lee. What is your problem with Aang, he is a nice and decent guy. He just is idealistic." he asked honestly. „This man made my mother a whore Sokka – that is my fucking problem with him!" I snarled beyond myself, while the Chief stirred in her sleep. That took the watertribewarrior abhack. „What? Aang would never do something like that." he stated blinking. „Are you crazy Lee? Have you taken some drugs or what?" he asked concerned. Damn it, I had blown my cover – totally. And I just had chosen the worst person ever – Sokka would figure out the truth sooner or later. He most definitely would and I could just imagine what would do that to me.

„Ok man – just forget it. I do not want his money, his respect or something like that. I will not even speak with him his familiy or friends again. Just – just let my keep my job. Tell my father I will not embarrass him." I spoke in a bitter tone. Fear clutched my guts, and I did all I could to fight the stinging in my eyes. Now, the day I thought of as one of the most beautiful of my life was turning into one of the worst. „ E – Ey what." he yapped. „Ssshhut the fuck up." the Chief rambled, a stoneslab rising up, separating us from the livingroom. He was still staring at me. „Do – Do you want to say that – that Aang is your – da – dad?" he stuttered. „Ey – do not fucking kid me Sokka. You all know that he fucked Lin Bei Gao, and that her parents threw her out as he left Ba Sing Se twenty years ago." I spoke, my voice trembling. I waved my arm, as sent a light breeze through his hair. He regained his composure, his eyes glinting again.

„No – I did not. And if I had – I swear I would have been there to take care of his mistakes, like I always did. And then I would have grounded that guy." he stated growling. „But heck no – he did not think it was important. How could – could he dare to cross my sister that way." he punched the wall, obviously hurt and disgusted by his friends behavior. I wanted to hug him for that – I tried to calm myself. „Lee – I promise you. I will talk to him and I will set things right." he stated determined. I just turned my head that he could not see my watery eyes. „Heh – really appreciate that but you can not fix a realtionship that did never exist Sokka. Just, forget it." I answered throathy and added with a stronger voice. „I did not have a dad back in Shangyang, now I do not need one anymore." „Why are you crying then kid? Stop fooling yourself." he chuckled „Shut the fuck up man – just shut it." I tried to ramble. My protest was rather weak, maybe because I was really close to being a crybaby. He just patted my shoulder gently.

„Life is a bitch son, do not tell me. I know how it is to wear a mask all day. Hell, I only can see my woman for four fucking days a week. Just because I married a woman my father chose for me, out of political reasons I just understood years later." Sokka sighed, the man looked worn out, far older than in his mid forties. „That is the biggest mistake I did ever make. But, fuck – I did not even know Toph had any interest in me, in her youth she was quite.." he trailed off. „Bitchy, yes I can picture that man. I have to dodge her younger one after all." I answered smiling, I really was relieved that my fears were proven wrong, at least as far as the chief was concerned.

„But seriously Sokka – I will keep my mouth shut about the two of you." I answered honestly. „Thanks Lee. I – I really appreciate that kid. I know we are not married – and we will never be. -But." he stammed. I just chuckled. „What is the deal with that? Just you know if you are married, and I bet you two are more than Mr. Fancy pants Avatar is." I spoke convinced in the dephts of my heart. Sokka frowned. „Thanks for reminding Lee. But now I suppose -Yes we dang well are." the Concilman stated grim.

Note:

Hahaha even I DO some shipping occasionally, and I just could bash out my favourite one. Though it is different from mainstream Tokka stuff. Some of it Lee will see, I am thinking about an Interlude, but I am not sure about it. To something important, the STORY. Yes I finished the gangwar for a while, because gang wars are scrimishes, not large scale battles. Not even Yakone had the resources and the propaganda for that. And the police of course is no superpower either, so keep it low and strike again, which gives ME time, to beat up Lees family problems. And surely you know, if your problems are shoved in your face again and again, sometime you will snap – and that is just what happened...

Greetings In the hood and always remember REVIEWS TO THE REVIEWGOD!


	13. Interlude: a mothers pain

**Interlude: A mothers pain**

She stretched her still sore joints, Bones snapped into their proper place. The blind woman rose from the couch, she noticed the heavy thumping of her lovers heart on the other side of the massive stoneslab. He was striding around like a caged tigerdillo – she wondered what he was dealing with. Sokka always ran around with problems in his mind. She blinked, her eyes were dry – something that bothered her more and more with the growing age. The tiny woman got into a bending stance and tore the slab down with a fluid motion, fuck the flaws in the mosaic floor, she thought. „Hey there snoozles – what is it today? The policeforce, or me overworking again?" she chuckled as if she could make his worries becoming a blind joke. In fact Toph Bei Fong was genuinely worried, but even if she was – there was no way to get all sappy about it. Instead of lighting up a bit Sokka just stared at his toes – that was something he almost never did. In fact she knew just one occasion on which he had eyed his toes that intensely, and that was the day he brought her the necklace she hid under her bed. Her features softened a bit at the pleasant memory, but nevertheless she was worried.

„A – Chrm." he cleared his throath. Could it be that he could not stand things any more? Die he want to finish this relationship that was the most intimate Toph had ever led? „Just spill it snoozles, an – and no fucking excuses." she prepared herself but felt her eyes watering. „Heck – Toph I – it – Suyin." he stammered. Toph answered feeling relieved a bit, she sounded sad. „I know you want a child Sokka but, I am too old for that now I suppose. And believe me I would want Su to be yours not Ushraks." her voice suddenly was soft. „No – no it – it has nothing to do with me. Well – fuck how do I tell this." he pulled on his wolftail like a madman. The earthbender felt a flash of fear searing through her bones. There was almost nothing Sokka feared talking about – he did not even fear talking about her problems, and she had had a lot of them in the past. She gulped heavily, she never was good at this kind of stuff, so she just tried to avoid the babbling. Toph closed the distance between herself an the councilman wrapping herself arount his muscular frame. „Come on – get the shit outta yer head and into my system." she purred while she she started licking her lovers throath passionately. But despite his lower body running rampant beyond her hands, Sokka Son of Hakoda did not move. The woman froze, trying to clear her slightly dizzy head. „Whats it?" she asked with a quavering voice. That was all she needed to say, the Councilman nearly sqashed her in his muscular arms while he started sniffling.

„I – I - shit – I was not there Toph – And and I did not think it was that bad. Really – an – an we had to keep the city up . It would not have – hav – ch – changed a- anythin.." he cried. Toph was startled, she just stroked her lovers back while her mind raced at the speed of a stompeding rhinobull. What could have shaken Sokka up that much? An what had it to do with – her daughter? Tophs heart stopped, she never had fought harder to regain her breath in her whole life. „W – what has Su done?" she croaked. She had failed again , why – why did she mess everything up that came along with Suyin. Why could her younger daughter not avoid bad people, and why had she to be like herself in younger years on top of that? Spirits, was the world not punished enought with one Toph Bei Fong? Sokkas fingers dug deep into the Chiefs muscular shoulders, she nearly whinced. „Th- thhe stonecircles t – took airtemple Island s- some days ago, a and Katara fought and Su – was hurled though a wall..." he croaked. „I – it took all Tara had to just keep her alive." he sniffled. „I – I did not know. Th- they just told me, bout a rough landing." he babbled, while Tophs body did shiver like on its own. „S – spirits. No – no my girly girl." she was hurt, frightened and furious at once. „W – why does this always happen to us." she yelled and tried to beat something up, Sokkas arms were stronger and held her close, that did not hinder the stonnedles spiking throught the walls of her livingroom. „ What have my kids done wrong that they get the shit I dropped. Spirits – why could these fuckers not go after me. These men – where are they." she fumed. „I want to kill those fucking bastards, no man touches my daughters! I will break every bone in their shitty bodies." she cursed.

The Councilman did not know how to handle the crying cursing bundle in his chest, so he did nothing but hold on. After a while Toph stopped yelling in ancient Guangzhu. Sokka had collected himself again. „These men are dead Toph – Katara, just got really mad once." he spoke still shivering at the thought of his crying sister, pleading him to sentece her to jail for bloodbending. „She just blodbended em all." he whispered shocked. Toph just rose her head and tried to lock eyes with him. „I – I have to go there Sokka. I need to see Suyin- I need to thank Tara." her eyes were puffy and the stern voice of the chief of police hoarse and francitc. „Yes – we go. And – and we will deal with that Toph." Sokka soothed while patting her head gently. „I just drive you to the harbour and then I bring some spares with me, right." he said. It were moments like these in which Toph Bei Fong was silent for there were no words she could express her feelings with. She felt not just loved, but cared for and that was something precious to the Chief of police. At the moment she did not have the time for such deep thoughts though, she was plain worried. Her hands were trembling slightly and she nearly jumped into the satomobile in her undergarments.

„Toph – at least wear a morning gown, you will just get sick." Sokka yelled running upstairs to get said clothing. „Well then I am fucking sick – that does not matter if I can see my little girl sooner, get yourself into the fucking car and drive or I will do it myself." she bitched, suddenly furious at her own blindness. She snapped some rather unfriendly remarks going so far as calling Sokka a son of a bitch, an silly watertribe peasant and a pussywhipped girly girl. Finally he jumped down the stairs and hurried to her. „Shut up and get dressed Toph – heavens!" Sokka sounded upset but Chief Beifong had to let him help to get her sash tied. She could not manage it while she imagined the horrible injuries her daughter wore because of her mothers fault. If she had quitted her job - like any good mother would have done - nothing would have happened. The woman bit her bottomlip bloody to muffle a sob that nearly hitched out of her throat.

„Seat yourself." Sokka spoke gently, pushing the little woman into the seat of the satomobile with gentle force. He was startled and just his political instincts kept him working, he had seen more of emotional Bei Fong than anyone else, but shivering, terriefied Bei Fong was something horrible and new to him. He just started the engine, the complex movements relaxing his troubled mind. Then he started to drive like a madman. „Fast – just drive fast Sokka." Toph shouted above the piping noises of the steamcar , which nearly exploded under the steampressure. He just ignored the ranting of his ball and chains and focussed an not getting killed by some street merchants, passants or cornerstones. Finally they arrived at the port where Toph simply occupied the first boat in her view. Sokka did just shrug an jump in too. Reason would not get trough to her and he could understand that quite well. Even if he had a deeper bond with Lin he loved Suyin like - he supposed - would love his own child. In fact he would love to be the one laying in the gypsum bed instead of Suyin, but it could not be helped. Sokka plopped himself into the boat and started rowing, while Toph tried to help him - splashing the water with her oars without any real effect. But the agitation seemed to calm her a little bit.

They arrived at airtemple island as the Chief Bei Fong jumped out of the boat, sprinted over the wooden pear and catapulted herself across the island with the cracking sound of rising earth. Sokka just stared at the destruction he saw in front of him, than he started running, too. She could see her daugher. Poor Suyin was trapped on her back. Maybe forever, tears of guilt streaked the womans face as she moved faster than even she had thought herself capable of, at a speed that matched the one of an oostrich horse. The white lotus guards stormed outside, wearing armour and long spears, but they did recognize Toph bei Fong and let her pass. The woman jumped head first and smashed trough the walls of Avatar Aangs home like a cannonball until she came into the room where Suyin Bei Fong laid. „Spirits Su. P – please, wh- what has happened to you." she started sobbing while touching her startled daughter gentler then she ever had. Just the thought of losing her made her crumble into a helpless heap. Her daugher just whispered disturbed „Mommy?" then she added sniffling „Please do not go away, I am scared." the speaking straining her visibly.

„No – No I will not go away Su. I am there as long as you need me girly girl." The Lady Bei Fong wispered while actually kissing her daughters head over and over. „I am so glad you are alive Suyin. I am – the spirits curse me. I could not have stood it if you or Lin would have died." she sniffled, while she tried to get a hold of herself. Meanwhile the councilman was panting heavily, while he felt a twirling storm approach. He turned and saw – Avatar Aang. His eyes were a glowing white – shining in the power of another world. His face was pure fury, Sokka nearly pissed his pants seeing his brother in law. „You do not dare to touch my family you vile creatures." he boomed with a voice that was not his, but the one of an angry god. „Whoa Aang. Its just Toph." Sokka yelled as a gust of wind sent him sprawling onto the floor. The avatar shot towards his house, disappearing through the hole Toph had torn into the walls. „Avatar - It is just Chief bei Fong." the Lotus guardians yelled on top of their Lungs, but Sokka doubted Aang would hear them.

Toph heard voices from the outside but she did not listen to hem, she traced the familiar lines of her daughters face. Suyin could not stop the crying but neither she nor her mother did care about that. The older womans calloused fingers traced their paths over the delicate cheekbones of the girl that gave many boys sleepless nights. „Sh – Sh. Everything is going to be fine girly girl. We get that done. And the guys who did this to you do not do anything again." Chief Beifong cooed while carefully cuddling with her daugher, something she had not done since Suyin was a four year old. It was just than the Avatar busted through the wall. His face dropped at once, his glow vanished while regret and sadness formen on his face. „I – I could not say it. We all could not risk the city Toph." he spoke hoarse. It was than Toph Bei Fong noticed her friend. She rose her head her eyes bloodshot and puffy. „Just never do it again Twinkles. Promise me I have not to go through this a second time." she spoke, vulnerability open in her voice.

„I – will do everything I can Toph. I - I just can not promise something I can not control." he spoke helplessly, closing the distance between them and patting Chief Bei Fongs head. „You can be proud of these two Toph. They had more guts than anyone else on this island, your daughters are one of a kind - right Su." He smiled a sad smile, while Suyin Bei Fong blushed a bit. „Uncle." she giggled then whincing in pain. „Lin is fishing with Tenzin, it does her good to get her head out of the mud somethimes. Toph - no worry Katara is with them. I fear it will take years until she lets anyone of our kids step down from the island with less than three armed guards on them." he chuckled. „By the way – do you know where this Lee kid lives? He is not in his school cellar anymore and I really own this boy something. You know, he saved my forever girl from some serious mistakes. And he is a good friend of Bumi." the Avatar answered. „No – fucking idea what you are talkin bout Aang. I need some mother daughter time, got that?" Toph answered with a hint of her usual snarkyness. „Yep – I am out- err repairing the island." the mighty avatar stammered retreating though the nonexistent wall.

Note:

Shame on me but XRF analysis is a fucking bitch sometimes. No one in here does know a good method for metacaolinits right? Well and that is the reason why I needed so long for this chappie. I could not stifle the Interlude, sorry. Feel free to quit it. Yes, there are steam powered cars, in fact they were invented in the real world, too. They were quite popular before some crazy german invented the otto- engine. So I got that in my story. Also I am a litty sappy crapper sometimes as you see it, but I promise it will not get heavier. About Toph running crazy, well that is what mothers do when their kids are on the line. And – yes I always thought about Sokka as the more levelheaded of them, in fact he is the most levelheaded of the whole gang , even if he also is a dork! In fact I still have not figured out how much of his dorkyness is self inflicted and how much really is there..


	14. A row of firsts

Chapter nine: A row of firsts

It was before dawn I got up – cleaned myself and stepped out into the silent city, the badge proudly displayed onto my chest. It would be awesome to wear a steelarmour, but I had my doubts about doing it the whole day. Do not get me wrong I am no weakling, not nearly as fragile as the most small people. But neither I am a hulking frame of muscle that lifts twohundred stone like a piece of paper. I call myself nicely honed, even if Yumi would call me a lightweight. Well I am – I admit to my shame that I just could barely defeat my girlfriend in an armwrestling match. I still am not sure if that vile miss adachi did not go easy on me to safe my male pride. I still had not gotten any letter from her, but that was to be expected – I had not given a proper adress after all. But Thursday just was tomorrow so I would find a way, damn it Yumi would simply go and ask the people in school and then – she would know nothing. I had to make some things clear as soon as possible. I was exited on my first day in duty. I can not say I was happy because that would exclude the nervousness that circled through my veins.

I knew what I would be facing – namely the gutters of republic and their inhabitants. Furthermore I could not use my bending, not without shaking the citys fundaments. What would you say if you highes authority in cases of morale and religion had a shameful illegitimat son? Yes, you would go to his house and hurl stones through his windows, that much even I could figure out. And as much as I disliked the idea of dealing with Avatar Aang I had to admit that I did not hate him as much as I did when I arrived in republic city. Nevertheless I wished him a decent beating from the Councilmans side. I walked outside, the morning air was cold, speaking of a harsh winter to come. The air was clear, lively even. I closed my eyes and enjoyed. A wind from northeast was blowing though the steets of the city, I had to resist the urge to circle through it like a laughing child. I just walked to the headquarters, that were not far away. There was not even a guard at this spirits forsworn time. Nobody went out in the eery time between day an night. It was then the spirits were among us – luring us into traps and playing their deceptions. That was how the people spoke, even battlehardened men.

I never believed them, in fact I did not just dare to walk into shrines at this hours – I even enjoyed it. In the dawn the world seemed at peace, it was silent and silence was something you did not find often in a city. I entered the headquarters and searched for somebody to report in to duty. I finally spotted a person who was sleeping at a desk, laden with paperworks. It was a man, among his thirties I noticed with at a closer look. I was unsure if I was to wake him or not, but as it went mostly Lee Bei Gao did ignore his insecurities. „Good morning sir. Officer Bei Gao reports in to duty." I spoke. The man wiped some paper from his desk while he woke uttering odd noises. „What?" he blinked, smelling after sweat, and fried onions. „I report to duty Sir. Which district – which partner?" I asked him. „Huh – are you a rookie or what kiddo?" he asked as he spotted my badge. „Fuck – a real officer." he yipped. I just raised my eyebrow. „I do not know whats up with this real officer crap, but I have no fucking idea where to start my patrol. So in spirits name my dear sir – say me what to do." I rambled. Jeez, if you were not cut out for all nighters you should not do them, it was that simple! „Uh – yeah. Um, dragon flats – you could start in the dragon flats kid." he was kind of absent – chuckling at a joke just he understood.

I had expected to be thrown into the for learning how to swim, but the dragon flats seemed a bit heavy for the first day. Lee Bei Gao gets the job done – and so I would do the dragonflats. „So I am off sir." I stated, saluting mockingly. I already wore my sword so I saw no point in asking the man for more weaponry. The dragonflats were located in the new east district of republic city that has been erected without the councils or the avatars consent. I just started walking becaue I did not know how to drive a satomobile, in case these machines were for everyday use. I highly doubted that. „Hey shorty. Where ya goin." a bloke yelled. I turned at my heels and noticed Ping and Ming. „Jo cousins. Let go and have some fun in the dragonflats." I yelled back, crossing my arms before the chest and tapping my ellbow. „Eh – what shorty. You are kiddin right? That is triad land." the yelped. „Jep boys. But we were ordered there and like hell we are going to ignore that." I commanded. The cousins saluted, their dad simply had to be a military man, hadnt he. „Jeez relax Lee." Ping whined. Ming just shrugged and started walking.

The boys wore the brown Suits typical for civiliar officers. They had swords on their hips, fine long blades that might have been hammered in the great forges of Omashu. The Hood started getting ugglier the buildings taller and the strees dirtier. The people watched us with awe and distrust, they were poor – rugged appearances. The kind of people that stole the used pants off your butt. We patrolled the dragonflats and started seeing the destruction the gangwar had already caused. The streets were torn up, buildings half crumbled. It did not seem that we would be contacted for some kind of trouble. Usually the people here went to the ganger who controlled the blocks if they had a misunderstanding. I eyed the streets cautiously and noticed a little boy who hurried away with a speed that was astonishing. I wanted to bet that the little kid reported us to the local thugs, and that would mean trouble.

The bounty on cops still was out if I remembered right. I asked myself what Yakone wanted to achieve with that silly move. The most cops just kept peace in the streets and the guys who usually walked the dragonflats were often corrupted assholes who took the bribes with gusto. Creating chaos seemed to be his focus, but the guy simply had to know that it would be only a matter of time until the united navy come here and simply wiped out the remains of republic city if he overdid it. I just prayed he would not overdo it. We rounded a corner, the cousins looked around and were alert, despite the silly jokes Ming spewed with every second breath. It did not take long as some gangers showed up. They were rather rugged, clad in heavy leather trousers, it all was dyed a deep blue, their chest adorned with a red moon crescent. Red monsoos, it smelled like trouble. They swaggered with the cockiness of the superior, in fact they most definitely were our betters. Six well armed men, possibly even waterbenders – that was nothing to play with. „Just tug the tail guys." I spoke silend and wanted to turn. „Aww come on shorty, those guys will not try us, we are cops man. And they know there are twenty more to come." Ming snarked.

I just shood my head. „There are thousand yuans for each of our heads Ming."I sighed. The cousins were hesitating. The thugs moved efficient, typical streetgang tactics, surround and stike in the pack. They were grining. „Hey kids – you picked the wrong hood eh." A man chuckled in amusement, wielding his battleaxe. „Look Shu, some fresh coppers, whaddaya think? Give em the proper welcome treatment." he jelled. Two men drew their swords. They started playing with their weapons. „Do not even grip your swords." I hissed, the cousins were gulping. „I am really looking forward to this dear sir." I answered standing as tall as possible. Even if I wanted to run, and sweat started forming on my brow. I stood there relaxed and much to my surprise Ping even managed a yawn, the guy had nerves of steel. His younger brother just tripped around but he kept his hands away from the handle. „See Teng. Now they take schoolboys. Geez these cops are as dirty fuckers as we are." the oldest of the man joked, golden teeth blinking in the sun of the morning. They slowly closed the circle. I just seized the men, hoping some would be weaker, but the guys were expierienced, they moved fluid. „Suppose we chose the wrong badge boys." I shrugged and spit on the floor. „So – why not make an arrangement. Lets say we bring you three other heads and may keep ours." I spoke, it was really hard to keep my voice from quavering. „Nice try kiddo, nice try." the Man with the battleaxe spoke. „But I had a hangover dudes, so just get the job done." he sighed. „Give us the badges and fuck off." he spoke.

Badges were worth as much as heads, that was true. Without them we were no cops any more and I could not imagine that Yakone did collect rotting heads. The badges just did fine. I was silent for a sacond. They would not get my badge, not that easily, I just had to break through. „Come on shorty, just give em the fucking badges." Ming threw his badge over and started running. The men laughed and let him pass. „Yeah run for yer life prissy." Some guy yelled after Ming. Nodded towards Ping, Ping nodded back. „Dang – they were so shiny." he stated, the gangers started to chuckle. „You have guts man. If the grass is grown over the stuff, go and ask for Kanto the Knuckle." one guy laughed. „Give him greetings from the Rockfist Huang." I answered. Fuck – that was my salvation. This Kanto was the cousin of Huang, and quite the high number in the opiumtrade here in Republic. If he still was in business of course. „Ha – a prissy like you know Huang?" Shu asked. „Yeah – even went in the ring together. Gave me some black eyes though." I answered chuckling deep.

Ping was eyeing me as if I just told something about flying badgermoles. „Now you get the badge, Huang can go and fuck himself with his inside man. I am outta this." I blurted, sounding genuinely pissed. I just walked to the guys an threw my badge way over their heads. They realxed, the grip around their weapons weakening, I just played a tough guy who tried to save his hurt dignity, something they all did understand quite well. But I was acting – that they did not suspect. „draw!" I yelled unsheathing my blade, I moved fast . Swaying tree, followed by quick bodycheck and the guy with his bat was down, I ran while steel met cobblestones besides me. Something broke, it sounded like rocks, than ping was behind me. The guy was fast holding his still sheathed blade with bouth hands. I looked out for my badge and picked it up runing while an Iceshard nearly pierced my upper arm. „Fuck, this crap." I yelled, and springed rounding some corners, the badge cramped in my hands. The thugs ran after us for a short distance, then they started to curse us in Inuktikut. We ran until we were exhausted and cowered behind some bins to regain our breath. Ming was nowhere to be seen. „Geez. You have nerves Ping." I admitted. Ping chuckled.

„I was scared as hell man – but losing your head does not solve a problem, Ask my old man." he answered. „True, your bro will get out of the flats without any problems I guess, but there is nothing with career." I stated. „Yeah – I am happy with that. Ming always was a gentle guy – I do not suppose he could handle a job that rough." I just shrugged, nobody could know what he could handle before he tried. „Maybe you are right. You used the same opening?" I asked him. „Heh – fuck you shorty, I can bust some forty year old geezer dude. Heck I am an earthbender man." he bragged. „Though no fancy metalbending here." He answered. I was surprised, pleasantly surprised. „Cool man. That may solve some future problems." I stated while I controlled my panting with all the discipline I could muster. After some time I got up. „And now back to duty. Hope that there are not more assholes like these around." I sighed. „After seven days of war these guys still were not wounded." I stated thoughtfully. And that was the reason I had been that cocky I now observed. My guts had told me that they were not as bad as they looked, and they had been right.

„Guess they are a bunch of cowards. Just ask myself how they got the monsoon sign." Ping asked stoking his black mustache. „The monsoons have their dealers, too. And those guys have no work these days." I estimated. Ping eyed me. „Ey shorty. You know a lot of this triad stuff right? You ran with those guys as a kid or what?" he asked me. His emerald eyes were quick, of course I could not play him forever. „Not really. I just grew up in shangyang man. So gang potitics is second nature for me, your a soldierboy right?" I asked. Ping laughed. „Heck yeah – dad is Colonel with badgermole companiy three. I had no interest in playing soldier for live, so I moved out with little Ming. Just came into the city some months ago." he told me. „Aimed at a probending career, but – too old to start proper training." he sighed. I did not understand what that meant. „Whats with that shit Ping. You are not even in your prime." I aked him.

„Well – probending is not something you can learn easily. It is a hard sport and it is different from bending on the streets. I - well if you were a bender you would get me." Ping shrugged stumbling fitting words. I got him, but of course I did just shrug. The difficult thing about probending were the rules that had to be in your bones, and on top of that you had to display power without actual entering the fight. It was a sport after all, so you could not just go all out, you always had to keep control, even if you got beaten up quite badly. We just strolled through a backalley. „Hm -you think we arrest someone today?" Ping asked. I highly doubted that. Even though the most gangers of Republic were battered and curing their injuries the ones that remained on the streets could handle two cops on their own. Otherwise, it seemed that the dragonflats were not half as bad as shangyang and so I maybe was giving the gangs too much credit.

But better careful than dead, right? So we continued our patrol, also in search of Ming. The taller one of the brothers stayed lost, I figured him running back into the bunks, or the main quarters to get some backup. Of course he would get none but that was written onto another sheet right? I was just then we saw two kids that were carrying a heavy save onto a stretcher. This stretcher was dyed a deep red, which meant it was property of the united forces. No – this stuff the boys had not just found on the road. „Look at this Ping." I grinned. And Much to my surprise Ping did,too. „Time to make an appearance." He stated and started running. The thugs now did see us and of course they also noticed the treacherous blinking of our badges. „Oh shit – cops." the on of the youths yelled. „Honsho – Honsho, get the cousins outta their beds." he yelled while the other guy was darting away with long strides. „Get the slow one." Ping yelled as he jumped over the safe, sprinting after the running youth.

I ran, focussing myself on the slower boy. He was the heavier one. He did not even think about putting up resistance, he was running for dear life. I gained my ground and just grabbed his swinging arm, dug in my feet and let go, I staggered back three steps. Heavy the boy clased with the cobblestones, hitting the earth face first. He yelled but started to scramble. „Hands behind your head." I yelled. The teen obeyed my command with shivering motions. Well – I had a sword in my hands and the kid could hear I would dare to use it. So he just put up with being arrested while Ping was still chasing his victim. He was fast, but the kid was faster. He would not get Honsho, not if there was no miracle. Then he did something I had never seen. He drew his sword, flung back his right arm and – threw the fucking scabbard. The heavy brass of its tip hitting the boy at the back of his head with a loud thud. The kid was out could and hit the floor a lot harder than my boy. „Seems your cousins ar noshows right." I stated grinning.

„An now get up boy, and if you try something I will pierce your kidneys." I threathened the poor boy who actually was wetting himself. „S Sorry Officer, w- we just found the thing. Me and my bro. Relly we didnt do nothing man." he babbled his hands still crossed behind his head. „Tell the judge boy, that is not my business." I answered a bit less harsh. It was quite believable that these poor boys had not stolen the safe, maybe they were just transporting it - but either way some time in jail would be much better for their health then the report to their bosses. „And now – you are carrying that stretcher to the main quarters." I stated dryly. The safe was stolen from some rich guy, I was sure he had more then enough money left. The hospital on the other hand was short on stretchers. „What." the boy asked me disturbed wiping the blood from his nose. „Yep man – you bring the stretcher to the hospital. Nobody needs a fucking safe." I stated superior. „And by the way kiddo, I could imagine your boss would be rather pissed if this little thingy got lost right." I lowered my voice. „Th – thank you sir."

the guy bowed, hands still behind his head. I was just protecting his family from some bastards, he should not make such a fuss about it. „So lets go." the kid grabbed the stretcher on which his staggering younger brother was laid. Ping helped to carry the stretcher, while I made the security man. „That comes from throwing scabbards. Idiot." I rambled with gusto, really pleased about my first arrest. „Ow come on you are just jealous at my aim." Pin bickered back. While we had our little banter the two boys did hang their heads. It took us a wile to get out the dragonflats and these two kids being quite the small fries, were not rescued from the police. But I admit we had to change our path twice because there were some drunkards on the streets, throwing rocks at tied up rabbaroos and doing other kind of – yeah – drunkard stuff. In the meantime my stomach had gotten empty and started grumbling. Even if I was used to an empty stomach I did not like the feeling of it and was searching for a decent noodlery. Ping had not carried the stretcher for more then a mile. So the younger boy, wearing a prominent gash on his forehad had to walk. His brother helped but still we had waster half a day up till now. No impressive feat for my first day in police forces, if you ask me. Finally the main quarters were reached. We just went up with our captives, who did squirm a bit as they entered the tall building.

„Hey Sir. We are back now. Where to but these kids? We found them carrying a stolen safe directly under our noses. The thing was to heavy to bring here, sadly." I yeled across the main hall. The officer got up and muttered something in his mustache – I wanted to bet it had something do do with rookies. „Ok rookies. Just this one time, than you handle this kind of stuff yourself, got that." He sounded annoyed. Well – office work surely was annoying, I mused. „Yes Sir." Ping answered for me. The Sir was definitely working, the guy huffed his chest a bit and cleared his throat. „Ok boys. Here are the papers. You fill in the crime here. Names down there, the rest is the scrivs job – got me?" he spoke. „Oh – and sign on the bottom of course." he added. He handed us two papers, than we started writing, while he led the two brothers to their cell. He was of course swinging his bat while doing so. Ping was fast, he finished his paper before I could write the word theft – just how did he do this. „What?" I asked astonished. „Ey – the only guys who have to do more paperworks than cops are officers, what do you think my dad did in his vacation. Right – he trained with his little maggots." Ping rambled.

I felt relieved that I was not the only one who had an asshole as a father. I just snorted. „Suits you well now." I stated. He nodded grim and waited while I was finishing my report. You could not really call it a report but I suppose nobody did write a report at the moment. We had to wait for a while and to shorten the time I asked Ping if he could explain pro bending to me. Of course he did with much gusto. He threw around with so much examples and rules that my head was dizzy in a few minutes. But Ping did not care, he babbled on and on, relating to some famous players I had not even heard off. „And yeah man- that is a tripple nooktook." I blinked. „Aha." I managed to croak disturbed. „Eh Lee – did you even listen?" he asked. „Err – well. You were a bit fast." I admitted. „So why there are three zones again?" I asked him. He just blinked and started babbling again. This Time I managed to understand the big concept of the game, which was startingly simple. Finally I was spared any more of Probending, because the officer returned. „You are done. Well that is good for I could need some dumplings." he stated. „Go fetch some rookies." he chuckled. Ping looked troubled it seemed he wanted to carry favor with some officers who knew their job. Not that I could blame him for that, but I would most definitely not do something like that. If people saw you were weak once they exploited the soft spot until you had to get uggly to shake them off. „Yeah we are off for dumplings, I would not mind if you accompany us." I answered politely. The officer frowned a little. „No. I can not leave, I have got work to do." he answered and strode back to his desk. „Come on Ping. Lets get some dumplings." I shrugged. Ping followed me. „Would it not be better if we had brought him some? I mean, the guy could really help us to blend in, you know there are always rituals in such organizations." he hushed. „Maybe. These guys can stick to their stuff as I do to mine." I answered a bit snarkier than I had planned.

Note: Well officers are no supermen right? But do not worry Lee has stuff to deal with besides regular duty. In fact he will have some family fun next time. Uncle Sokka could not keep his mouth shut... I will love writing this. So till next time, any feedback though? Greetings in the hood


	15. Interlude: Furious Soldierboy

**Interlude: Furious Soldierboy**

The Chairman was still a bit worried but now the worst part was over. It still amazed him how strong Toph was, if he imagined his sister on her part. Katara would be devastated but now, just five hours after seeing her injured daughter his balls and chain was drinking tea with Suyin, not bawling her eyes out. He had been thrown out of the room after two hours – little Su needed a washing. Of course just the younger Beifong had squirmed that he might leave. Toph was rather natural about her body, almost too natural if one asked Sokka. Sure sleeping naked was tradition in the Watertribes, as was the usage of one big blanket for the whole family – but sitting in the garden without clothes? While the gardener was working? That was not apropriate for Sokka son of Hakoda.

He waited and after what seemed a little while – in which he studied an article about the newly invented satomotor – the door opened and the chief of police reappeared. She still had puffy eyes but she was cracking a smile again. „Geez , why the heck is that girl prude as her granny." she chuckled, but there was a hint of sadness around her mouth. Sokka always eyed his lovers mouth for her eyes were dead as marbles. „No need to built the walls of Ba Sing Se now Toph." he anwered with the softest tone he could muster. She just anwered with a deep sigh. „It could be worse you are right snoozles. But still it hurts to see her that way, but nothing besides praying will help right?" she asked and clung to the councilman. „Don t say that to my sister, or I will get the lecture of my lifetime." he answered.

„Well – you deserve a lot of lectures Sokka." she stated dryly. „Hey that is not fair – always against me." he whined, which earned him a familiar punch. „Yeah keep telling yourself that." she rambled. Sokka was delighted, she really seemed to feel better without working round the clock. „If you say so." he sighed. „But sorry to spoil your happiness Toph. I – uhm, I need your advice. Because – eh – well you are the most strongheaded person I know." he stated. Toph frowned. „Watch ya mouth meathead." she snarked. „I was kidding Toph, but I really need your council, because I never had much of family problems so..." I kept silent. The Chief of police suddenly was concerned and started getting all touchy feely. „What happened between you and Katara Sokka. I knew you had bad dreams the last week, but – whatever it is. We can talk about it, or – you can talk about it and I listen. Or is your wife making trouble again?" she asked while looking at his head. „You are sweet when you worry badgermole, but...Au." he yelped. „Do not fucking pet – name me Sokka." Toph bei Fong jabbed the Concilmans ribs. He recovered quickly.

„Ok – not the b word anymore, promise." he rose his hand. „But it has nothing to do with me. But yeah it is about Katara." he pinched his nose. „Huh? And where is the problem then? If you have nothing to do with it. Sugarqueen is as bubbly as ever, so where is the problem Sokka?" Toph was disturbed. „Well – the point is. I do not know if, if i really can live with killing my sisters marriage." Sokka spoke gravely. Tophs jaw dropped. „Come again?" she asked wideeyed. Sokka looked worried and stricken he was indeed. On the one hand he wanted Lee to reunite with his family. The boy deserved it, and even though the kid would never admit it – he did long for his father. On the other hand there was Katara – maybe not even knowing of her husbands escapades. Surely they had broken their betrothal twentytwo years ago Katara pregnant an all. Sokka had been furious about it.

But it had been his sisters fault – she had done nothing but yelling and and blaming Aang for everything that did not go as planned, she really had been a bitch – that coming from Sokka did truly mean something. So after some time Aang had stormed off into the earthern kingdoms. But after a bit more then a year he returned and the two of them somehow patched their relationship up and became this dreamy family they were today.

And he would tear all that apart because he wanted to patch up something that , as Lee had said correctly, had never been there. „Spill it big guy." Toph insisted. Her voice now had iron in it. „Well – just if you promise me not to give anyone a beating before I do, ok." Sokka spoke. The woman at his side was silent, crossing her arms and frowning. „Why should I make such promises Sokka. They are bullshit." she griped. The Concilman scratched his arm before he could surpress the urge. „Do you trust me Toph? This promise really is important to me. You know I hate having secrects between the two of us." he pleaded. „Ah – I suppose you are making the puppyeyes again. Well – fuck that they even work for blind ones. I keep myself at bay Sokka. I promise." she spoke feeling slightly uncomfortable. Sokkas chest swelled, he still marvelled how he had managed it to smoothen one of the hardiest rocks of the earthern kingdoms.

„Thanks. I owe you big time. Maybe I will use the ropes tonight." he chuckled devious. „Sokka – if anyone would hear you." Toph giggled and stamped her bare foot onto the earth just to make sure. „I will call you an that offer some time snoozles, sure as hell I will." she stated. „But now let us get over with this talking nonsense." the Chief of police tilted her head to the side, looking as close to cute as was possible for her wheathered face. „Ok – I will keep it short Toph. You know when you shut me out right?" he begun. Tophs face dropped a bit. „Yeah – sorry bout that. But I was quite fucked Sokka. Well not litterally but still – three days of work are nothing for sissygirls right." she justified herself. „Yes – and do not believe you are getting away with that one – I just wait for my time to strike girl." the Chairman stated gravely. „Pah – you could never wait Sokka." Toph bantered back. „As it is. I just noticed someone in your house and so I grabbed a statue and went to smash the crook in the face. Well – that crook was Lee." he spoke. He could see Tophs wheels had started spinning, he really was eager to know if she figured it out herself. „And he was quite determined to give you a good beating Toph." The councilman stated.

„Heh – why that? I was really nice towards that kid, in fact I thought he liked me." Toph was startled. „Well – that was part of him being that furious I guess. He just wanted to rustle you nonexistant jimmies for letting your doughter alone. The guy was here in the end, but heck – I do not know how he knew that you were at work. You said you just did the deskjob." Sokka eyes his girlfriend hardly. „I was – dang I really was Sokka, no lying here." she waved her hands „Ask Cuifen if you want." she stated. „But anyway – well. I got a bit pissed about that and – ah kind of threathened the kid." he explained scratching his head, he was was quite nervous. Toph chuckled. „It is sweet when you start growling Sokka, and you know I appreciate that very much." she answered honestly while she plopped hersof donw on the ground. „You know how to break a mans pride Toph. I still wonder how you got me back the day." he tried to joke, for the Councilman did not like family issues.

Toph kept silent, and that was the sign that he had to spill if he did not want a real quarrel with her. „And I just said that you did not know about it – explained why they kept it secret. And really Toph the kid just blow the lid. I swear he looked as if he actually wanted to kill one that moment." he said worried. „Sounds like me his age Sokka." Toph responded quitly. „You know not how many guys I beat up because they wanted a piece more than a quick one in the bathroom." she anwered with a sad smile on her face. The councilman shrugged. „That is not important." he spoke calmy, for first is was not and second he did know – even though Toph would never know she spilled that little secret in a drunken stupor. „Yeah but he was all furious at Aang – and so I asked him and the kid just said that he hates his guts for making his mom a whore. Well – he is a fucking airbender, so I believe him when he says he is Aangs son." Sokka spoke silent. „What the FUCK!" Toph yelled. „Oww twinkles you gonna get you little ass whipped." she stated jumping to der feet in one fluid motion. Sokka just grabbed her wrist. „The promise." he replied. The woman just punched the air. „you dirty old trickster." she griped. „And I shall say nothing or what? heck – I – I am just – shocked." she admitted.

„Aang of all people should abandon his kid?" the chief of police was astonished. „Yeah – that is what does not want in my head, too. We are talking about the man who actually enjoys wiping shit off babyasses Toph." Sokka answered desperate. He really had no idea what could be going on with his friend. „He could have paid if he did not want Katara to know. But he could have done something – just letting your son grow up in Shangyang is a crime Toph. It is nothing different. Or – or fuck that , he could just have told me. Dang that man does know how envious I am at him." he griped. Toph sighed deeply. „I know Sokka. And I am sorry that you have no son. I really am. But heavens, we all get our share of beatings." she answered.

„Yeah – we all do. And do not ever think I am unhappy because of that girl – it is my fault after all." he laughed. „But yeah - Lee said I should keep my mouth shut, but I will not. The kid has deserved a chance. And furthermore the guy was tearing up." Sokka answered dryly. „And you have considered the fact that you could destroy the whole family with that Sokka?" Toph asked. „I do not know? Chrm... Maybe you could find out if Katara does know about Aangs affair with Lin Bei Gao." he tugged on his goatee. Toph was deep in thought. „I could manage this. You just should avoid me for a week or two." she stated. „What that for? I do not want to." Sokka blurted. „Silly you – that I can have a drepressed - I do not know how to win him back talk with Sugarqueen." she answered. „And do not think I am a fan of my own idea." she added with a smaller voice. „And the people are calling me the trickster – if they just knew." he chuckled.

„You know that awesomeness is hereditary in the Beifong line." she piped up. „Sadly." Sokka agreed, which earned him a quick punch. He did not notice it becaus he had to figure out how he could get Lee onto the island without drugging, or beating the kid half death. It was then Sokka, son of Hakoda had an idea. After visiting Lee he would simply invite him home, together with Aang and his family, who should arive a bit later. He just had to get his wife out of house, but he was sure he could manage that. The woman had never loved him, so they both could not stand each other, his relationship with the chief had even killed the fragile friendship they had developed over the years. He could not blame his wife for worrying about her reputation, in fact he did too. So his plans had to wait, but still, if he got Aang alone he would give him a good talk, by all spirits he would. That of course was nothing you could force, the Avatar had even more people on his ass than Sokka. And he sometimes got the better of all the people who wanted things from him.

The Councilman had waited for hours, he had sparred with his nephew – discussed the paintings of Irinq Arlacksson with Lin and emptied two cans of Jasmine- tea until Aang finally had finished the lessons of his air alcolytes. Now the orange robes floated the gardens and Sokka hurried into the teaching room, the biggest rom in the whole building. It was round and more than 20 feet high, framed by heay colums what carried the round dome. There the Avatar stood. „Hey Sokka, what leads the hardest working man of Republic here in broad daylight." Aang teased him, a goofy grins spread across his face. And this man should be able to shatter a woman in such an uggly way? Sokka could not imagine this kind of stuff. „Hey Aang." he felt hot rage flare up in his guts. But that did not change the facts, even if he did not know of her pregnancy – nobody betrayed his sister, not without getting the beating of a lifetime. Sokka fought his urge to tackle the avatar.

„Something wrong Sokka? You look like you had eaten sweet prunes." Aang asked concerned. „No this is not about sweet punes Aang. This is about very serious stuff." he barked, wondering about the calmness he displayed. Aang blinked, the smile suddenly vanishing from his youthful face. „Have the monsoons start fighting again?" he asked worry evindent in his grey eyes. They were Lees eyes, even though there was not half the steel in them. „No Aang – I am talking about your happy time in Ba Sing Se. Did you ever waste a fucking thought at my sister, or at least at your daughter." Sokka hissed, venom dripping in his voice. The Avatar staggered back as if he had hit an invisible brickwall. His eyes were bulging. „Why had Katara told you now?" he asked. Sokka had balled his fist but he forgot to use them. His sister knew all of this? She knew what her husband had done and was ok with it? She even had the nerve to invite Lee onto the island?

Sokka Son of Hakoda was deeply hurt. „W- no – you are lying Aang. You are lying. Katara would never do something so heineous – I - I am disgusted from you. You could not spare twohundred yuan each month. Not even two hundred fucking yuans for a son!" he yelled in his fury and grabbed the avatar at his robes. Aang was just dazzled. „ Twohundred yuan for my son Sokka?" a mighty gush of wind threw the councilman away, the Avatar made a firm step , rose his hands and the councilman found himself engulfed in stone up to his chin. „You need to calm yourself old friend. And Bumi gets more then twohundred yuan each month, you should know that by now." Aang explained. „And as his father it is my descision how much money I give him." he stated. „It is not Bumi we are talking about Aang." Sokka growled while he tried to break free with all his might.

It was a wasted effort of course. Now Aang stood there and laughed heartily. „Which little girl has told you that she has a kid of..." he trailed off. Suddenly the avatar became white as a sheet of paper and his hands started shaking. „N – No – you cant mean Lin. How do you even know that we had an affair – how do you even know the Bei Gaos? B – But that was over twenty years ago." he stammered. „And I have heard nothing from her since I left Ba Sing Se." Aang babbled. „Katara always wanted to get to know her – just to understand, you know Sokka?" Sokka did not understand, he was totally confused. Katara wanted to know the woman with whom her husband cheated her? To – understand him? What kind of sick joke was that? „You are fucking kidding me?" Sokka yelled. It was then the Avatar noticed the silhouette standing in the doorframe.

It was nobody else then Bumi, the plain shock evident on his face. He was crying without even noticing it. „I – I hate you all." Fuck you dad – fuck you. How could you all ly to us!" he croaked and then hurried away. Aang went after his son. „Bumi, please wait." the Avatar. „We can talk about it – I I did not know." he pleaded propelling himself forward with might Airblasts the threw Dust in the councilmans face. He reache his upset son and touched his shoulder. „Do not fucking touch me." Bumi cried lashing out and striking his fater down with a forceful uppercut. The Avatar went down, blood spilling out of his mouth. He was dizzy. Bumi looked down, tears streaming out of his eyes. „Do not dare to say me what is best for me. I will join the forces – the sooner I get your pitiful ass out of my eyes the better." he hissed and ran further into the house. Aang did take some time to clear his head, then he hunched there and started crying, cursing in a strange sounding language, while heavy sobs made his shoulders shiver.

Councilman Sokka could barely breath, he messed everything up. He had to fix this somehow, even if he was proud of Bumi finally telling his father what he wanted to do with his life. But they had to work this out somehow. He really hoped that it was just Bumis rash nature that said he hated his family. Sokka would never be able to forgive himself if he had torn his nephew away from his parents. „Damn the spirits." the Councilman jelled nearly tearing his muscles apart, while he tried to break free. „Toph – get me out. TOOOOPHHHH." he yelled for his lover, just to remember she was into town with Lin. Damn it, why did they had to get Suyin her stuffed platypus bear! Sokka started rambling again. „Aang, get me out man. The kid is just furious. Man you know what a sharp tongue lil Boomer has." he tried to console the devastated man who just continued to sniffle. „Are you happy now Sokka. Who has gained something from it." he sobbed.

Note:

Yes – I love making my characters suffer. But really, did anyone believe Aang could be such an asshole? Nope – I could not. But it seems Lin Bei Gao had her pride, even though her son does not know this. And finally nobody is happy about this little secret, but seriously. Would you tell everyone in you family you cheated? I suppose it speaks for itselft that Katara knows it right? So any suggestions?


	16. A stroll into the dragons den

**Chapter ten: A stroll in the dragons den**

„Eh Lee – hurry up with this shit. We gotta job to do shorty." Ping whined. He had found his brother packing, Ming would return home. The younger one of the cousins was rather embarrassed of what he thought was cowardice. In fact it had been plain common sense. You simply do not face off one against two without knowing what kind of fighters you have at your side. And screaming and yelling while you fought was perfectly normal in the and. That was just how shit was done, and I was no exception in that. All this hero bullshit belongs into storybooks or into a madhouse. Because just mad people have no fear to die, at least that was my opinion.

And tugging your tail had been an legitimate option for there had been nobody in eminent danger. Nevertheless my ego was bruised, even if i cut one of the guys down. It had been two days now since my first day and the job had been rather cool. Mostly we talked with people, and got money out of merchants who had no licence and stuff. But off course we had our share of arrests, seven in fact. That was twice the usual share, as we soon found out. I sipped at my tea, it was strong Olong. I still wondered how the older officers managed it to keep down two pots of this stuff, without jumping around like little children. But I was tired now. We both had worked a full shift, or so to speak twelfe hours. It was a relaxing work, compared to my time in school. I had to show up there some time, to say a proper farewell. I just opened the clips of my bracer, wearing fourty stone of steel was quite tiring. On the other hand – even if my body was sore, I could feel my muscles swell and that filled me with a silent pride. „Yeah man – here I am." I stated while I fastened my sash, after piling the armour neatly into my locker.

„Dang man, what kind of a sissy needs that much time for makeup. Have you brushed your fancy hair or what?" Ping griped. I just chuckled. „That is the sound of envy Ping. Just cut it." I stated. „So – what kind of job do we have to do?" I asked him with an annoyed frown plastered over my face. „Chill man – just we have to look into the flats man. Making connections and stuff – you know." Ping grinned. We indeed had to do this, for it seemed we had to serve in the dragonflats. And therefore it would be quite useful if we made aquaintances, even if it was dangerous. „Jep, you are danmn right." I sighed. „Well -at least Yumi has not arrived, so I do have time my friend. But we have to do something to give you a proper look." I stated grinning. „What – I am a fine looking pal. Ask the ladies." Ping stated looking at me with awe. „Dude – you have a copper stamp on your forehad! No scars, neat shorty hair. Not even a real beard, for that mustache of yours is not even enough to clean a girls teeth with!" I snarked. Ping looked at me disturbed. „Are you crazy Lee?" he asked. „Nope – I am saving your ass. So we get you some tattoos." I explained in ernest, while I wore nothing but a tank top and a heavy scarf.

It was autumn, so I was not after some chills. „What? Like that uggly beast on your arm? Are you mad?" Ping bitched. I laughed. „Man – you do know what paint is right?" I rolled my eyes. „Even though the terra bands would underline your inherent badassery dear sir." I stated grinning devious. „What? Over my dead body Lee. I heard of guys who lost their arm about a tattoo." he yelped. Nonsense – if any guy in the flats would work that sloppy he would not work for long. Fuck that shit, come in my bunk – I am already prepared." I explained. „So uh – that was the reason for you disappearing yesterday evening -while I was dirinking with the guys?" he asked. Not exactly – I just was not the drinking pal – not any more. „Yeah. Thats it Ping. I hope nosy was as drunk as he sounded, for otherwise he is a terrible singer." I stated. Ping nodded. „Both Lee- he is both." Then we headed out and greeted some older officers who stood there chatting about the last match of the red tigerdillos – I guessed that was some pro bending team.

„Good evening sirs." I tipped my head nonchalantly and was greeted much the same way. „I would say that today we try to get the hands on some opium – which we simply burn." I stated. Ping blinked. „Huh – you are talking about drugging us senseless? How shall that be of any use?" he asked. „Ping – we just want to smell like we did smoke some pipes – almost all guys our age do this, when they are in the dragonflats." I explained him. He just nodded. „Ok – and this paint – how long would it take to get it off?" he asked. I planned on using black ink, so I figured it would last some days. „Oh two days three, if you use soap." I explained. „Hm – ok, that sounds good." he said, while I unlocked the door of my room. I led him in. „Geez man – that looks like a fucking chicks home." he stated. I just had some kind of order, somehow I had the feeling that Ping did not know what a girls room did look like. „Fuck you man, I am just living civilized." I snickered. Then I got brush and Ink. „So, get out of your stuff." I stated calmly. I locked eyes with Ping. „And please make no shitty Bumi comments or I am just throwing you out of my window.

I am doing my first painting so spare the remarks." I barked. Ping gulped. „Yes Sir." he obeyed and rolled up his sleeves. His Arms were quite muscular and hairy as shit. „Man – why did you not tell you are a gorilla goat." I sighed, remembering my time in a barbers shop. „Ok – flame, knife or wax." I asked him. „What – Lee stop playing the faggot please." Ping rambled. „You are worse than Ming." he whined, just to keep silent when he remembered his brother. „Nope – I do have a point being, if your hair is painted everyone will see that the tattoos are fake." I explained while i just got my razor. I started with stoking the oven to produce hot water. A damp towel would have to do. I was no rich man, so no fancy bubbly smoothing agent from the firenation. „Heck , are you a fucking genious or what?" Ping asked surprised. „If I were I would be ritch by now Ping. And besides I am just one to think my plans through – It is quite important." I chuckled while sharpening the knive with fluid motions. „And what is about my talking?" Ping asked. „I talk not like some streetkid Lee – there is this thick accent I can not produce." he stated scratching his Mustache. I shrugged. „Who said you are a townsboy. Do you think the triads do not rung opiumfarms. Heck man- even the moonshining makes tons of money today." I laughed. „Eh – thanks to prohibition laws kids can feel cool sipping some sake bro – thats something." Ping bickered back. I just shook my head, why was this so funny? I could not answer that question for myself. „brace yourself." I stated placing the hot towel on Pings foreams. He just rolled his eyes.

„I am no prissy chick Lee." he whinced. Well – if the guy knew which horrible pain some ladies faced just to look pretty – he would not use the word prissy I thought. The stories Yumi told me from Lady Weis were digusting. How, how on eart could you rip off parts of your eyebrows! Or bind your toes beyond your feet! I just shuddered at the bare thougt! „Whatever," I spoke scraping of his hair. Soon the skin would be red, but that might jut undelinge the freshness of his tattoos. „Oww. Man – I did not ask for as shaving." Ping yipped. „Fuck you Ping – you can also shave it yourself if you continue your bickering. I can go into the flats alone." I threathened him. I sure as hell would if Ping was not able to cling to my terms. It took me about an hour to to paint the Terra bands, and they were the worst I had ever seen. „Man – this looks uggly!" Ping rambled. „Yeah – but that is all you get in drunken Stupor Leng." I grinned. „Not Alias Lee. Come on – we forget them. And furthermore we would need a good story that went with it." he spoke a vile smile forming on his lips. „So I am a farmers son brom Omashu – little fry in the opium trade for Kanto and his guys?" he mused. I was pleased to hear a promising beginning. If I was not entirely wrong Ping would become one hell of a cop. The boy was promising, and he seemed be far more a streetkid than he would give himself credit for.

„Ya know got a younger brother called Ming – was quite the troublemaker, ran off with some hooker girl. Now I gonna search him." Ping spoke like a farmer, and no doubt he could curse like one. „Nice to meet you Leng, Son of?" I asked. „Geez man, were the Hantos man – Das name is twelve toe Feng." he grinned looking a bit silly. „Cut the grinning, it is too much stereotype for all who had not five sakes." I answered. „Well My name is Lobsang. I was part of a circus troupe – ol man did beat me to much so I slit his pocket an ran off. Got myself in good company in shangyang, was poucher, barber and last of of All doorknocker for the Monsoons." I explainded. „Yeah Man bein a nothern bitch did help quite the bit." I explained. „Know the whore trade to the cores so no fuck with Lobsang the red." I snarked. Ping raised his eyebrows. „That sounds to thick, even for my ears." he spoke. I laughed. „That Is what I am going for – the guys shall not take us seriously – they shall just get drunk on our purse and when we find out who really knows stuff. We can convince him to run some infos for us." I stated. It would be uggly, because thugs just did things for cops that operated outside the law. Threathening Women and children was by no means legal, as was faking evidence. But you had to become low if you wanted to hold your ground against the gutters of Republic, right?

Such dressed we started off towards the dragonflats, blades on our hips of course. Now, at the dawn of night the ill lit streets of the dragonflats did look far more alive than in broad daylight. Poorly dressed men were offering all kind of wares, from knives, to army boots and silk robes you could buy everything you wanted. Women stood on their windows, wearing heavy makeup, red lanters washing away any doubt about their profession. Well some of the girls actually looked fine in their short dresses that showed more than they hid. I of course would not visit such a lady for various reasons, the most important one being a girl named Adachi Yumi, closely followed by the fact that it would most likely get me some uggly illnesses sooner or later. Ping grinned in wonder, it seemed something new to him. At least he did not fail to play the countryboy – it seemed he was it down to his core. „Ey man – look at this, awesome." he nearly jumped the streeturchin who was offering heavy brass hewn belts. I just rolled my eyes „Man – this looks hilarious if you do not have twice your stature." I snarked. „The young Sir has a goood taste." the boy, maybe a bit older than fourteen years spoke with the thick accent of the dragonflats. He had rotten teeth, in his mouth, if they were in place of course.

He chewed betel nuts. Disgusting stuff, that was as bad as opium. He spit the thick juice out. I just locked eyes with him. „Turn your shitty head kid." I growled and grabbed the other one at his ragge hair. The little boy screamed. „You think of getting my buds purse kid?" I asked the boy and tugged his hair harder. He was not much more than a skeleton, as most streeturchins were. I threw him asid, the kid smacking in the dirt. His companion grabbed his three belts and wanted to run but Ping simply struck the poor kid down. „You fucking kiddin me? I want to buy you uggly as hell belt and as a thanks you little fuckers want to steal from me. You are worse than my shitty Hongju cousins." he blurted and kicked the kid in the ribs. The boy yelled. „Help – help please. Sir – no – I I was not doing such a thing, it – it was all his fault." the older boy croaked while his little comrade limped away unnoticed. I took no pride in bashing up children but you had to make a point – I guessed that at least for tonight no pickpocket in this street would bother me, and that was quite important for Ping was really upset, he did not show as much mercy as I did – he dragged the boy up. „Lets do a bargain kid." he yelled. Spectators had gathered, of course noone did help the kid, I wanted to bet that their supervisor was one of the guys with the broadest grin on his face. „Y yes sir." the boy blinked while his hand slit to his right sleeve. „Watch it." I yelled. The boy drew a small worn knife. Ping jumped back in surprise while the boy tried to escape into the crowd.

Ping rose his boot, a cobblestone cracked from among his brethern, he did a high kick, the stone flew and struck the boy in his lower back with a loud, sickening thud. „You – fucking wanted to kill me. I show you son of a bitch who fucks with Ping Hongju!" he yelled and wanted to storm off. The kid had more then enough, he could be lucky to make it over this with two working legs. I grabbed him. „Get yourself together man." I hissed as I saw a sword glinting in the night. „That is enough fellows." A man snarled. „I want my subjects unbroken." His voice was hoarse and lurking. I eyed him. He was lean, a thin sheet of muscle with rugged hair and ill fitting clothes. Ping breathed heavily and wanted to tear himself out of my grip, but I held my ground. „So I should beat you up." Ping spit on the floor. „Seems the pickpockets of today have lost their honor, oh I forgot , they never had it." he griped and marched off. Some people laughed while the man looked offended. I watched him, and hoped he would not be crazier than a blinded mooselion. Starting a riot would do nobody any good, I hoped he knew that. The guy cursed around a bit, puffed his chest and then kicked the poor boy in the ribs himself.

I just passed the scene – I had seen it quite some times. In fact that was the reason I had an uggly burn mark on my shoulderblade. Ping just shivered a bit. „Stop being pathetic. Just focus on your story man." I whispered in his ear, then I shoved him away from myself and waved to one of the nightbirds singing from the windows. That was also a lesson that my sifu had taught me. Call a spade a spade, Cal a liar a liar, but always call a whore a lady , her life already is bad enough – you need not call her what she is boy. I had kept to his words after some time, even if I wanted to scream the b word in my mothers face very often, believe me. „Now lets get us something to smoke Ping." I said, a bit angry that he spilled his real name. It could get us into trouble if the wrong people used our names. That was the reason for all the alias stuff. It took not long to spot a shady creature that was selling the stuff we searched for. It was an old woman, accompanied by her uggly looking son, who wielded ha heavy club. His face was frightening, a mess of raw flesh and autsticking teeth up to his misshaped nose. „What do you want?" the woman asked, while puffing on her small pipe absently. „Some good flowers Ma am. And we are paying cash." I spoke. Ping was intelligent enough to keep silent. „Ah- I have the right thingy for ya. The purple dreams of Omashu. Fresh from the docks." she praised her products. I eyed the black paste – it did look rather ill refined, even for me. „What do you want for three pipes full?" I asked her. „That will make ten yuan." she answered greedily.

I just chuckled. „Come on man – lets buy elsewhere." I turned around. „You are paying cash?" she croaked with the voice of an old man. „Heavens – I have said so." answered, spitting on the ground. „Then I could make a good price for two such handsome young men like you." she sounded a lot friendlier now. „Guess we are talking. Three pipes three yuans right?" I asked grinning. She made a sour face. „An old woman has to make her living son, give me five and you are on your way." she pleaded. „Five yuan – do you think I am a resineater or what? Geez I do not need the moon that bad." I shrugged. Her eyes started glowing. A new customer was something every dealer cherished. „Aww that is good you know. So I will let you have one pipe extra for the five yuans." she smiled. Four pipes for five yuans still were more than expensive. But in the end I did just know the prices back in shangyang. So I bought and went away with Ping, who seemed quite eager to try the sticky stuff. „So come on. Lets smoke this shit – right man." he dipped his finger into the small pot an sucked on it. „Eww- its bitter." he answered. „Yeah it is, and if you want my fist in your face you continue with taking this stuff." I answered coldly. I had seen what this black demon could make out of humans first hand. No need to see it again, really. „Oww come on, you do not get adiccted from a little smoke." he joked. „You fucking do Ping. So just screw it." I hissed while he backed off a little.

„So, get me a match." I commanded and Ping obeyed. We went into a backyard an lit the opium there. Nobody should see us doing something that – uncivilized. That would be exactly what the people would call it, though they would use snarkier words for it. Soon we smelled like we had smoked into one of the opium dens which existed here too, without any doubt. We returned back on the streets. Ping swaggering around as if he owned the city. He was putting a pretty decent show I had to admit. We simply followed some young men, who looked like the knew where to have fun. They disappeared into a coal cellar, they even used the slide. We wanted to follow as an young man stepped in the front, a tattooed spideweb giving his face a savage look. „Ey whaddaya want." he barked unfriendly playing with his broad belt.

„We wanna have some booze man – and if I read your guts right ya know how to get it." I huffed. He chuckled. „Alright pal, that makes a yuan each – but the booze is for free, which does not go for the girls." he answered. Ping this time was faster than me and handed him the coins. „Fuck yeah man – my brothers aren gonna believe me where I was in Republic." he piped up. „Huh – you arent from the city kid, right?" the man asked, he was not much older than me. „Kid- man, be careful who you fuck with. This might be your hood here so I gonna let it slide. But not fucking KID me." Ping stated giving the man a sparkling stare. „Heh – geez. Got that. Your farmer boys always have your balls on fire when you come to town. Well – man get yerself a good banging." the doorkeeper chuckled and took our blades to stash them away somewhere until we went home. I just shrugged. „Come on Ping." I just slid down the ramp and arrived at a cellar that was to be called anything but a cellar.

There were wavering oillamps spreading a warm light into the damp, but comfortably warm rooms. Music played and a young woman was singing an old Earthnation song. If I remembered right it was called the travel of the white cranefish. It was a frivoulous song about a cranefish who travelled the land, stealing sacred koi out of temple ponds – plundering womens kitchen and playing with maidens skirts. I do not have to explain the song not literally was about a cranefish, do I? Some other women dressen in transparent flowing robes danced on a podest in a rather rousing way. Ping started drooling. „Just remember to use the little sheepy." I answered and slapped his shoulder. „I am going to get some drink." I stated. Ping stared. „Uh what?" he whispered. The brothel seemed to be rung quite well, it just took an instand and a woman, maybe in her thirties had gotten hold of Ping who acted quite flattered at the attention. Of course I strode at the bar looking as bored as possible. That kept the ladies at bay, even though there was a raven haired girl that looked rather hot. I chuckled at my own imaginations – it had been quite some time since I let some steam off. The bartender was an old matron. „Sake, and some tobacco, and not the greasy shit from the earthern kingdoms." I ordered and slipped a yuan. The woman looked with big eyes and then was very eager to obey my wished. I got a big mug of sake, that actually tasted rather good. They also brought me a pipe with some coals and enough tobacco to roast a pig swine.

I started smoking and half lidded my eyes while scanning the room. It was not busy, but well filled. The men joking with the girls on their knees, some making out. Sometimes someone went to the girls rooms in the back. Some just sat there drinking and chatting with their friends. Ping disappeared in the back now. Well – I could not blame the guy for having some fun right? The most men here seemed to be dockworkers or some kind of gangers. There were more bandages in the room than men, it was plain evindent that the frenzy of the monsoons hat coused quite the tolls in the dragonflats. I just went over to a table. „Hey guys. You mind if I take a seat?" I asked doing my best to sound rather bored. They eyed me. The guys there were mostly earthnation, green eyes an everything. They looked quite patched up but neiter splinted legs, not bandaged heads did keep them from swallowing their sake. „Eh . What do you want here kiddo?" one man asked curious, he looked sober enough to notice that I was not drunk. „Ah – just make some aqqaintances man. I am new in town an you sir look like a guy who knows whats going on." I stated. He boomed with laughter. „Fuck yeah- you can shit on that one kiddo." he roared. „The Jade dragon knows whats goin on." the man boasted. „Fuck you Shiro." another guy laughed. „Eh that guy is just an old fat geezer like me kid." a heavily built man spoke, a shirshu inked across his bare scull. I just squeezed in between them. „Eh the name is Lee. „Some Sake for my friends here. And make sure it is a good one." I yelled, waitress hurrying to fulfill my wishes at once. The guy named Shiro laughed.

„That is how ya say hi in a new town. Whaddaya doing kiddo." he asked me. I shrugged. „Last I ran with the circles back in shangyang. But I hear those guys got fucked quite bad here." I stated shruggin. „Curse the spirits man. These fucking wets did ruin a nice business. Everything was easy an now no one will pay the bribes cause no one can protect em." he spit red betel juice in the spitting mug. „Jeah. Silly bastards seem al Kone is gettin mad as a shithouse." another man laughed. „Only good thing is we gotta bust some friggin cops. But heck man a man needs to enjoy his living." a man named Wang spoke, fiddling around with as small knife he used to cut his chewing tobbacco. „Want a slice kid?" he offered me, while my drings were passed out. „Thanks bud." I reached out for the dried leaves. And let them lie besides my mug. „Have a pipe to finish man – would ruin the taste ya know." I answered and watched him chewing his share. I just wanted to make sure the stuff was nothing else than tobacco. „So come on man, what kind of business is able to flourish besides the good ol hoeskeeper." I winked. „Ah well man, Kanto is searching som doornockers but besides you are fucked." big Wang answered.

„So thes ol ferret means you ar fucked kid." Shiro teased. „Huh – wanna try me old man?" I asked him joking. „No shit – I know how to handle a club. So I might be interested if the guy is not into fucking with Yakone and his loons." I stated casually emptying my cup while the men babbled on and on as if I was one of them. I had luck, they had had enough sake to not be alert. I listened asked questions about the opiumtrade, about press gangs working around the corner. It was quite intersting what I got out of them. Ping returned from the whores room and mingled himself under the people. He was picked another group. The guys he hung around with screamed pickpockets and dealers. I had to drink quite the share too but I managed to keep sober enough for talking straight, which could not be said about my tablemates, who started fumbling with some girls soon. It was then I decided to take on Shiro. The man was bulky but he was older than the rest and looked a lot more solid. I almost was sure he had a family because his firends always teased him with his ol bitch, that waited with a noodle pan in her fat hands. The men fell down, one after the other, the alcohol taking its toll, I was nearly broke by now. But that did not matter. I had what i needed. Ping was the one to take the initiative. He walked out and so did I pulling the roaring drink Shiro with me. „Comon – lets bring ya home." I commanded.

The man lalled as he hit the fresh air and started vomiting in the alley. I comforted him, feeling as if I had to vomit myself. I was on my way doing some uggly shit. „Eh man, you have kids?" I asked him, while I almost carried the heavy man in the direction of his hom. „Sure as hell I have, two lil boys." he boasted. „The fucking cutest kids in the world man." he yelled. „An I bet they will get outta this shithole man – they wil go to shool and become real businessmen." he spoke, his eyes watery and blank. I swallowed hard. If I had had such a father I guess I would be another man today. „Cool man. Ya know I like kids." I nevertheless answered casually while Ping was following us, making sure nobody tried to rob us on our way. „N you come from a big familillily." Shiro fought with his words. „Yeah man – Das got more sons n teeth in his mouth." I barked. „I am some in the middle – so no heirloom for lil Leng." I told an elaborate story to keep my mind busy. We reached the house and I shoved Shiro upstairs. His family lived in a small appartment and when he stumbled through the door I heard the sleepy voice of a woman.

„Do not wake the children dear." the voice sounded soft and obedient. It was the voice of wife – not that I liked the wifey types but that was another page in the book. I just left, breathing heavily. I had made my choice before I went into the dragonflats, like hell I would back down now. What had to be done had to be done. I came out. „Heh man- how did it go?" Ping spoke. „I had just some small fries, in fact Hoshi seems the most reasonable. The guy talks out everything he hears in the streets. Is a opiumdealer by trade. I suppose a bit of bribe and he runs for us, has quite the money problems all the time, so much i figured." He stated. I shrugged. „Good job Ping. So get back to the bunks now, we got work to do tomorrow." I answered. I would hate it to get up tomorrow, but it could not be helped. „And this Shiro guy has a family. I think he is open to arguments." I spoke cooly. „Eh – somehow I am not liking your voice Lee." Ping answered. „Well just stop listening then." I joked, cracking a grin. In fact I would do the dirty work alone, it was bad enough if i had to paint childrens heads. I just hoped Shiro was a caring father for otherwise I had do to something that would haunt me for weeks. Not that I would be a real bastard, but smacking woman up was not something I would like. Fuck no! „And how was the lady." I asked grinning devilish. Ping blushed, I could hear it. „Shit man – you are worse than Ming." he asked an laughed a carefree laughter I envied.

Note:

So thats it for today, extended the story a bit. Well, being cop in that time involves having one or two guys running for you and Lee is just setting this up with Ping. Also I want a Picture in your head if i say dragonflats, hence the chapter. The feels come somewhere soon though I have to study a lot the next few weeks so it will take some time. I hope you are patient my dear readers.

Greetings In the hood


	17. Fathers and sons

**Chapter eleven: Fathers and sons**

It was a strage feeling to visit the four nations elementary school again. I had grown attached to the parks and buildings, as I had to the subjects. I was wondering why Bumi had not shown up. I had always seen him as a rather daring guy, the kind that gave a fuck about risks – or at least did so while he did not know the risk fully. Of course that might have changed after the night the circles attacked. I did indeed find the school opened, even though not many children were there. It was the second day of the week, so I knew very well we had advanced mathematics with Mr. Wong. So I just walked to the classroom and waited. I was on duty but hey – Ping could make a round in the Kantu hills alone.

The most dangerous situation he was going to encounter could be an argument between nobles, and that was something he could handle rather well on his own I supposed. Furthermore he had kicked me in the butt to go to my old school today. When the lesson ended the students streamed out of the room, eying me suspiciously. Well – a cop in the finest school of Republic was nothing usual right? Lin and Bumi were not in class and that was nothing to marvel about. It would be too risky, because it would be really easy to get the Avatar, or Chief Bei Fong on a hook with their kids kidnapped. You needed not to be a genius to figure that out. „Mr Bei Gao." A voice snapped. It was mr Wong, looking quite furious. „Some words please." he commanded. I sighed. „As you wish sir." I was quite annoyed, and angry. I was led in the classroom. „What are you thinking Bei Gao. I did vow for your integrity and where are you now? You hang in the streets, wearing a cops armour. Is should have known better. What can anyone expect from a shangyang thug." Mr. Wong hissed, his face red as strawtatoes.

I rose my hands. „That is the reason I am here Sir. I AM a cop now. So I am allowed to wear this armour now. You know the cityhall campaign?" I asked him. The teacher looked startled. „You can become something else then reserve cop with that?" he asked. I nodded „If you make the metalbending parcour – yes you can." I answered proud. The eyes of the man bulged. „But you said you are no bender." he was startled. „Which is true. You do not need metalbending for the metalbending parcour, get an audience with coucilman Sokka if you want proof for that." I explained. „So of course I can no longer attend the school, much to my displeasure. But you understand I could not let this chance pass right?" I spoke. The teacher seemed calme now and tugged at his disordered robes. „I suppose so, though I have to remind you that nothing is more important than a proper education. You should think twice if you lay down a chance for a good and broad education for the sake of a simple job." he explained. I chuckled. „Being a cop is no Job sir. It is a destiny. And I am well aware of that fact. I wondered if it might be possible to study in the library from time to time though. You know how expensive good books are." I asked.

The teacher looked startled. „Uh – I guess yes. But you have to speak with the director about that." „And one thing Mr. Wong. If a young woman comes in here, with a crooked nose, about my height. Tell her that she can find me in the Bunks of the policeforce. I would appreciate this a lot Sir. Because she is on her way from Ba Sing Se and has no address." I explained him. Mr. Wong nodded. „I may do this. So I guess you will not oversee the bladesteams training anymore?" he asked. I sighed. „I suppose no. Sadly I have got a full time job, at least in the current situation even more." I explained, the man nodding gravely. „Yes, the situation of the city is truly frightening." he explained. „So tell me, are there riots in the dragonflats again?" he asked. I shood my head. „Nope – even the red monsoons need to tend their wounds sometimes. And – as I can say from expierience, the most gangers have enough of this disturbances of business. Many people ar really pissed about Yakone tearing up the streets and if he has a little brains left he will take some time." I explained. Mr Wong looked at me.

„History is on your side Lee, but nevertheless we have never expierienced an criminal onslaught like this. All revolutions, or warring states periods that were recorded over the last sevenhundred years were led because of some religious or idealistic course. And this – this has nothing to with anything." he spoke. „Yeah." I answered. The man was right as far as I knew never anything of this scale had occured. It was still unclear what Yakone even wanted to gain with this show of force that definitely had brought him near to bankrupt. „Do I have to speak with the director Mr. Wong? For if I have to I would like to do it now. My partner is on patrol alone – it is not proper to do something like this." I spoke scratching my head.

„In fact it is not. We had expelled you after your disappearence because you were not here when the school reopened." he answered. I should have been disappointed but instead I was just relieved. No more time to waste, I had to catch up to Ping. I owed the guy one and debts were something Lee Bei Gao did not like. „Ok – then everything is settled Mr Wong." I spoke while a feeling of awkwardness rose. I cleared my throath while my former teacher looked at me. „I thank you for teaching me sifu." I kept my voice plain and bowed low. Mr. Wong seemed taken abhack somehow. „You need not." he begun. I rose my head. „I need. A teacher is somebody who gives you knowledges – the most precious gift in the world. I have to show my gratitude somehow." I chuckled. Indeed I was deeply grateful for what this man had done for me. He had opened me a door into a world I was not born into. That was more than most people would ever be willing to do.

That I did not need this door anymore was another thing, entirely. The man beamed with pride. It was not often his students said words like these I supposed. „It was a honor to teach you Mr. Bei Gao. I wish you luck, I really do." he answered and bowed, not as low as I had done of course. The gesture itself screamed protest. It was as if Mr. Wong did not like bowing at all. „I hope we will see each other again. So long Mr. Wong." I concluded and turned my heel. „Farewell Mr. Bei Gao. Farewell." the teacher spoke still a bit dazzled. I left the school with long strides or at least I intended to. A young man, clad in the brown suit of a civil officer catched up to me. „Excuse me Officer – might your name be Lee Bei Gao?" the man asked me. I rose an eyebrow. „So what?" I asked him while I wondered. Who would send a civil officer at my throath? And what was even more important, why would this guy wait at my former school? „Are you Lee Bei Gao Sir?" the man asked.

It was stragne to be called sir – I had never thought that anybody who did not squirm under my boot would give me that kind of honor. „I am. So what do you want, and why did you even wait for me here?" I asked the man an eyed him sharp. He flinched. The young man screamed watertribe, he even spoke the harsh dialect of the southerners. „I am Irniq secretary of councilman Sokka. My Lord has invited you for dinner and because this was the place of your last residence he ordered me to wait for you." the man explained. I marvelled – why did Sokka send his secretary to catch me. It seemed he had some important business to attend with me, though I had no idea what it could be. It would have been best to have sent him an answer and return to duty. „So – what does he want from me – I have a job to do." I snapped. The man did not flinch, he seemed used to worse theatrics. „The Councilman invites you to lunch, he wants you to visit his home." the secretary stated as if this were a great honor. Well most certainly it was but as I said – I had a job to do! „Ok, say a thanks but I have do decline. My partner is on patrol and I have to do duty. I will stop by in the evening if he is ok with that." I answered while the secretary just stared at me in disbeliev.

„What – you – you really want to keep a councilman waiting?" he asked me. „I guess so. I am on duty so the guy will have to wait. I am sure Sokka understands that." I shrugged. „So I wish you a good day." I stated and simply walked off. The secretary stood like a pillar, then he hurled himself into motion „Sir – excuse me. But he said it was urgent. Sir – are you even listening?" the man asked while he jogged besides me. „I am ignoring you." I answered dyrly. The official nearly started laughing until he figured out I was dead serious about this. The oficial gave up an me, even he would not want an annoyed cop on his heels i guessed. It took me some time to get back to Kantu hills. It took even longer to find Ping why was drinking a cup of tea, the guy had found himself a street kitchen where he hung out. „Hey Ping – that s you concept of work?" I snapped, while Ping stepped into attention. „Whoa. Fuck Lee – stop doing this." he griped obviously annoyed while the woman behind the the kitchenwagon laughed heartily.

„What will it be for you young sir?" she asked me. „Jasmine." I answered, because that was what I started drinking. It was far weaker than the olong Ping almost drowned himself in. The woman just poured me some tea. „So what do you want here Ping?" I asked him slightly annoyed. „Geez man – these hood has security forces. The kind ouf guys running around in even heavier plate than we – carrying fucking Javelins and stuff! They even have those brand new crossbows!" Pings eyes were sparkling. Crossbows, another invention I was disgusted of. Where was the advantage of so many years of practise. Now every weakling could shoot and arrow that pierced a Steel armour – what a pity. „And – why are we even needed here?" I asked him startled. „I do not know – some law enforcement stuff Lee. If I recall it right security forcer are not allowed to arrest somebody longer than a day. So if some shit happens they need us to lock the bad boys away." he explained. I sighed, I could figure that such a senseless law existed. As if anybody would care when such a security guy spilled the guts of some dockworker on the streets, not in this hood.

„Ok, I should have visited Sokka." I muttered and took another swig of my tea. „What were you saying Lee?" Ping asked me. „Uh – nothing important Ping. Just was curious about the giant rock thingy these people are building in their frontyard." I stated pointing across the street. There a dozen Men were errekting something that did resemble some kind of artificial mountain. The cook turned her head. „Ah – this are those crazy nobles from Omashu, you know. They are homesick and so they want a minitaure version of their hometown in the frontyard. A dozen of the best stoneworker from Ba Sing Se is employed here since, spirits know when." she explained. „The people are telling that the royal treasury of Omashu povides the money because the Bei Chuns are third in line for the throne. They descend fron Hulun Chung, the son of Mad Bumis fourth wife." she gushed. I just shrugged. In fact I was not interested in that kind of stuff. Ping emptied his cup and ordered another one. Ping got out his pipe and started stuffing it, while a troup of six savage looking men patrolled the streets. Their gear was fucking impressive.

The Armours did weigh about sixty pounds at least. And those bulky guys did move as if they were wearing light fabrics. They did indeed carry crossbows and heavy javelins. Also the had daggers tied at their arms. I was wondering how many of those guys silently ran for Yakone. „Ah – you are talkin of that guys." I mused, tugging on my goatee. „Yes, that they are." Ping answered. „So Ping – lets move, we are not paid for settling down here." I answered paying the two copper Yins I needed to pay. „Have a nice day Ma am." I tipped my head and strode on while the woman laughed an waved. She was quite the jolly girl as it seemed. Ping talked a little while and then came after me. „Aww man – was that really necessary. As I said, there is nothing happening out here." he whined. I just rolled my eyes. „Dude – we are paid to do a job, so shut the fuck up and patrol." I commanded. „Geez man – you are such a pain in the ass." Ping rambled, while I simply ignored him.

We did patrol and see nothing besides playing children, talking people and the security forces looking all grim and frustrated. It was as silent shift and I really asked myself why we had to be here. On the other hand it had been an advantage, because the councilman also resided in the Kanto hills. That meant I had not to make an even longer way through the city tonight. I was of course sore as hell, in fact the burning ache did never fully leave my muscles, but that could not be a hindrance right. Ping wanted to return to the bunks and was startled when I did not follow him. „Ey- whats up Lee. The shift is over, time to turn in guy." he chuckled. „Nah – have to visit some old geezer here." I answered. Ping looked at me. „You know some guy who lives in the Kanto hills man?" his eyes were round as marbles. „Shit happens dude. So have a nice evening." I answered him. „Eh – who is it man. Do I know him? Some kind of famous inventor or such?" he asked me.

I anwered. „You would not believe me Ping, so just till later." I answered. „Hey man – come on that is not fair. Of course I do believe you." Ping was giddy. That guy was as nosy as a laundress. „Tell you granny – and now I have to keep going." I answered and stolled on. It was said that one could not mistake councilman Sokkas residence so I was rather curious about it. Ping of course did follow me, even if he tried rather hard to stay hidden. I turned a corner and waited. It took not long and Ping stepped around it to. „I suppose the bunks are another direction Ping." I stated rumbling. The guy jipped like a little coonie. „Spirits." he stuttered „Ah – t – this Is not – w -what it seem Lee. I ah – uh – just need to pee man." he explainded turning red. I pinched my nose, now I was really annoyed. Did the kid think I was an infantile? „Seriously Ping – fuck off or you are going to get the pounding of you lifetime." I looked at him, it would be a shame to beat up my partner but somehow I had to teach the guy that there was a line between colleagues you simply did not cross. I was not his fucking brother and if he had nobody else to hang out with he should get out into the city to find people.

„Eh – sorry Lee – ohm I – I really wanted not to spy on you. Man you could have said you visit a girl. Geez man. Thats something ol Ping does understand." He stuttered. I barely could avoid laughing. „Yeah man. Kind of busted me." I stated scratching my head. „Fuck I do not know how you do it with the girls Lee – but I will work it out. And then – hah man – you will have fucking competition." he piped and turned on his heels. I just shook my head. I was marvelling how much of his idiocy Ping did mimick and how much was there. I guessed not much! Then I returned to my search for Sokkas house. It took my a tour all around Kanto hills as I suddenly noticed a large wooden house. It looked strange wit its sturdy walls, the small windows and some kind of Wheel sticking out of the roof. Also I wondered who would own seven different steamcars. And who the fuck does built a giant brass modell of the solar system into his frontyard? Hm – somehow this sounded like Sokka, and yeah there Was this giant stone carved into the symbol for – Sokka! I just stepped into the frontyard as suddenly a screeching animal fled from before my feet. It looked kind of absurd with its giant ears and its large fluffy tail. I nearly tripped.

„Spirits." I sighed. Then I beat the gong that hung from a pole. The door was opened rather soon and I was tackled into a broad chest. „The fuck man." I protested as the concilman did ruffle my hair forcefully. I freed myself with effort. „What is wrong with you man. I aint your fucking girlfriend." I griped. Sokka just laughed. „Nothing kid. You really have some work to do – concerning that topic." he grinned. I was just startled, what was this guy babbling? He seemed nervous somehow, and suddenly I got a strange feeling in my guts. „So, is there any important stuff you have to talk about?" I asked him. „Congratulations to the new job Lee." Ha answered beaming. „So come in lad. I have a surprise for you kid. There are some people waiting for you" he stated and dragged me into is home. Actually it was quite cozy, being dim lit, with colorful paintings on the walls and expensive vases on the floor. „Got a nice bunk man." I stated dryly. „Bunk – fuck it kid, you are not related to the Bei Fongs somehow are you?" he asked. I shrugged.

I had no clue about that one -because the nobility of half the earthern kingdom is kind of one big family. I was led into the living room and for a second my heart stopped beating. The whole family of the avatar was there, obviously waiting. Well – the whole family besides Bumi, I recognized. My face went blank, while I felt nothing. The Avatar opened his Arms and rushed at me. Suddenly I reacted, flinging myself forward, ellbow first. The tall man staggered back. „I – I am so sorry Lee. I – I just did not know you where there." he spoke, his voice trembling with something that made my body shiver. I felt weak, weak like a little child that wants to be soothed. I was furious at that. „Do – not ever touch me." I hissed, my voice cold as ice. It was as if I had whipped him across the face. „Please Lee. Give us a chance to make up." He pleaded – it was that moment I nearly broke down. Just the thought of my mother kept my resolve steady.

I saw her again, bawling her eyes out for a man that never did love her. „If you care – meet me outside Father." I spit that word out with every ounce of rage that had built up over the years. „I challenge you to a kai." I spoke furious. Then I walked out. The Lady Katara also rushed up. „Lee. We have to talk about this. I – We can understand you are upset. But there has to be a way for us." she tried to calm me. I just looked at her and suddenly she stopped. „You understand nothing of what hell this man forced upon my mother. And I will have my revenge for that." I spoke coldly and stepped outside. I focussed on the rage in my chest, thought of my mother spitting blood, returning home beaten and bruised – crying and trashing wildly with drugs in her veins. Sokka blocked the door. „Step aside Sokka." I spoke my voice nothing but a feral growl, and to my surprise the man did obey. His eyes were clouded. „Lee – I beg you." he spoke.

„Is that what you really want?" he asked me. Yes – it was – I wanted to see the Avatar bleed for his mistakes. I wanted to destroy him! „Lets find it out." I answered and strode into the backyard. I stood there and laid down my sword. I would show this coward how a man fought. I would show him that I stood taller than he ever could. „Come out you shitty coward." I yelled. Nothing happened. It was than the Avatar came outside. „My son. This violence will solve nothing. Do you think Lin would approve of this?" he answered. I mad a sidekick, an arc of ari followed my circling leg, the avatar sqashed it aside with a gracious move of his hand.

„Do not dare to call my mothers name." I spoke. „Defend yourself." I rushed forward and punched the air, mighty gusts of wind shot at the avatar who dodged and delved. I felt the air around me – it boiled along with my rage. There was a storm and I was its eye. „Figh me. Come on old bastard." I yelled. „Come on you prissy bitch." I flashed a mocking grin. The avatar finally bent back. His arms and legs weaving in unknown pattern. I felt myself lifted from the ground a mighty circular wind spinning me trough the air. „It is enough Lee. I can not understand what if feels like to grow up without people who care about you. And I am deeply sorry for it, but.." I did not know how I made it but I twirled my legs an propelled me out of his little storm. This time I got him square into the chest.

The avatar flew backwards, a strangled noise escaping his throat. „Show him his place father." Tenzin yelled. „This child has to respect his elders, even if he does not want it." the boy sounded furious, but I did not even notice him. My feet danced arcs of wind sprawling out in every direction. I was not even tired, with all the adrenaline rushing through my veins making my world as clear as crystal. Avatar Aang thudded onto the floor and raised his arm. A mighty slab of hardened eath separating him from me. „Yeah – run – run and hide like you always do Father. I am disgusted from you." I yelled. „You never had any backbone. You are a pathetic excuse of what you should be." I yelled at him and lashed out with my fingers extended. The noise was piping, the airblast was concetrated and cut through the earthwall like a knife through butter. A woman jelled. „Stop this madness. Let me go Sokka."

„If I had been in your place I would have stood my ground. If you had had some guts you would not have failed to save your people." I cursed. „You sacrificed a nation because you just pissed your pants an run." I yelled. The sone splintered, I felt the sharp fragments cutting through the air like daggers. I dodged the most, one piece cutting along my cheek. I felt the warmth of dripping blood. „YOU ARE SILENT BOY!" the avatar roared his tatoos and eyes flashing in pure white. His face a distortled mess of rage and sadness. Fire shot out of his mouth, it was an eery blue. I spinned - the Air twirling around me as a protective cage. I felt nothing in this moment, but nevertheless I felt everything. The air that was all around me, prickling in everybodies lungs, streaming and flowing like countless rivers. I pointed at the avatars knee.

The Air obeyed. There was a piping noise, the sound of breaking bone and tearing flesh. The avatar fell, a stonespike shooting up into the heavens one feet besides me. The glow vanished. „Lee – Lee I – I am sorry. I , I just was confused." he spoke at me panting heavily while tear streamed out of his eyes. I was over him in an instant, my ironclad Hand at his throath, while i felt the sharp pain of a shallow cut searing across my cheek. But something else cut through me - and that was the plain despair, this regret that was evident in his grey eyes. I stung like a burning blade plunged deeply into my ches. I rose my hand, fingers extended. I fought for breath while scarlet drops stained the cheek of the avatar. He did not close his eyes, he did not say a word as he was sobbing like a child. „You gave me live – now this debt is paid." I croaked. I got up and stormed to the wall that secluded Sokkas backyard from the world. Despite my heavy armour I propelled myself over it, pressured air hissing. some corners later I collapsed panting heavily. I sat there in the street while my body started to shiver like a sheet of paper, I sobbed without making any noise, while I did not know what to make of myself.

Note:

Puh – that was a harsh one. Feedback please, because I have a proper family at my back, so... But even I know you cannot patch shit like this up quickly. So Lee just beat the crap out of Aaang. Just for the guys wondering,of course Aang held a lot back at first and then he was just tooo furious mostly at himself. Course I guess that he always was giving himself some guilt for the genocide. And if somebody shout that in his face he might just glow up for a sec. Just to state the power level, Lee is a prodigy, yes but of course Aang and even Tenzin ar better airbenders than he is.


	18. A Toph job

**Interlude: A Toph job**

She still was not sure if she should go downstairs. Toph Bei Fong had her feet dangling over the beds side. They did not reach the floor, she had her principles. It was a shitty idea to start playing a family game with a guy like Lee. She had told Sokka ,in fact she had used a rolled newspaper to underline her statements, but Sokka had not listend. And heck it gave her an ego boost to lay in the bed of Sokkas girly wife – so why should she not keep out of this uggly scene that no doubt was going to unfold as soon as Lee arrived. It was much later she heard Lees shouting from outside. She chuckled, yeah that was an actual man out there, even if she wondered how cute Aang had managed to father such a thing.

I fact she still was suspecting that Bumi was adopted or stolen from some baby crib. Lee was a cop now, that was something that disturbed her. She would have to do with him more than with most of her friends and she really did not know if that was a good idea. She did not meet people as strongheaded as herself often and she recognized them very soon. Usually it did not work out with those people – so she was not looking forward to it. As the yelling continued and katara demanded to „stop this madness" the chief of police jumped out of the bed, just to realize that she saw c nothing. She hated Sokkas house – she hated those damned wooden floors that made her truly blind. Still she wanted to get downstairs ans so she swaggered forth, carefully waving patterns through the air with her hands. „Fuck your shitty house snoozles." she rambled to herself. She felt pain in her toes as she collided with something huged and wooded.

„Spirits." the chief of police yipped as she fell to the floor. She sat there like a little child. „Raaaah." she yelled in frustration. She had no idea if she had turned into the right direction, why the fuck had this shitty sappycrapper to carry her into his shitty good fer nothing bedroom? Just because she was here the first time? And what angered her even more was the fact that she had not remembered to bring a decent amount of Sand with her. It took a long huminiatin while untile the great Chief of police found her way to the stairs, scrambling on all fours like a little child. Then she rose, clutching the railing with sweaty palms. She hated bein blind, at least for now! Finally she reached good solid ground and noticed a huddle of franctic tripping people in the backyard, all huddled around some messed up area. It seemed Aang had beaten up his son. „Yeah – that is how you solve a problem Aang. It interesting that even you can get violent." Toph muttered and hurried outside.

„Careful Sokka, be careful you idiot." Katara was worried, Toph recognized the healer voice and the healer voice did not mean anything good. Aang was yelping like a little kid. „Grind your teeth man." Sokka commanded while Tenzin hovered around his father, it was a wonder nobody fell to the ground. Could it be that – Lee had fucked up the Avatar? Toph was startled for a moment. Sokka spoke of the kid being an airbender but – smashing the avatar around without decent teachers? That sounded a lot like the one and only Toph Bei Fong. „What the fuck is that shit?" she demanded an answer to all this. „Toph – this is none of your business. This crazy child just destroyed Aangs knee. How can anybody have so much hatred at somebody who did nothing wrong." Katara griped. Tenzin was eager to hop around, bring water and towels while his father groaned in Pain. Sokka placed him onto the garden Table, and now even Toph could see the strange angle in which his leg was bent. Sokka strode back, his shoulders slacked forward, while he trotted inside.

Toph followed him, she felt pity for his intentions had been the best. And she had to admit, that his plan would have worked for somebody less strongheaded. „Come on snoozles world is not all babyroos and flowers." she joked and gently patted his back. „Yep – but you have not messed this shit up. You actually were right." he sighed. „Bet your ass - I always am." she piped and flashed an embarrassed smile. „Sorry, ah that was inappropriate. And rude." she added with a small voice, she knew that this voice led the path towards forgiveness – it was the Sokka voice after all. Indeed she got a close hug. „You are always rude and inapropriate – I think I am a lost case in this." he chuckled dryly. „But what really worries me is what Lee is doing right now." the Councilman spoke.

„I hope the kid is not into something stupid. It seems it was even worse than I assumed. This Lin bei Gao really was" he paused and cleared his throath. „A whore with everything that goes along with this." he explained blunt. Toph gulped. „Drugs and shit?" she asked even if she already knew the answer. That explained some things about the kid, though she marvelled how this guy had dragged himself out of the swamp that was called shangyang. Seemed there is more to this kid than meets the surface, she tought. „Guess who can deal with shangyang can deal with this." She shrugged. „Where is he by the way?" she asked. „He just went over the wall, never seen some guy fly in an iron Armour. But – heck, I never though an airbender would acturally generate high pressured air, the guy is lethal and if he had aimed at Aangs chest the Avatar would be no more." Sokka gulped.

„He said that their score is settled Toph. I suppose the kid really needs somebody to talk to." his voice was snuggly again. „No – do not even think about it Sokka." she griped. „I – I am not cut out for that job. Fuck no!" she really did not feel ready to speak with Lee right now. In fact she had no idea what she should tell the kid. That is was bad to built a wall around you heart? That even was shallow for her standards and furthermore – she had no idea how it felt to be the son of a drug addicted bitch. Sure her parents never understood her, and they wanted to make her many things she never wanted to bee, but at the end of the day they were not that bad at all. She had needed a strict hand, it had been her father education that had given her the chance to reach anything, and today she was grateful for it. But it took almost forty years to understand this and Lee was in his twenties. A time where you usually gave a shit for your parents opinions. „Please Toph – I know you can find him before I can." Sokka pleaded. She grumbled.

„Do not think I am doing this because of you miserably whining Snoozles." She answered and cracked her knuckles. „Time for some real earthbending here." She stated went from the pavement and waved her arms. The Chairman was watching her and somehow this made her grin a sly grin. She knew he liked her power – it was something she did not understand. In his boots Toph Bei Fong would have started to run the instant she sat a foot in the same room. But it seemed Sokka somehow was perfectly fine with hanging out with people who could squash him like a bug if they wanted to – not that she wuld ever let anyone.

After simply swatting aside the grass that kept her feet from the real deal she sunk herself into the earth. Felt it all around her, calm, wet and cool. It smelled after live, and she enjoyed the feeling for a second until she pounded it with her fee hands. She listened, felt fibrations running though it, so many vibrations. She breathed in and out, slowly. It took some time until she felt it , the burning pain in her forehead. But she pushed further until it felt as if somebody was splitting her head - it was then she found Lees heartbeat, he was not far away. She opened her eyes.

„Spirits. I hate this move." She rose herself. „Found the kid. So I am on my way Sokka, and you better make me some good fried noodles for breakfast." she commanded while she simply tore a hole in the Wall. Sokka flinched, she just chuckled devious. A little suffering was more than justified in this case. Furhtermore she really was looking forward how he dealt with the securityforces that were about to bust his door. The Chief of police finally did find the man she was looking for. He still sat there hunched in the streets and – chuckling? The kid was fucking chuckling? It was than that Toph straightened her posture, breathed deep ans spoke.

Note:

Just me trying to write a adequate bending expierience and who is better for that kind of stuff than somebody who is excellent at this stuff. Furtermore – we get deep in the next chapter, so stay tuned guys.


	19. The warmth of words

**Chapter twelve: Warmth of words**

I was still unconsolable, for reasons I could not picture, or maybe I was just stressed over the heels. It was then I heard a voice. I jumped and francitical wiped the tears away which burned in my wounded cheek. „Shit." I hissed and then eyed who stood there. It was a rather blank looking Chief bei Fong who swaggered around. Than I fully realized what I had just done. I had hurt the Avatar and such the highest ranking official of the whole fucking four nations. And that meant – I was done for. High treason! Therefore you still were decapitated – I would not drag Yumi into my shit, no way!I just dropped to my knees while I felt all empty and somehow at peace. „Do it Chief – either that way or I will give you a fight to remember. I will not die on an executioners blade." I spoke surprisingly casual.

The Chief just looked at me as if she actually had started seeing. „What nonsense are you babbling Lee? If Aang makes so much as a little report he has my fist up in his ass." she reassured me. I started trembling all over again. „I – I do not know what is this. What is this Chief? Why – why am I so upset?" I asked her while I tried to breath calmly. It did not work an by breath rattled like an ill working steamengine. The Chief sighed. „Come on Lee. Lets talk this through like civilized people, not on the streets."

She stood in front of me an patted my cheek. Her whole hand was stained red. I did not really notice the pain. „Chief- your palm is bloody." I explained her. „Err. What? But they said you kicked Aangs butt" she answered with the corners of her mouth twitching a bit. „Just got scratched by some of his earthfragments. Suppose I should have kept my mouth shut about the airnomads." I stated actually feeling sorry. I had been unfair, the guy had been a child back the day, and I doubted that I would have been braver than him. How old had he been, ten - twelve? Definitely not the age in which you had the guts to stand against armies. „We all say things we do not mean sometimes, hey – watch me I am doing this ALL the time." the Chief tried to cheer and failed miseraby. I just trotted besides her while I could see that her thoughts were running rampant. I was feeling very thankful that she had even bothered to seek me.

How she found me was a miracle to me. But nevertheless I was on the verge of crying – again. I was being pathetic like a little girl I rambled at myself. „Uh – I – I am sorry to bother you Chief. It is best I ah – go to the bunks?" I asked her. „I order you to follow me until I say otherwise officer Bei Gao, got that." she snarked, I lifted my head instantly. „Eh – yes Ma am." I answered. She was snorting. „Ma am. Do I look like some damsel in distress or what?" she griped around. „I – I – humbly apologize Chief." I bowed low, wondering at why I was so afraid to actually anger that woman. That ticked her off, she started laughing like a maniac. „Geez kid. That is good - not even Sokka went all out like that. Heck that beats everything in the last twenty years." she shook her head. It was no long jouney to her home, she opened the heavy doors and led me into the livingroom, where she went to get her home aphotecary. „First things first Lee, you can think about your choice of tea in the meanwhile." she chatted while she set to work with nimble fingers.

It was a third time – people say third time pays all. That was not true but nevertheless it was special. The third person who patched me up was my boss. If I had not felt so down I definietly would have cracked a grin about that one. „ Bite your teeth." she stated while she pressed a alcohol drenched slice of wool onto my check. It burned like hell but not even an whince escaped my lips. Actually I felt like I deserved a lot more pain than what I got. I got some kind of plaster on my face, while the chief was off into the kitchen, bustling with water an a teapot. I just sat there and eyed a painting that hung onto the wall. In fact it was a painting of Ba Sing Se. I supposed Lin was allowed to buy the paintings, for it did not look like the stuff I thought Suyin would prefer.

Maybe the younger Bayfong had paintings of famous criminals on her walls. It took just a short time to arrive for the chief. She carried a steaming pot of tea and two cups. Everything was made of white, flawless porcellaine, the kind of stuff that costed a workers yearly wage. She plopped herself onto another couch. „Ok Lee." she fumbled with her bun. „What do you think of Aang. Honestly – even if you say you want to cut off his balls it will stay in this room." Toph spoke and eyed me. Being watched by blind eyes was quite strange, in fact I had already forgotten that they were there. I felt my throath constrict, I never had been one to talk about my feelings, at least not when I was having them. I closed my eyes an tried to picture I was talking to Yumi, I hoped that wold do and indeed I started speaking.

It was not more than a whisper that escaped my lips though. „I – I do not know. How should I feel, I am just so troubled. I – I can not keep ty head level when I am in a room with this man." I cleared my throath. „I am furious for what he did to my mother. If he does not want me that – that never was a problem." I explained, not entirely feeling like it. In fact I could vividly rember a small Lee who wished for his fathers visit, birthday after birthday. A small Lee who was too afraid even to mention the wish, because the wish alone would make mommy cry the whole day away. „You are lying there Lee. So just admit it. Fuck- it is natural to want your parents love kid. Look at me. I just had a fucked up realtionship with my parents for. Heck – twenty years?" Toph Bei Fong answered. So that was the reason why everyone just spoke about the Bei Fong and not the Bei Fongs.

„And why did we have this problems? Just because we did not talk about how we felt." The Chief spoke serene. „But I can not fucking talk about it." I yelled. „I do not even know how I feel. Fuck – you have no Idea how often my mother cried and yelled for him. And how it feels for a child to sit there and, and be able to do nothing at all." I rambled on while tears shot into my puffy eyes again. I pinched my nose and sniffed descisive. Enough crying for today. That man had caused far more tears than he was worth. „It must have been hard. And Aang is very sorry for that. As unjust this may sound to you, but the guy did everything right – he did not fucking know that you were there. So how COULD he have taken some responsibility?" The chief had switched her seat and patted my back gently, the gesture was something I was not used to. Not from somebody else besides Yumi.

I felt oddly comforted. „It – it is hard to believe that. You know – I simply can not figure that my mother did not even tell him I was there." I choked out. My voice sounded brittle even to my ears. „She had her pride, she wanted your Father, not his pity." she tried to explain. „It was the same with me and Suyin." she cleared her throath speaking in a soft voice. „Her father is a saylor – I do not even know if he is still alive, we just had some fun together and I had to watch the maidens fern fail. When he returned from his travel to the southpole I told him." she spoke. „Ushrak was a good guy, he wanted to take responsibility – even though I already had Lin at that time. In fact he asked if I wanted to marry him, I noticed he was just doing the right thing. But not out of the proper motivation, so I said fuck no, get the hell outta my life." she stated content.

She took a deep gulp of tea. Actually it made sense, a rather perverted sense of course. I never had pictured my mother could have something like pride. It was difficult to imagine that from somebody who was selling her dignity day after day. I just stared at the jasmine tea. „By the way – why was Bumi not with the rest of the family?" I asked her curious. The chief sighed. „Well – he is not content with you being his brother. He blames you for not telling him nearly as much as he does his parents." she stated. That hurt. I had thought we were friends and now this guy was hating my guts. Just because I kept something secret he would not even have believed me. I nearly dropped the cup. „I am sorry for that, but this kid has some growing up to do sometimes." I griped.

Toph chuckled. „Oh he is doing that job at the moment. Simply signed up for the forces. Hah – Sokka has never been more proud of him." she stated. „His mommy of course is running rampant. And Aang is really angry about that. I do not understand why." she mused. Why was she telling me all this personal stuff? It felt nice, even more than I wanted to admit myself. It actually felt like hm – was that how being a family should feel? No – I suppose not, friendship was actually much better than family. „I supose it is becaue his son might have to kill somebody – ahm, endanger his life for keeping the peace and stuff? Just remember, when youself do uggly shit you are fine with it - and than imagine the people you care most about taking your place." I babbled.

I had hit home, the Chief frowned. „I guess you are onto something Lee. That sounds like Aang. Worrying cutie he is." she poured herself some tea. „Oh - Lee if it pleases you, Sokka is getting one hell of a day for opening his mouth." she stated grinning. I could just snort. „He has deserved it. I told him to keep his mouth shut, I shoud have made that fucker swear on his mothers grave, his ancestors spirits or some other wets mumbo jumbo." I muttered. The chief laughed. „Aww kid, that I could have told you. Sokka can never keep his mouth shut abount anything – unless you make him promise it..which is difficult at least." she told me. „Lucky me – now I know." I joked flatly, the searing pain in my chest actually dulling.

„Actually I do not even know if I ever hated my father. I always thought I would – because, lets face it – I planned on killing him before I went into the garden. And then I just could not. He – yeah – he seemed to actually feel sorry." I answered in a small voice. „He looked so human and - fuck – I just thought about him as THE AVATAR, you know." I answered embarrassed flushing a bright red. „ You are not the only one to make this mistake Lee. And honestly – I rather like the part in which you decided not to kill Aang." the Chief spoke and cleared her throath. „Shit, too much sappy crap today." she stated. „You are damned right woman." I answered in full agreement.

„Woman? Heh – do not think I am your girlfriend kiddo." she spit back. I just chuckled. „For that one I am ten years too young Chief, otherwise I admit the Councilman might have some competition." I joked actually cracking a smile. I just got a risen middle finger as a response. „You are even ruder than Yumi, for that finger I usually need the big three, and that is even too sappy for me without handling some sake." I chuckled, well it was not that bad but I was never one for euphemisms. Toph laughed. „Seems this Yumi is a decent girl." she stated. „Of course she is." I answered. „And there is the problem, I actually sent her all my cash and forgot that I need to rent an appartment when she arrives in two days." I stated sighing. „Hm? Why that. Are there some people who want to live in different houses if they can? Or is this Yumi just a friend?" she asked frowning.

„No – she is my girl but I am living in the bunks Chief. You know the rules right?" I asked her. „Huh- what fucking rules?" she asked me baffled. I just allowed myself a facepalm. „Really? You do not know the internal rules of YOUR fucking policeforce?" I asked desperate. „Heh – why I am the fucking boss that is the only rule there is!" she snapped slightly offended. „But Captain Saikhan stated – no girls allowed." I answered. „Saikhan – this little crybaby should keep his boogietrap shut. Hell – what shit is this lying slimeball spouting behind my back." she fumed. „I never signed anything like that shit. And I was wondering why there were no kids playing in front of the bunks for the last years." The chief of police seemed furious. „Uh – Chief. C-Could you please not mention this. I can handle a bit of bullying but you know – if your boss actually is really pissed at you that leads to serious problems." I whined rather authentic. I had no intention to be called a slimeball who bowed his way through the ranks.

„Never mind Lee." she waved. „Ah Chief. Actually – how do you even know what you sign? You are blind." I spoke. „ You know - Twenty years ago I would have beaten you up for that one Lee." Toph Bei Fong still sounded uneasy with this topic. „Just let me say my secretary owns me a lot. That girl would not fool me, if she had wanted to - shit would have gotten real years ago." she explained. „And by the way – not your fucking business kid." her voice had a subtle threathening tone. „I can accept that." I reassured her and drank my tea. „So what parts of our city do you like most Lee." she asked me. I really thought about that.

„Surprise Chief – actually the dargonflats do the job. I guess they remind me at my home." I answered thoughtful. „You have been there already?" she asked me startled. „Uh – yeah – first day on duty. Could just bring in some teens with a stolen safe and a stretcher." I told her. Her eyes bulged. „Who is your partner Lee?" she asked me. „A guy named Ping – nice man. Earthbender and as big as a dork you can imagine." I answered truthfully. „That guy knows more about probending than I do about anything, or do you know what a three seven Hippo is." I asked her. I should not have been astonished as The chief got up and made the complicated spinning motion I just described. „In fact I invented it when I was thirteen kid. Before this uggly hippo shithead promoted it as his invention." she fumed as if the thing had not happened thirty years ago but yesterday. I just shrugged. „I guess you are better off than this guy." I answered honestly.

„Well – that is not difficult, went under the docks years ago. Never fuck with the monsoons if you not wear a badge and have some guys at your back." the Lady Bei Fong stated dryly. We chatted for some time, switching to plain topics. Mostly we talked about physics and I was astonished about the chiefs well versed knowledge. As I asked her about its origin she just sighed, rolled her eyes and spoke as single word. „Sokka."

We departed late in the evening the Sun slowly starting to sink, she undoubtedly returned to the councilmans house. I made myself on the way towards the bunks. I was halfway there as I saw something that made me snap into attention. Bulky, tattooed men were carrying couches into a warehouse. That itself was not suspicious, even the men with war hammers on their belts were not unusual, even if they screamed doorknockers. It was the fact that the needed five guys to carry a fucking couch! Five men with twice my strength – no couch could be that heavy. I stepped back and peeked into the alley. There were two big oostrich horse carts, heavily laden. A man clad in fine green silks observed everything. He was a bulky guy, scratching the six feet. His hair was long and wavy, black like silk. The men unloaded the carts fast and then went into the building. I had to have an eye at this warehouse. That might lead to some good arrests, I thought. But I would not worry about that tonight, tonight I would do my best to get some sleep.

Tomorrow would be a rough day I supposed. „Ey boss, look a copper." A voice rang. Oh -shit! My heart skipped a beat. I turned on my heel and saw three heavily built men approach, viscious looking hammers in their hands. Ok – I calmed myself. You wear the badge now – these guys are not monsoons, so why the fuck should they kill you? And furthermore I am wearing an armour so I would loose any kind of race. I really wished I had picked up my sword again. „What is the business?" I stated actually managing a deep chuckle. Thank the spirits the streets of shangyang kicking in! „Hold it lads." A deep voice spoke, it was soft and I instantly hated it. When I hated somebodys voice I usually was right about the person being a bastard.

And that man definitely fitted into the discription. His face was torn by akne scars. His nose a knubble which original shape could not even be pictured. His eyes were dark, green in the dying light of the day. They looked cruel and mercyless, the eyes of an Oni forced in human flesh. I fought a shiver and held his gaze. He had the terra bands everywhere, even in his face. What the heck was this guy, one of the Wokou? The legendary pirates that made the seven sees shiver for centuries until Firelord Zuko in person led the campaing to burn down their entire city? They day from which on he was hailed as the scarlet Phoenix by his troops? I snapped out of my thoughts. „There is no need for unnecessary bloodshed – even if you find something in that warehous kiddo. If you want to keep your badge - you keep your hands out of Captn Kantos business." he stated arrogant, his face forming a disgusting sneer.

I laughed. „What is your problem here dear sir. I just saw your men carry some nice couches. Everything needs protection nowadays. So have a nice evening Sirs." I answered nodding. That was really interesting. This guy did not threathen me, he was carrying himself as if he had nothing to fear from law enforcement itself. I had to dig into that carefully. „I see, a smart one." the Captn responded. „And if I can give you a little help – the Agni kai, have a warehouse across the street – they have gotten some opium shipments yesterday." he grinned at me. I smiled back – maybe a little dance with the oni was not that bad at all. „I suppose I have to look into that matter tomorrow. I really thank you Sirs for being such – honest citizens." I responded, feeling content somehow.

The men fell into barking laughters. I simply tugged my tail an disappeared. What would it have brought me to make a scene there? Nothing besides some injuries or death. So tomorrow, me Ping and the other newbies had to make a visit. On the other hand - maybe the guy was fooling me big time. Hm better to sleep about this one I supposed.

Note:

You know what – Lee really is onto something here. I assume one of you asks yourself sometimes, why is this Hoodie picturing the Gaang as absurdly rich? Well cause they are. They do not need to pay for anything because they are the people who actually brought peace, even if they did not alone but that one is forgotten fast. On top of that they earn a lot of money for in this days politics really made money. Furthermore I always was a fan of – if I put my ass in the line for the people - the people can put silk under my butt the rest of the time – mentality. Also I have to say sorry for my horrible spelling mistakes, dang people why are you not saying a word. I do not have something besides open office yet! So today I just corrected, now I am in for the next chapter.


End file.
